The Great Hero King
by KingJakeismylove
Summary: Albion is in the worst state it has ever been in. The years of the first Hero King have been prosperous but his oldest son has put a black mark on the title of king. Can Logan's younger brother bring the change it desperately needs? Read and review! Rated T until many chapters in. Then turns M for adult situations.
1. Prolouge

Fable 3: The Great Hero King

by: Sharon Bartko

(Prologue)

It was a beautiful morning in May, the birds were singing their spring song, the trees in full bloom casting light shadows along the ground and the grass still showing the morning dew. The giggling of a young girl no more than thirteen were heard in Brightwall. The young girl, Sharon was playing with her friends just before school. Her father, Johnathan had just returned from Bowerstone from trading. Johnathan embraced the child he missed terribly and she giggled.

"You are getting too big for me to carry, little girl." Johnathan said smiling.

"I won't be here long. These are some difficult times with King Logan's new levies. I barely leave with a profit since he decided to raise the taxes." Johnathan regarded his wife.

"I understand. Logan doesn't care for his subjects anymore. I wonder what future Sharon has if he isn't overthrown." Christina said.

"Rumor is his brother was seen leaving the castle with Sir Walter."

"Prince Jake? I wonder what they are up to."

"It can't be good. Maybe he has had enough of Logan's tyranny. He has every right to replace him. Prince Jake is so much like his father."

"I know. Things were so much better when King Jake ruled."

"Daddy? Why do we never see the prince?"

"He was stuck in the castle. The king won't let him out." He explained it so she could understand although he couldn't.

Sharon made a twisted face.

"That's not fair. He should be allowed to come out of the castle."

"I'm afraid King Logan thinks differently." He shook his head. "Lets not talk about it though. Go on and play." He urged her along with her friends who were gathered outside the school.

They both looked at her as she scampered away wondering what future she had.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: I should mention that this is my first major fiction. This story is completely retold meaning there is added dialog and different situations. I tried to keep a lot of the original story as well. thought will be in italicized text in single quotes and regular dialog is in double quotes. Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy.

(Chapter 1)

On the other side of Albion, Prince Jake, Walter and Jasper were under Bowerstone Industrial trudging through the sewers.

"I do not like this one bit. I daresay I would rather be cleaning up bar vomit off the floor." Jasper made a sour face.

Walter chuckled at the butlers disgust. "And miss the adventure? I don't know about you, but I was itching to get out of the castle." Walter said.

"It's not that I don't agree with you Walter, but where are we going? It seems you really didn't have a plan." Prince Jake asked.

"I am a lot more planned than you know!" Walter said chuckling. "The plan is to recruit more allies. You need a lot of followers to lead a successful revolution. These people are looking to you to make things right. The way your father ruled Albion was the most peaceful years it has seen. Everyone knows you are a kind man. You have a knack for reaching out to people. A sign of a true leader. This country has been too long without a leader." Walter said.

"But I don't even know where to start. I know what needs to be done...I-I am just afraid to do it." Prince Jake said.

"You will need to head to the Dweller camp in Mistpeak Valley. There are people there who will make excellent allies. They are loyal. They are tough. And above all, they hate your brothers guts. Now that you have proven yourself to be a Hero, they may be swayed to follow you. You may be young, but anyone that revolts against your brother will side with you. Well, most likely."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." Jake said sarcastically. "These Dwellers you speak of...I remember them. My mother visited them when Logan was still prince. He and I went with her when I was about five years old. Will they remember me?"

"It was twelve years ago, ironically to the day. They may remember who you are. Sabine never forgets a face. Especially if you are the prince." Walter said.

Prince Jake walked behind Walter and Jasper, deep in thought.

'This revolution could kill me. Who knows what will happen. Elise is not with me anymore. Walter has doubts about these Dwellers.'

He was so deep on thought that he missed what Walter had said.

"Jake?"

He snapped out of his thoughts like someone threw cold water on him. "What?"

"I asked you if you knew what a cullis gate is." Walter looked at him as if he read Jake's mind.

"I...heard my father could use them. He could go where ever he wanted to go."

"That's right. Up ahead there is one. Your father used it, now we will be using it. The way he told me how to use it is you stand on it and focus your Will. That is how it knows you are a Hero."

Jake looked at Walter as if he had five heads.

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense. I am sure your father was just as confused as you were. Only Hero's really know how it works."

Jake just sighed and walked on the cullis gate when they came upon it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The newly born Hero felt the warm rush of energy flowing through his body.

'What is this feeling?' He thought, remembering a while back the same feeling he had when he touched the Guild Seal. He felt almost rejuvenated, like he had some hidden energy awoken.

He looked up at Walter and Jasper.

"Why do I feel funny?" Jake looked at Walter.

"If I remember correctly, that funny feeling is the magic power called Will energy being awakened in your blood. Didn't you feel it when you touched the Guild Seal?"

"I felt something but it went away. I thought it was just a breeze or something. I didn't think anything more about it."

"Hm. Well, you now know what that feeling is. Feels good doesn't it?"

He looked at his gauntlet. It had a small flicker of flame dancing in the gauntlet in the palm of his hand.

"It kinda does."

The cullis gate was now swirling with green and silver streaks of light. It was humming in a low sound indicating it was active. It seemed to communicate to the young Hero not though speech, but through body and soul.

"I think it is ready." Jake said.

"I believe it is. Lets use it then." Walter said as he and Jasper stood next to Jake. A brief blinding flash came over them. They all felt weightless as the world seemed to shift.

'I feel like I am falling!' Jake thought to himself. He braced his body expecting to fall on his bottom.

Instead, another body fell to the floor and flopped its legs with a smack. Jake snapped his eyes open once he heard the sound of a body dropping to the floor.

"Are you alright down there, Jasper?" Jake half laughed.

"Oh yes. Never better." Jasper spat.

He stood up and adjusted his clothes.

Jake looked around the mysterious room. It had a large circular table in the center and four doors rounding it. The floor had black and white marble tiles. Old tombs and scrolls scattered on the floor gave it the appearance it hasn't been used in centuries.

"Where are we? This place is a mess." Prince Jake asked.

"I have no idea." Walter took a look around. He wasn't sure he should trust his legs, cautiously taking a few steps towards the round table.

"There is a book here, Jasper. It has your name on the cover. It looks like a note."

Jasper walked to the round table. Jake stood on the cullis gate still unsure of the place.

"For Jasper? That's not possible."

"Oh don't be a dolt. What does it say?"

Jake started to relax once he heard the banter between his closest friends. He suddenly heard a voice in his head, one he hadn't heard before.

'Jake, my boy, I knew one day you would find the Sanctuary.' A voice said. It was rather jolly. He tried hard to remember who was talking to him. Then he thought he was crazy hearing voices.

'This is your father, Jake. I am communicating to you through the Guild Seal.'

Jake pulled out the Guild Seal from his pocket. Walter looked at him.

"Jake? Are you alright?"

He said nothing. He looked like he was in a trance.

'Jake, you have a rather large task ahead of you. Your brother is corrupted. I fear for him. You must take the throne. The state of Albion is not what I would have imagined it to be when he became king.'

"He is still my brother, father. I must make him pay, but not with his life. I am not like him but I will rule this kingdom to the best of my abilities."

'I know you can become a better king than I will ever be. My life was cut too short and I missed you growing up. Now I regret not being there for you.'

"Father." Was all he managed to say.

Jasper and Walter walked up to him and waved their hands in his face to see if he was still there.

'I will guide you as often as I can when you need it, Jake. I love you, my son.'

"I know what I need to do father."

'You have great advisors. Good old Jasper and Walter. Make sure you say 'hi' to them for me.'

Then the voice faded. Jake felt an unwilling batch of tears behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and put the Guild Seal in his pocket. A slow stream started to trail down his cheek. He felt like a horse kicked him in the chest. He swallowed a lump in his throat and buckled down on his hands and knees. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to hold in the dam of tears. Walter knelt next to him and rubbed his back.

"Jake, what's the matter?"

He said nothing. He couldn't. He missed his father. He missed Elise. He missed his brother. Logan was right. He is only a child.

'I am not ready to do this! I am not ready to do this!' His mind shouted. Walter could have read him like a book.

"Jake, you are doubting yourself. You are more than prepared for this. All you need to do is do it. We will be here for you always." Walter tried to calm the young hero prince down but to no avail. He kept sobbing on the sanctuary floor.

"My good Prince," Jasper chimed in "Your father, I'm sure had the same doubts." The mentioning of his father brought back fresh tears.

"You have the tools to do this. Believe in yourself. Sir Walter and I will be here for you."

Jake rubbed his eyes and sat on the floor. Jasper gave the young prince a tissue to wipe his eyes.

"I need to rest. Things may look better in the morning." He said at last.

"Jasper, look in that book and see if there is any information on how to use this place."

"It is called 'the Sanctuary'. My father was communicating to me using the Guild Seal." Jake wearily said.

"That is a communication device?" Walter asked.

"I guess so." Jake was practically asleep. The three were awake since yesterday night. They were all exhausted from their travel and decided to turn in for the night. Luckily the Sanctuary had a spare bed room, as Jasper pointed out. It wasn't much, a bed, a love seat and a small dresser. Jake volunteered to sleep on the floor, and, being much younger than Walter and Jasper, could handle sleeping on the hard floor. Even though Jake was past tired, he was tossing and turning thinking of the world problems. He missed Elise. He missed his brother. He wanted to have him pay dearly for having him choose to execute either a group of protesters or his childhood sweetheart whom he was going to propose to weeks after her that dreadful day. He chose Elise but he didn't feel any satisfaction at all in his decision. It was the most difficult choice he ever made.

'Logan will be sorry, he will get what is coming to him!' He inwardly shouted. He wasn't a vengeful person but something was making him more hateful and angry the more he thought about what happened.

'What Logan did was sickening and inexcusable.' He felt a rage boil his blood. He sat up holding his head. He felt the room spinning.

'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself trying to calm down. Suddenly, he heard the whisper of a feminine voice.

'Jake. Don't you worry about me. You did the right thing. You didn't let those people die.'

"Elise!" He said, remembering the voice

'Jake. You mustn't dwell on what happened. You must look to the future. You need to bring Logan to justice.'

"Elise, I can't do it. This is too much for me. I am not my father or my brother." Jake looked at the gauntlet on his right hand.

'You are exactly like your father and believe me, you don't want to be like your brother. Albion needs you. You must believe in yourself, Jake. If you don't, I believe in you.'

He had a sudden swell of hope but it was knocked down once he realized he didn't have her next to him.

"Elise." More tears stung behind his eyes. He put his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Jake, I love you."

This time it felt like she was with him. He felt warmth around him as he lifted head. His eyes went wide as he saw a full body image of Elise and stood up immediately. He walked to her but stopped just in front of her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She reached her arm out to touch his face. He expected her to fall right through him. However, he was surprised to feel her warm skin on his face. She wiped the tears from his eyes. He had an urge to kiss her but she held his face near hers. He started to calm his tears and his eyes began to burn with passion.

"You have come this far. You will not falter now. You are a strong willed man. Your generosity and kindness rival mine. This is a daunting task I must admit, but you have a secret power inside you that is stronger than any magic or weaponry...your spirit. I believe in you." She held his eye contact. He felt her breath on his lips as he ached to kiss her.

"Elise." He began. "You have always known what to say to cheer me up." He smiled but it was a weak one.

She smiled back at him and she tipped her head up towards him. His eyes seized the opportunity to kiss her. Their lips met and a fiery passion engulfed the both of them. He was relentless as he kissed her, moaning against her lips. They broke apart only to kiss more deeply. Her lips were like a warm blanket on his body against the cold. They broke apart again to catch each others breath. He loved kissing her, only it wasn't the same.

"You know what to do." She simply said. She began to fade away slowly.

"I love you, Elise." He said.

He felt emboldened after the meeting with her. He felt even stronger after the kiss.

"I know what to do."


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Just outside Brightwall, little Sharon was out collecting flowers for her mother. She bent down to grab a brightly colored yellow flower when a frog jumped out of the flower bed. She jumped, startled at first, then she giggled at the frog.

"Silly froggie. You gave me a jump."

The frog croaked and jumped away.

"Where do you think you are going? You just can't jump and scare me like that and get away!" She giggled as she chased the frog. Suddenly she became surrounded with unfamiliar noises in the deep forest. She gulped and stepped back only to trip backwards on something.

"Well, well, well. What do we 'ave here? A child of Brightwall."

The mercenary smirked at the frightened girl.

Sharon tried to scream for help but her little lungs were too terrified to even talk.

"Hey Jim. Maybe Saker'l like dis one!"

"C'mon on Doug. She's not even old enough!"

"Not like that ya fool! I meant to use 'er as a lure ta get wanderin' traders to try 'n' save 'er. Den we kill the trader for their goods!"

"Ah! Now that's usin' yer noggin!"

Now past terrified, Sharon turned and ran. Her tiny legs were too slow for the longer legged mercenaries. She was outrun and captured. They bound her hands and gagged her. Then Jim threw her over his shoulder and began to walk towards the camp. She looked up at the sky and started to cry as they drew closer to their head quarters. She faintly smelled gunpowder and her adrenalin started to pump through her body. She shuffled over Jim's shoulder in an attempt to shake free.

"Quit it ya lil rat!" He shouted at her and clenched her tightly.

As the mercenaries approached a tall gate, another mercenary popped his head out from the guard tower.

"Jim! Doug! What the hell you got there?!" The gatekeeper asked.

"Dis here is our paycheck!" Doug said crudely.

"Saker'l love our little plan we have in stores for dis one! Open the door Mark!" Jim said.

He pulled the lever and the door ground open. She could smell gunpowder even stronger. They walked passed the watch tower where Bill was singing the worst off tune song she had ever heard. There were a couple bandits here and there. She made the mistake of looking up where dangling sacks of human body parts were staining the bottom. She swore she saw one with an arm without an owner hanging from the cinched sack. She was certain she would have nightmares for months if she would come out of this alive.

"'Ey Jim! What's with the half pint?"

David asked.

"Dis is a girl from Brightwall. She is gunna make sure we never let a trader get away." Jim said putting the little girl in a cage.

"She won't make a peep if we keep 'er next ta the wolf." He locked the cage.

Sharon crawled in the far left corner in an attempt to stay away from the rabid predator. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to sob.


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Things looked much brighter once Jake got a few hours of sleep, restless sleep albeit. Walter was starting to stir. Jasper had woken up early a little too eager to explore the Sanctuary.

Jake and Walter exited the small sleeper room and saw Jasper reading the 'Book of Hero's'. The note had been taken off the book and placed on the Sanctuary table.

"Jasper? How long have you been awake?" Walter asked the butler.

"I woke up early to learn about this place. It is simply magnificent! This table here acts as a traveling mechanism. A map as you will. All the cities and towns in Albion are right here. These doors behind us are storage rooms for the current Hero to store his items. There is a dressing room, a weaponry room, a sleeper room fitted with a small bathing room and a room to store your trophies. Given you have a daunting task ahead of you, Prince Jake, this Sanctuary will prove to be your best non-human ally. You are able to access it by using your Guild Seal. Just focus your Will and touch it. It will take you here. You can then teleport using the map to any place in Albion." Jasper said.

"That is good! See Jake? This is going to be a stroll in the park with this place!" Walter said.

"But there is much more of course. You can actually talk to the dead and the dead can talk to you using the Guild Seal. That is how you were able to talk to your father and," He cleared his throat. "Elise."

Jake snapped to attention once he heard 'Elise'.

"S-so...you saw that?" Jake stammered.

"Every second and I must say it was quite inspirational." Jasper said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Jake flushed red with a mixture of resentment and embarrassment. Walter chuckled at the young hero's bashfulness.

"Well. However that happened, it seemed to give Jake the motivation needed to bring down Logan's walls." Walter said with a hint of laughter.

"There is more still! The dead can talk to Prince Jake here only because they haven't found peace. Your father hasn't found peace because he is disgusted with how the kingdom is run. Elise was able to "communicate" with y-",

"Jasper!" Jake cut his butler off and flushed deeper. Jasper laughed at the embarrassed hero.

"She was able to talk to you because she was wrongfully executed. They are looking to you to make things right. I am sure as you go on there will be many more restless dead that look for heroic...well Hero's to assist their sorrows." Jasper said at last.

"Maybe they can help me in this rebellion! Just imagine! Hundreds...if not thousands of ghosts aiding me!" Jake was getting excited at the thought.

"Sorry Sir, but they can only take form in the Sanctuary."

"Way to rain on my parade, Jasper." Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry. I just don't want to let you down if I didn't tell you you couldn't have a ghost army and then later you yelling at me. Anyway, we should get better aquatinted with this sanctuary. No doubt you will need to use it to its fullest abilities." Jasper urged the hero and the old soldier to the first door. He opened it and they walked in. Jake feasted his eyes on the elaborate decor on the walls and drapes.

"This room is the dressing room. We can't have our young friend here walking around in his underwear." Jasper informed.

Jake looked around. He approached the nude mannequins and poked the one on the face.

"Where is the fun in that, Jasper? Besides, I know where most of the lakes around Albion are, I could go skinny dipping if I so pleased." Jake said confidently.

"You could. Then get ambushed by bandits who would love a good laugh at you." Jasper said.

"What's there to laugh at? Who can resist this bod? Now that I am single I am sure there are ladies out there in the bandit camps who would love to have a go."

"I am sure those ladies have tons of lovely infections. Not the smartest of ideas, Sir." Jasper said in an all knowing tone.

"Uhg." Jake mock shivered. "Guess you are right."

"Can we get back to business again Jake?" Walter said. "We need to learn about this place."

"Very well." Jake said defeated. "No fun anymore."

"There is time for fun and a time for work."

Jake sighed. "What is the point of these mannequins then?"

"These will store your clothes. Whatever you acquire will be placed here. These three mannequins to your left will store your current look. A 'go-to' for a quick change."

"Pretty handy. I wonder why my father didn't leave any clothes here." Jake asked.

"He did." Jake turned his head to Jasper who handed a box to Jake. He took it gingerly afraid the box would disintegrate in his hands. Jake looked at a note folded into the box

"To my son. These clothes have been modified for you." He read aloud.

He put the box on the floor and knelt by it. He opened it and a neatly folded frilly shirt with a sleeveless black overcoat with yellow buttons was inside. He took it and put it on the mannequin. He looked back at the box and a pair of black trousers with a red tied sash around the waist was at the bottom. He held them up at his waist.

"Not bad. I think I kinda like these." He said looking down.

"You can try them on behind the dressing screen behind you. There seems to be a belt as well." Jasper pointed down at the box. Jake looked down and saw a rather thick brown belt with large golden buckle.

"Right. Let me put them on really quick." He gathered up all the items and went behind the screen. He hastily put them on. Jasper and Walter heard 'ow's' and 'ouches' from getting himself pinched in the buttons.

Walter could only laugh at his haste.

"You alright over there?" Walter inquired.

He groaned a 'Yeah' and sighed. He left the prince jacket on. He emerged from behind the screen with the trousers he had on over his shoulder.

"Nothing like getting your berries stuck in the buttons. What should I do with these?"

"Just drape them over the screen for now. We have delayed too long."

Jake tossed the trousers over the screen as instructed and followed Walter and Jasper out of the dressing room.

"Now here is the weaponry room." He looked up at the sword and rifle insignia above the door. He opened the door and they filed in.

"Here are some weapons left here by your father. Admittedly, they don't look impressive. Use them and depending who or what you kill and how they will grow ever more deadly."

Jake walked down the wall with the sword and hammer. The hammer was basically held together with nails and the sword was so dull it couldn't cut butter. They still held a significance to him and he felt attached to them. He grasped the sword and carefully caressed the flat side of the blade.

"I think it needs to see the blacksmith. The hilt is broken. It is being held together by leather." Jake said.

"You can visit the blacksmith in Brightwall. Let's get more aquatinted with this place first. You remember the lessons and teachings I gave you on swordsmanship?" Walter asked.

"Yes. I remember." Jake said. He strapped the sword holder to his hip and sheathed the sword. He walked to the rifle and pistol. He chose the pistol because it was faster to load and lighter than the rifle. He strapped the pistol holster on his left thigh and put the pistol in the holder.

"I must say, you are starting to look the hero part. You look intimidating." Jasper said astonished.

Jake looked in the full body mirror. He didn't recognize the man in the mirror at first. He was taken back a bit.

"Is that me?" Jake asked the mirror.

"It is amazing what a few item changes can to to ones appearance. You looked like a prince before, now you look like a hero."

Jake's chest swelled with pride. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Now I am ready to do this!" He was more motivated than ever.


	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Sharon woke up in the early morning hoping last nights events were a just a horrific nightmare. When she sat for a while in the cage, she realized it was a nightmare come true. She missed her mother. She was in the camp for a full month now. She has done some maturing during the weeks. The mercenaries only let her out of her cage to complete their dirty work and to eat. She literally felt dirty afterwards and when she ate, it wasn't freedom. They had her chained to a huge thick iron pole. Her chain looked like they would crush her. She had seen things no person should see; killings, indecency, drunkenness, orgies. She hit puberty very early due to the gross indecency. She would never let this place claim her though. She was young but she was strong spirited.

"Wake up ya runt." A mercenary said banging the iron bars with a stick. "It's time for 'nother robbery."

She was blind folded so she didn't see who was sent on the mission so she couldn't point fingers as to who killed the trader. She was in shackles, her ankles could barely carry the iron clasps as she clanked along the path out to Mistpeak Valley. They arrived after an hour of walking. They took her clasps off and they reminded her if she ran they would not hesitate to shoot her. She absently nodded understanding the message. They removed her blindfold and the mercenaries disappeared behind bushes and climbed nearby trees. She was placed on a log by a very slow running stream. She remembered her routine and began making fake tears. It wasn't long before a scheduled caravan came through. The caravans driver halted and the passenger climbed down.

"What's wrong little girl?" The man asked.

"I lost my way. I am from Brightwall and I can't find my way back." She said behind false tears.

"Well, you are in luck! This caravan is on its way to Brightwall! You can hitch a ride!" The passenger said cheerfully.

"You won't even make it dere." A glum voice said.

Shots fired at the caravan driver and he fell over dead. The passenger started to run but with deadly accuracy the sharpshooter in the tree shot him in the back of the head. He died before he fell to the ground. Sharon could only look at the two dead traders. The once happy folk willing to aid a strange lost girl and asking for nothing in return lay dead. The mercenary blindfolded her and put her shackles back on as the rest looted the caravan.

"Jems! Jewels! Gold! We're rich!" One mercenary shouted.

"All cause our decoy worked!" The other said.

They hauled their loot back to the camp and pulled an exhausted little child behind them. As soon as they returned they fed her and put her back in her cage. These were her days. Witnessing murders, stealing, and gambling and powerless to stop it.


	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

Jake, Walter and Jasper were now standing out in the main room of the Sanctuary. They had explored the trophy room but not for too long. Jasper had said, 'It is pretty self explanatory.'

"So this map table can teleport me to any city then?" Jake asked leaning over the map. He saw Brightwall, Millfields, Bowerstone, the main cities. His eyes fell on the castle and the castle reminded him of Elise. He sighed deeply to push his feelings for his lost love down.

"Yes. Simply choose where you want to go and it should take you there." Jasper said.

"Should?" Jake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. Yes. I never mastered teleportation before." Jasper said defensively.

Jake leaned over the table again. This time he heard a bing. Something flashing on the map made him look down in the left corner. It was a message: 'Lost girl. Blonde curly hair. Blue eyes. Age: Thirteen Reward for her safe return. Area: Brightwall.'

Jake accepted the quest and he stood up and looked at his friends.

"I accepted my first quest! Some lady lost her little girl! I am going to Brightwall first to see of I can get any information! Seems easy enough. Sabine will have to wait." Jake said.

"Well. That was a bold move. You are your fathers son now!" Walter said.

Jake smiled wide, suddenly full of energy. He finally can prove to Albion and mainly himself what he can do.

"I will stall with Sabine as long as I can. I am going to need you to teleport me to the Dweller camp. Then you can find this lost girl."

Walter said.

Jake took Walters hand and teleported to the Dweller camp.

Walter shivered once they arrived.

"Brrr. I had forgotten how bloody cold it was up here. I will talk to Sabine. I will tell him you are in Brightwall for now. You go save that little girl." Walter said clapping Jake on the shoulder. He nodded and smiled as he took the Guild Seal and went back to the Sanctuary. Jasper was waiting for him near the map table.

"On your way to Brightwall?"

"Yes. I am going to talk to this lady."

He leaned over the map table and teleported to Brightwall. He made no pit stops. He asked around about a missing girl. Every villager knew about it and assumed she was dead. 'What little girl could survive alone in the unforgiving wilderness?' All hope seemed to be lost.

"Are you here to save my daughter?" A frail broken voice behind him asked.

Jake turned around and was faced by a woman who looked like she has been dragged through Hell and back. Her face was thin, hair was unkempt, eyes that looked like she never slept. Her clothes looked like they were sewn together with the left over material from the tailor shop and it was all torn and stained. He didn't say a word about her appearance. He had no clue what it is like to lose a child, nor did he want to experience it. He just took her hand and lead her away from the crowd. They walked outside the walls where a nearby bench was located.

"I am here to save your daughter." He said in all seriousness.

"You don't know how long I have waited for someone like you to help me. Everyone I asked said it was hopeless. 'A thirteen year old girl would not survive the night.' I believe she is still alive. She has to be." She was quivering.

Jake took her hands and tried to steady them.

"If she isn't alive..." She started to cry.

"I will save her. You will be reunited with your little girl. I promise." Jake said with unbroken eye contact.

"Thank you. If she isn't alive I want to atleast know. That way I can be at ease." She sounded terrible. Her voice was crackling.

"Where was she last seen?" Jake prodded.

"She said she had a surprise for me and she went outside Brightwall to Mistpeak to get it. I should have went with her!" She was hysterical now. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She burrowed her face in his chest as she cried. He let her get it out until she was ready to talk. He put his arms around her to soothe her.

After a while, she regained her composure.

"That night I talked to the town guards and told them that my daughter went missing. They sent out a search party for her but they returned in the morning without her. They sent out a few more guards and they returned a week later. They called the search off saying she could be dead."

"You said yourself you know she is alive. I don't have a child myself but I understand the child and parent relationship. Strongest force there is." He said in an attempt to cheer her up.

She gave a weak smile.

"What's your name?"

"Jake."

"I am Christina. You have a good heart, Jake." She said

"Thank you. I am told that quite frequently." Jake stood up. He looked at the older woman.

"I will not stop until I find your daughter."

He ran towards Mistpeak, past dozens of trees until he at last reached the lake. There he took a look around. He listened hard to any child crying for help.

Nothing.

He turned to the right only to encounter a pack of wolves. They were fighting a poor puppy that looked too little to be by itself. He made haste towards the wolves and they ran to him. The largest wolf jumped at him and he caught the wolf on the throat. He thrusted his sword in its chest. It yelped and fell to the ground. The rest charged faster to him and they all leapt at him. He dodged the first three. The last two managed to knock him off his feet. He scrambled up and pulled his pistol out of its holder. He fired at will at the first three that charged at him, stopping only to reload. Once he was done he looked up and saw that the last two fled, he put his sword and pistol away and walked cautiously to the puppy. Its wounds weren't as bad as they seemed once he looked over its fur.

"Hey buddy." He said quietly.

The puppy whimpered obviously scared. He held out his hand and went to his knees. Once he was close enough, he was able to scoop up the dog. He pulled out the Guild Seal and teleported to the Sanctuary.

"Jake, that isn't a child." Jasper said.

"I know that. The poor thing was being hassled by a pack of wolves. I couldn't leave him." He put the puppy down. He went for the sleeper room, grabbed a blanket and he rolled it up into a make shift bed. He knelt down to the frightened puppy and rubbed behind his ear.

"I will be back buddy."

He went back to Mistpeak. He was near the lake and he sniffed the air around him.

"Smells like...gunpowder."

He looked to his left and saw smoke bellowing from the distance. He hastened toward the smoke but he kept himself hidden in some shrubs. He pulled the small branches apart and his breath caught.

"Bandits!" He whispered when he recognized their insignia.

He teleported to the Sanctuary once more.

"Sir?"

"I have found a bandit camp. There is no way I am going to be able to get in." Jake said.

"Perhaps you should ask Sir Walter for advice. He is still in the Dweller camp."

Jake nodded and teleported to the Dweller camp. He searched frantically for Walter.

"Walter! Walter!" Jake shouted.

"He's in with Sabine." A voice said.

He didn't even turn to thank the man. He was on to something and time was of the essence. He finally found Walter sitting by Sabine, King of the Dweller tribe.

"Walter! Bandits! Little girl!" Jake's mind was thinking too fast for itself.

"Whoa. Easy there. What's this about bandits?" Walter said.

"I have high reasons to believe that little girl was kidnapped by the bandits in Mistpeak."

"Then you wouldn't mind infiltrating their camp to kill Saker and his bandit crew? They plague our existence. They are killing our young men when they go hunting." Sabine asked.

"This is a chance for you to add allies for the revolution. I was talking to Sabine here about your newfound abilities. He needs you to prove your bloodline by killing Saker and his men." Walter said.

"Any ideas on how I can get in there?" Jake asked.

"There is a clothing store in Brightwall. You will have to play dress up though." Walter said.

"Dress up? As a bandit?"

"Precisely. Lets go back to the Sanctuary and head to Brightwall."

Jake grabbed Walter's hand and did so. Jake was looking at the familiar gates at the entrance of the town. He managed to lock eyes with Christina and she ran to him. Her eyes were big with hope. He read her eyes as if they asked the question.

"I am on a lead to finding your daughter." He gave no other information as to where she might be. He didn't want her to panic more than she already has. He walked away from her but she watched him as he walked up the hill to the clothing store.

"What'll it be?" The store owner asked.

"Um. Just browsing." Jake said.

He looked through dozens of items and gathered what he thought to be a bandit disguise and put the items on the counter.

"That'll do it." Jake said.

Walter pulled out his gold bag and put it on the counter.

"I got this. You go put that stuff on." Jake walked out and pulled out the Guild Seal. He went directly to the dressing room and stripped down. He gathered all the items he bought and began putting them on. He took a look in the mirror, it wasn't gruesome enough. He rubbed his chin.

"I need a fake beard." He ruffled up his hair to make it look messy.

He then went back to the map and traveled to Brightwall again. The villagers reactions were pretty funny to him.

"What? I thought you were supposed to be a sex symbol?" A man said.

"Trousers off, now. And it's not what you think..." A woman said.

"What happened to your good looks?" Another woman said.

He just shook his head and inwardly laughed. They had no idea what was going on. He caught up to Walter outside the clothing store.

"I think I need a little more effort."

Jake said rubbing his chin again.

"They sell fake hair and beards at the beauty shop." Walter caught on.

"Never thought I would have to shop there." Jake said with a hint of laughter.

"I am glad you are taking this serious situation seriously." Walter said.

"No. I'm sorry. Bad Jake. No fun for you." He self scolded.

Walter rolled his eyes as he walked into the beauty shop.

"After anything in particular?" The shop keep said.

"Uh. Just browsing. Again." Jake said.

He found a horseshoe mustache. He peeled the tape off the back and put it on. He walked up to a mirror and jumped back.

"Holy Avo! I look horrendous." Jake said.

"I wasn't going to say anything..." The shopkeeper said.

"Watch it buddy." He chuckled.

"That item is on sale. It is one hundred thirty gold pieces."

"Walter!" Jake shouted.

The shopkeep was a bit confused. Then Walter walked in handing the man the gold. They both walked out of the store and Jake laughed even harder at the villagers reactions.

"You know what would really look good on you? A razor and some shaving foam." A woman said.

"Your face fuzz is giving people nightmares." Another woman behind him said.

'Good. They think it is real.' He thought.

He and Walter walked to the middle of the bridge that went over Brightwalls river.

"Good luck dealing with Saker and his mercenaries. It will be your first taste of real battle...but I am sure you will do just fine." He gave Jake a handshake. He took his Guild Seal and went back to the Sanctuary.

"Back again Sir?" Jasper said.

"For a second." He found Mistpeak and was at the lake in a flash. All confidence was in him as he strolled up to the mercenary camp gate. He was too sure his outfit would allow him access. His fake mustache itched him unbearably.

"Who are you?" A lookout mercenary asked.

"J-Joseph." Jake lied.

"Joseph? Neva 'erd a ya." He challenged.

'Oh bloody Hobbe.' He inwardly panicked.

"Saker mus' be recruitin' again. Come on in." He pulled the gate open.

'Thank sweet cupcakes.' He sighed.

He walked in slowly at first. He was sure it was a trick. As he walked past the gate, he expected bullets to go through him but it never happened.

'Easier than I thought.' He said to himself.

He walked past many mercenaries, even a few tried to talk to him but he didn't acknowledge them. He walked into a cabin with a bed and a nightstand. He was looking in areas where Saker could be. Finally, he walked up to a mercenary with a missing eye. He tried not to cringe.

"Ello." He gruffed his voice doing his best mercenary impression. "You know where Saker is round 'ere?"

The mercenary looked head to toe at Jake and that made him extremely uncomfortable. It took a great deal of self control to not make one-eyed jokes.

"Yeah. I know where Saker is. You'll 'ave ta get past me ta see 'im." The old mercenary challenged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I ain't lookin' fer a fight. I jus' wanna talk to Saker." Jake said.

"And I says, you'll 'ave ta get past me ta see 'im." He stepped towards Jake. He was little more than three feet away. That was more than enough distance for Jake to draw his sword and decapitate the old warrior but he didn't want trouble. Jake simply turned around and walked away.

"Big mistake twinkle toes!" The mercenary shouted.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed made Jake spin around lightning fast. The mercenary didn't know what hit him as a fireball engulfed his flesh. He was burnt to a crisp. A pile of charred remains laid between Jake and the renegades. They looked at Jake as if he was floating in the air.

"He's one of those magic users!" One mercenary said.

"He roasted Charlie! Lets get 'im!"

None of them charged. They witnessed first hand what this stranger is capable of.

"C'mon guys! We can take 'im down if we charge at once!"

Still, nobody moved. Jake stood still. He wasn't scared at all. In fact, this is the first time in his life he was feared. He didn't like the feeling at all. He loved people and their attention he got. He was only confrontational when he needed to be.

"Look. I am sorry. I have not been entirely truthful with you. In my defense, he did charge at me. I am looking for Saker. Anyone that has information I would greatly appreciate it." He said in his voice.

"We'll never betray the location of Saker!"

Jake sighed. He peeled off the fake beard and straightened up his hair by mocking a comb with his fingers. He hated the jacket he wore so he took it off leaving him bare chested. He tossed the jacket at a mercenary who was standing too close. He then began casting a fireball in his right hand.

"I will ask politely one more time. I am looking for Saker. Anyone that has information I would greatly appreciate it." He warned. It wasn't polite how he asked.

"Saker is up in the arena over the hill." One mercenary said quickly.

Jake turned his head to the voice. He withdrew the fireball he had in his hand. A boy that looked his age spilled the information. He confronted the boy and he realized that for his age, he was much taller than the other boy who looked year older than he was.

"Thank you..." Jake prodded for a name.

"E-Erick sir."

"Thank you, Erick." He was silent for a few seconds, then lowered his tone. "This isn't for you. Get out of this camp as soon as you can."

The boy shook his head and Jake turned to the rest of the crowd.

"I knew you all would respond to brute force."

Jake started for the arena that Erick had mentioned. He looked around and saw many prostitutes eyeing him up and down only to have their eyes rest on his bulge. He simply ignored them. He had no time for sexual advances. They followed him anyway in a sad attempt to bed him. He rolled his eyes.

'These ladies are practically bitches in heat. I guess it doesn't help much I don't have a top on. Oh well.' He thought.

He reached the mini gate that housed the arena. He could smell baked blood mixed with dirt.

'If the smell of toasted human flesh didn't make me puke, this won't.'

The prostitutes were practically rubbing on him, teasing him, nibbling at his ear and whispering to him all the things they would do to him. All he kept thinking is what Jasper said before. 'I am sure those ladies have tons of lovely infections. Not the smartest of ideas, Sir.' Jake had to laugh. Still, he couldn't help getting turned on.

'I never had an orgy before. Hmmm...'

He shook his head hard trying to erase those ideas before he decided to act on them.

"Saker! I am here to talk to you." He shouted from the other side of the gate. The ladies thought his booming voice made him that much more attractive, they tried pulling him away to a nearby cabin.

He was getting a little too turned on. He needed a splash of cold water on his face.

"Saker! Come out here and face me!"

Slowly the gates opened. Jake jumped back and drew his pistol. Once the gate was fully open he walked through but kept his pistol at his side. The prostitutes followed him still rubbing him. He swore one pinched his bottom lightly.

"Saker! Where are you?!"

As a giant man emerged from the tall tower, Jake gulped.

'Why can't anything be easy?' He cursed to himself.

"Who the hell are you to come barging into my camp?!" Saker's voice seemed raspy. He lit up a huge cigar and jumped down from the tower. A thunderous boom shook the arena. The prostitutes were now scattered away from the potential fight.

"You know, smoking is bad for you. It doesn't make you any more intimidating than a kitten."

"Wordy bastard aint'cha?"

"Actually, my mother and fath-"

He was cut short sentenced by Saker's swift punch to the stomach. Jake doubled over in pain. He let out an agonizing scream and blood dropped from his mouth.

"You son of a bitch." Jake cursed.

"You got that right." Saker chuckled at the hero's pain.

Jake ground his teeth together and let out a low growl.

"I will not be mocked!" He shouted.

"What's the matter. Did I hurt your pretty face?" Saker taunted.

"No. But I am about to reorganize yours!"

He leapt up with such speed Saker didn't even see him move. The next thing he knew he was on his back holding his hands over his face. He yelled in pain just as Jake did. He stood over Saker with a scowl.

"I didn't want this to become a blood bath. I came to negotiate. I also have a few questions about a missing girl."

Saker pulled himself up.

"You mean the runt? We killed her two days ago." Saker gave a bloody smirk.

"You lie!" He shouted.

"Do I?" He nodded at a mercenary bodyguard and he held up a sack. The little bag was tied shut and he couldn't see what was exactly in it. He had to believe she was still alive. He refused defeat as he shook his head.

"You'll pay. You will ALL pay!" He felt a rage within him he couldn't contain. He was shaking with anger. He aimed his pistol and started firing at will dropping men of all ages one by one only stopping to reload. He reloaded so fast it didn't even look like he stopped. He killed with such an emotionless face. One single tear rolled down his cheek and that was enough to bring him back to himself. He stopped firing only to see dozens of dead men lying very still. Each shot dead center between his or her eyes. He felt like a monster. He threw down his pistol and was instantly disgusted.

"Dear Avo. What have I done?" Jake could no longer stay in the arena.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going!?" Saker called for him.

"I need to get out of here." Jake said.

"Wait. No normal man can drop fifty plus mercenaries in less than two minutes! What the hell are you?"

'I have asked that myself.' He thought of saying.

"I am a Hero." He said instead, not knowing what it meant.

Saker's cigar fell to the ground as his mouth dropped.

"Wait. Hero. You said you want to negotiate? What answers do you want to know about the little girl?"

"Oh...now you want to talk? I killed your whole camp and now you want to talk? You lot are a humorous bunch." He said in disbelief.

"That was before I knew you were a Hero. My father fought beside your father. You and me are basically comrades."

"We are not comrades!" Jake spat.

"Whatever. I am willing to tell you what you need to know."

Jake held his head. He felt a huge burden, a crushing weight threatened to hold him down to torture him. This month was an emotional roller coster; the loss of Elise, the loss of a helpless child, endless quests from people he has never met, it is draining. Plus he didn't get much sleep the nights before. He was beginning to tire. Managing to find the last little bit of strength, he continued with questioning Saker.

"Where is the little girl who went missing from Brightwall? She has blonde curly hair and blue eyes."

Saker, instead of answering, pointed behind him. There was a small tented area that was clearly his sleeping quarters. Inside was a small cage that housed the child. Jake slowly walked up to the cage and knelt down. The little girl was alive but she hasn't seen any other person other than mercenaries and bandits. She saw his face and she recoiled. His eyes welled up and the tears he held back flooded his cheeks at the sorry state the girl was in. He wiped the tears from his eyes and swallowed, the hard lump in his throat hurt him.

"What is with you people? She is so young! Why didn't you just take her back home! You people are heartless!" His voice cracked.

He suddenly didn't feel sorry for killing half the camp. There was no justice for this little child. The mercenaries got it too easy.

"Come on. I am here to help you. Don't be afraid." He summoned a small level fireball that melted a few bars. He bent them just wide enough to pull the small girl out, taking the girl in his arms holding her close. She cried in the relief that she was safe. As he walked past Saker saying nothing, he bent over holding the girl tighter to grab his pistol. He let the tears of him and the child he held do the talking.


	7. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

Walter was sitting at the Ye Quill &amp; Quandry. He was comforting the poor mother who had lost her child.

"I remember when she would chase the chickens around. She would cluck like she was one of them."

"I am sure Jake found your daughter." Walter said.

"Found? Yes. Alive? No. I have lost all faith, Sir Walter. I know your younger friend meant well. He has been gone for days. There is little chance my daughter or even Jake is alive. It was suicide." Tears stung her eyes but she could cry no more. She was completely broken. Hollow. Empty. She could say she didn't care anymore but she wasn't ready to say it.

"I have reason to doubt you, Christina." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What makes you so hopeful?"

"I am hopeful because Jake is not your everyday man. He is a Hero."

She looked at him almost insulted.

"Those are just stories. Albion's last hero died twelve years ago."

"You are wrong. He has his fathers blood inside him. He is his fathers spitting image."

"We will see." She ordered another beer to drown her sorrows.

"You should take it easy. You've had four pints." Walter said full of concern.

"It helps numb the pain. Have you ever lost a child Sir Walter?"

"I have no child. Jake is the closest person to a child to me. I raised him when he was a toddler. His poor mother could not raise him or watch him grow up. Jake doesn't remember his father or his mother."

"They both died young?"

"Jake's father was the first King of Albion but he was already showing signs of age. He and his wife had Logan, then Jake twelve years later."

"Why such an age difference?" Christina was suddenly interested in Jake's past.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was a still soldier before Jake was born. About a few months later King Jake asked me to be his advisor. Jake was born and the King passed away. It may have been due to illness but we will never know because he kept his illnesses to himself. I believe it might have been from dealing with the Spire for ten years. Unable to endure the loss of her husband the Queen died two years later leaving Logan to be King and little Jake not knowing who his parents were. I raised him to the best of my abilities. The way I thought King Jake would have raised him but I'm an old soldier who never held a baby. Thank goodness there were nanny's to help me out." He let out a chuckle.

"So how do you know Jake is a Hero? And how do you know for sure Logan isn't?" She said taking another sip of her beer.

"I really wasn't sure Logan wasn't a Hero. He hardly ever listened to me anyway after his voyage to Aurora. I trained Jake in swordsmanship because he was young and was easier to teach since Logan sheltered him off from the rest of Albion. I could train him and he wouldn't be distracted by too much. He learned quickly in hand to hand combat. Then I proceeded to use swords. Everything I trained him in he became flawless at. Swords, pistols, boxing. It all came natural to him. I began to wonder if he was a Hero. My suspicions were confirmed when he was able to use magic the night we escaped the castle. So you see, Christina, Jake is no ordinary man." He smiled trying to convince her.

She looked at her mug. The reflection of her face in the beer began to show a tear.

"But you never lost someone close to you." She cried.

"You just wait. You'll see your daughter. I am sure of it."

Special thanks to TheRandomFujoshi for their review! It made my day! This update is for you! :)


	8. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

Jake was at the Sanctuary with Jasper. As he placed the child down, she collapsed on the ground forgetting how to use her legs. He knelt down and lifted her up. She was eye to eye with the Hero. He was instantly attached to the girls fighting spirit. He decided it was best to not keep the mother waiting any longer. He found Brightwall on the map. He grasped the girls hand and they both teleported to Brightwalls bridge. He picked the girl up again and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Almost there." Jake said.

"Mister? You saved me. I don't even know your name."

"How rude of me. Name's Jake." He smiled.

"Are you a magician?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"Where is my mommy?"

"She is around here somewhere. I need to look for my friend."

Jake was suddenly surrounded by a clamoring crowd.

"It is the missing girl!"

"I thought she was dead!"

Walter heard the distant chatter and raced out of the pub along with Christina. They could see a huge crowd gathered by the main gate. Walter began gently pushing through the sea of people eventually finding the middle of the crowd. Christina couldn't believe her eyes. There was Jake, if a little bloody, standing there smiling with the girl in his arms.

"Howdy!" Jake beamed.

Christina ran to Jake and she took her child she missed terribly.

"Momma! Momma!" She shouted.

Jake couldn't help feeling proud of himself. He smiled ear to ear.

"Jake! You lucky son of a gun! You did it!" Walter exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess I did, didn't I?"

"You look bloody awful though. What in Avo's name happened up there?"

Jake had the events flood through his mind after just pushing them back. He remembered the harshest, unforgiving nature of humanity. But he also remembered that through all the bad sides there are also good sides.

"You don't really want to know, Walter. Believe me. I just want to turn in for the day and not come out of bed until I am rested."

"Then you wouldn't mind at least having a beer or two to celebrate?"

Walter said.

"No. I just want to sleep."

"Very well. There is a bathroom in the Sanctuary if you want to get cleaned up." Walter informed.

"Oh yes. That sounds great right now." Jake took the Guild Seal out and he was in the Sanctuary.

"Ah. Hello." Jasper's familiar voice chimed.

"Hi Jasper. Is there anyway you can draw me a bath? I need one right about now."

"Certainly! You deserve it. I shall start it at once." He started to the sleeper room.

"Thank you."

Jake heard a small bark behind him. He looked down and saw the puppy he rescued.

"Clearly Jasper was busy." He bent down and picked up the puppy.

"I have always wanted to have a dog. Now I guess it is finally happening."

Jake smiled at the small pup.

"What to name you...I never named anything before." He sat on the floor deep in thought.

"Maybe I will name you...Razor. It sounds like a good name." He said.

The puppy did a little dance.

"You seem to like it. Good."

A few moments later Jasper joined him in the main room.

"Your bath is ready, sir. I have also taken the liberty of setting out your clothes. I placed your prince coat along with the trousers and boots on the sink." Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper. I need this." Jake stood up and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Your new animal friend seems to be attached to you."

"What?"

Jake looked down and saw the puppy at his feet. He crouched down again and rubbed behind his ear.

"I need to be alone for a while, friend. I will come back. I promise."

He continued to the bathroom. As he took a deep inhale, he smelled the clean scent of soap.

'Much better than gun smoke.' He thought.

He wasted no time and stripped naked. He walked past a mirror on the wall and he couldn't help stopping and admiring himself.

'Lookin' good.' He flexed a little. He looked down at his abdomen and noticed a huge bruise.

'Damn it.' He cursed and stepped into the bath tub. He slowly relaxed his tensed muscles with a sigh of relief.

'That's the stuff. Jasper always knows how I like my bath water.'

He sat and reflected what happened in the last couple days. He has been through one crazy ride once he found out he was a Hero. He wondered what strange things his father had to do to earn respect of his people. He shook his head deciding to not think of it. Once he was clean and dry he decided to not put on the prince outfit Jasper put out for him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the door but he creaked it open just wide enough to peek his head out. He didn't see Jasper or the puppy.

"Uh, Jasper? You around?" He asked. No response. Jake opened the door wider and snuck to the dressing room. Sneaking across the marble floor in his bare feet, he opened the door. He had the look of horror when he saw Jasper in it with Razor.

"Sir!" Jasper exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Oh balls!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Jasper asked Jake behind the door.

"Uh, yeah...Jasper. You mind handing me my pajamas? I need to rest." He told the butler.

"Certainly." A few moments he waited and Jasper cracked the door open. He stuck his arm out of the small space between the door and its frame. Jake grabbed the clothes and put them on.

"Okay Jasper. I am decent." He said.

Jasper opened the door and saw he put the night shirt and long johns on.

"Very good. I assume you need to take a nap then?"

"More than a nap. I am so tired I am not even thinking." He said over his shoulder once he reached the door. He opened the sleeper room and saw the bed, walking to it in a trance like state. He didn't even know Jasper followed him.

"I washed the sheets for you sir. I will place a do not disturb sign on the door as well."

"Thank you Jasper. But who will disturb me in the Sanctuary?"

"Just apart of my duties to keep you comfortable, sir."

He crawled on top of the bed. He didn't even bother laying under the blankets. Jasper sighed and pulled a fleece blanket from the small closet in the corner. He covered the already fast asleep hero.

"Good night sir."


	9. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

The sun rose up on another morning in Brightwall. The little girl rescued from yesterday was able to get a full nights rest in an actual bed and was able to eat without chains. She couldn't believe she survived. She was much more wiser and mature for her young age. She was able to push last months events behind her in order to sleep. She didn't have nightmares last night. The only dream she had was of the dashingly handsome new hero she called 'friend'. She was too young to experience feelings of love but she now believes that fairy tale endings do happen. She was wide awake now, singing as she combed her hair. She looked blankly at the small hand mirror and thought about Jake again. She couldn't help it, she thought he was attractive. She didn't want to tell her mother just yet. She could only hear her reaction, 'How could a thirteen year old girl fall in love overnight with a stranger?'

'Simple.' She thought. 'I am a girl. He is a boy. An attractive one as well.'

She also cursed herself.

'Maybe it is puppy love...' She sighed.

'Why is it so difficult for her to understand?' She put her comb down and stared at herself in the mirror. 'Maybe I am the one making this hard on myself.' She reasoned.

'He could already have a girlfriend.' Her subconscious was now fighting with her.

'He could be married as well.'

"I didn't see a ring!" She said to herself.

Her mother opened the door and saw her daughter sitting at her desk.

'It's like nothing happened.' Christina thought.

"Momma?" She turned to her and looked at her with a confused face.

"Yes honey?"

"I need to tell you something. You may not like it." She was much more bold after her ordeal.

"What is it, Sharon?"

'If I survived near death experience I can tell my mother I like Jake.' She reasoned to herself.

"Sharon?"

She snapped back to reality.

"Momma...do you remember Jake?"

"Of course I do! I am in his debt! He risked his life to bring you back to me." She walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I know that momma. I was actually thinking...well not thinking."

"Sharon? What is on your mind?"

"I have a crush on Jake!" She said quickly.

Her mother looked at her straight in the eye. She looked at her to see if she was serious.

"Momma. I don't expect you to understand how I can have a crush on a man I barely know, but that is how it usually happens. I need to see him again."

"Sharon. He won't see you as a companion type. He will see you as a little girl. A little girl who he saved. I am not saying he will forget you. Just..."

"Just what Momma?"

She didn't want her little girl to be blocked by her excuses or her reasoning. What is normal in Albion anymore? If her daughter wants to be with a boy she just met then she should be allowed to. She will go against her wishes anyway if she steers her to reasoning.

"Just...nothing. Lets go see if we can get Jake to come back to Brightwall."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We can leave a quest card. He will get it. We just need to make it noticeable so he will come right away. Maybe I will ask him to deliver a package."

"Momma. That's silly. He is a Hero. Not a mailing service." Sharon giggled.

"I know. But there isn't anything else I can think of."

"Okay. I hope he comes soon. I want to see him again."


	10. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)

Jasper was in the main room of the Sanctuary reading 'The Book of Hero's' again to learn more about the enchanted place. He looked up to see the puppy scratching at the door where Jake was sleeping.

"Sorry pup. Your master is resting. He has been in there for a while though, almost sixteen hours. I am beginning to worry."

Jasper decided to head toward the sleeper room. He softly knocked before entering, not wanting to see him half nude again. He waited a few seconds and knocked once more. No answer. He opened the door and saw Jake was still in the same position when he crashed on the bed. He walked a little closer to the bed side to see if he was still breathing. He couldn't see his chest but saw his back rising and falling. Jasper was content in knowing he was still alive. He gathered the pup who was making a desperate attempt to try and jump on the bed.

"No no no. Let him rest." He whispered.

"Jasper?" Jake murmured.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you, sir. I was just checking on you."

"No. That's ok." He sat up on the bed, stretching out his arms.

"I have never slept that long in my life. Even after a hang over." He chuckled.

"I'm sure sir. Anyway. I learned more about the Sanctuary. There is a hidden room here in the trophy room. It is a older cullis gate that allows you to go to an ancient part of Albion. You may be able to visit the Hero's Guild where older hero's were made. You may be able to visit Oakvale as well. Birthplace of your great great great great...etcetera etcetera...grandfather."

Jake's eyes went big.

"How? Like...time travel?"

"Not time travel. You will be able to see present day Oakvale. You won't be able to see your ancestors. Just see where they were born. It would be quite a thing to see. You may even meet other hero's."

"Unreal!" Jake said.

"My thoughts exactly. I was skeptical like you. Then I got too curious and found the inactive cullis gate."

"I may explore that later. I believe it is a good idea to get cleaned up and get out of these pajamas. I know Sabine is still waiting for me."

"Oh yes. I believe you kept him waiting long enough."

"I don't suppose Walter is in Brightwall anymore?"

"Probably not sir."

"Alright. I will head to the Dweller camp then."

"Very good sir."

He opened the dressing room door and put on what he had on yesterday. The outfit was cleaned and pressed so it looked brand new.

"Thanks again Jasper."

"Anytime sir."

He headed for the map table. He leaned over it and he heard a bing again. He looked down to the left.

'Villager is requesting assistance in package delivery. Brightwall.'

Jake stood up with a confused look.

"Something the matter?"

"Look at this weird quest card. How are people even putting these on the map table?"

"Something else we don't know about the Sanctuary." Jasper said and read the card that Jake held.

"Delivery service? How strange."

"What do these people think I am!? I'm not a delivery boy!"

"Well said sir!"

Jake looked at the card, thinking of tearing it up, then he sighed.

"I am a Hero...if I need to be a delivery boy...then I need to be a delivery boy. I will accept this quest."

"How very good of you sir. Putting the people's needs before yours."

Jake murmured something incoherent.

"I do however need to talk to Sabine. That is more important than a package. Erm...unless this package is medicine for an orphanage...then I don't know what to do first."

"Just go talk to Sabine first. Maybe he won't keep you long." Jasper reasoned.

"Okay." Jake said.

He leaned over the map again and teleported to the Dweller camp.

He shivered.

'Walter was right. It is cold up here.'

"Walter?" Jake shouted.

"Ah. There you are." He heard Walter's voice from behind him.

"I told Sabine you talked to Saker and well..." He trailed.

"Yes?"

"He did ask you to kill Saker but I guess you proven yourself to be the better man."

"Well..it gave me no joy to kill all those bandits."

"At least you disbanded them. In a rather violent way."

"Thanks Wally." He said sarcastically.

"Sabine is on your side for the revolution. You have Saker on your side as well. You are getting closer to taking the throne. There is still an army at Logan's disposal. You need more allies."

"You seem to know a lot about this whole revolution business. Was there a revolt when you were a soldier?"

"No. When your father was king there were no revolutionaries. Things were peaceful. Of course there was a few problems but your father was a master negotiator. He always knew what do to to make both sides happy."

Jake smiled. He had a lot to live up to it seemed.

"Well Walter. You want to head back to Brightwall?" Jake said at last.

"Yes. Take me to the pub. Are you sure you don't want to join me in some ale? My treat."

"Now that you mention it...what the hell. Let's go get hammered! I need to let loose." Jake said crudely.

He grabbed Walter's hand again, teleporting to the Sanctuary.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary." Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper." Jake said.

"You haven't forgotten about your courier quest."

"N-no."

"What?" Walter was confused.

"Oh. I accepted another quest card. I am a temporary delivery boy."

"You are something else. Accepting quest cards without question." Walter said.

"Not entirely. I kinda threw a hissy fit...but I did accept it."

"Hissy fit or not. You put the needs of others before yours!" Walter said.

"I believe I said that very thing just a few moments ago." Jasper added.

"It's true, Jake. You doubt yourself and there is no need to."

"Alright. That is more than enough with the camp fire reaffirming songs." Jake chuckled.

He leaned over the map table once more and in a flash they were in Brightwall again. It was just past seven and it seemed the pub was in full swing.

"Ah ha! Things are starting to get rolling!" Walter exclaimed, practically running to the pub. Jake smiled and shook his head. As he started for the pub, he remembered the quest he had to do.

'It is late. Maybe the person is in the pub.' He thought to himself.

"Jake! Jake!" A female voice was calling for him.

He turned and saw Christina running toward him. She had better looking clothes and her hair was braided.

"Hey! How are you?" Jake beamed.

"I never thanked you for rescuing my daughter. I kind of yanked her from you and ran off." She gave him a warm hug once she caught up to him.

"Your happiness is thanks enough. Really. I don't want anything."

"No. I must give you something. Please. Come with me." She grabbed his gauntleted arm and pulled him through the town. She headed to a house along side the river, the last house on the block. There she knocked on the door for some reason.

"Why did you knock on the door to your own house?" Jake asked.

"I lost my home when I had to pay for the search party for my daughter. I had to sell it in order to pay the guards. This isn't my house."

Jake was about to ask who's house it was when a man opened the door. He had dozens of tattoos on his arms and face. He wondered how many more he had.

"Christina? Who is this?" The man asked.

"This is the man who saved Sharon."

The man gave him a crushing bear hug.

"You are most welcome here! You are a hero!" The man said.

He let go of Jake and humbly invited him into his home. He walked in and saw Sharon coloring on a piece of paper. She looked up at him and dropped her pencil.

"Jake!" She darted towards him, almost knocking her little table over. She gave him a hug around his waist.

He smiled at her fondly remembering what she had been through.

'Girls got nerves of steel.' He thought.

"Jake! I am so glad to see you! Please! Come in the back yard with me!" She pleaded.

"I would love to but I can't stay. I need to find the person who gave me this quest card." He held it down to her so she could read it.

"I...believe I know who gave that to you." Christina began.

"Oh yes?" Jake waited for her answer.

"I did. But I don't have a package for you. I am sorry Jake. I abused the quest card method. My daughter wanted to see you so badly. There was no possible way we could contact you. This was the only way we could get you to come back."

Jake wasn't mad. He was a little disappointed that there was no quest but he couldn't say no to his new friends. Especially to the little girl that has been through so much. To Sharon, he was a celebrity.

"It's alright. I can tear this card up then, right?" He smiled.

"Yes. I am glad you understand. You can stay for a while then? It would mean the world to her if you stayed at least until tomorrow. My daughter is crazy about you." She asked.

Jake looked at Sharon. Her eyes were big and pleading for him to spent the night.

"I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Absolutely not. In fact it would be the greatest honor. We could have a cookout to celebrate my daughters return!" She suggested.

"Food?!"

"Yes. Whatever you wish! We will cook it for you."

"Then I guess I have no choice. I am forced to stay here and endure the best of Brightwall's hospitality!" He mock huffed. He winked at Sharon. She didn't go weak. No. She just felt a mini earthquake and fell on her bottom. Jake was instantly there to pick her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked half laughing.

"Y-yeah. I just...fell. That's all."

"What do you want to do? Your mother says you are crazy about me." He smiled.

"Jake. I want to talk to you actually. Can you come in the back yard please?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

She lead him out back and sat down on the small stairs. She patted the ground next to her prompting him to sit. He sat next to her and turned his body so he could look at her. The sun was almost gone. It was a little difficult to see her face.

"Jake. I need to tell you something. I am sure my mother told you why I wanted to see you. She was not lying when she said I was crazy about you. But she meant it in an entirely different context." She looked at the ground.

"Actually. No. She never told me exactly. What she told me just a few minutes ago was all I heard."

"Jake. You are a wonderful man. You saved me and you are asking nothing in return. But that's not the reason why I am crazy about you."

"What are you saying exactly? Make it clear please." He looked at her. He knew what she was going to say next, he just wanted her to say it.

"Jake. I have feelings for you."

"What feelings? Feelings of friendship? Of remorse? Of what?"

"Of love Jake. I have fallen in love with you. You can call it puppy love. Call it whatever. I have feelings of love for you." She blurted out. Her mind was on auto pilot as she waited for his reaction. Did she shoo him away? Did he have the same feelings for her or did he only see her as a little girl?

"I know you have been through a lot. Most people would have given up hope after being locked in that cage. You are a strong girl. A quality that I happen to like in a woman." He finished.

She looked up and her eyes went big again. She was hoping to all gods he was going to confess the same feeling.

"You are still young though. You are a little girl. You still should be running from boys pretending they have cooties." He laughed a little.

"That part died when I was in that cage. There were worse things than cooties that I saw." She teared up.

Jake sympathized, he didn't want to make her cry.

"I am so sorry. If only I was there for you. You wouldn't have gone through any of that." He said somberly.

"It isn't your fault. The only thing you are guilty of is being completely innocent, yet you managed to make things right. You are my hero. My wonderful hero." She half smiled.

He smiled back at her and he took her hands. They were so small in his. He looked at her for the longest time.

"You are so mature for your age. I guess that is what happens when you have to fend for yourself. It is really astonishing what you came through."

"Jake. Please. I need to know right now how you feel about me."

The sun was now gone. It was too dark to see her facial features. He casted a low grade fireball in his palms and she jumped a little.

"There you are." He said as he smiled.

"Please."

"Sharon...I can't say it. It is not right. You are too young. It wouldn't be right. It would be also a crime. Me dating a little girl who isn't even legal?"

"Who said anything about dates? I just want to know how you feel. I told you how I feel. I love you, Jake." It was easier for her to say now that he knew. She just needed him to say it back.

"You will have a special place in my heart." He said lamely.

"You can't say it, can you?"

"No. I can't. You are not in my age group. I am sorry."

She stood up and ran away from him.

"Sharon! Wait!" He called after her and gave chase but she didn't listen. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Christina asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" He thought for a second. "I guess I kind of did something." He looked at his feet.

The tattooed man was up in his face in a heartbeat.

"What did you do?!" He threatened.

"Your daughter has feelings for me. She has fallen in love with me and I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear."

"She isn't my daughter. Her father was murdered when bandits attacked him and stole his cargo. I am just a close friend who picked these two up after Christina sold her house. I opened my doors to them. You should open the doors to your heart and at least tell her you have feelings for her."

"What!? I don't have feelings for her! Plus that's a lot different then saying you love someone!" Jake said defensively.

"Why else would you hang around?"

"I...don't know. She is a strong girl, but that is what she is. She is too young for me." Jake hung his head.

"Jake, we know she likes you. My daughter knows what she wants. It is true she is too young for you. I told that to her but she dismissed it like it wasn't a big deal. We will support you two if you decide it is time." Christina said.

"Well. Now I sort have wished you both knew. It would have made it easier for me to return her feelings. I feel bad now." Jake said defeated.

There was an unusual silence. Jake sat down at the table and Christina stood near him.

"I made roasted chicken if you like." Christina said trying to soften things up. The atmosphere was awkward, it was suffocating. Jake almost acted on leaving but remembered he promised he would stay the night.

"Alright. Sounds good. I think after diner I will try again." Jake said.

Christina walked towards Sharon's bedroom door and knocked lightly. She could hear small sobbing.

"Jake? Is that you?"

"No. Jake is at the diner table. You want to eat?"

Christina opened the door and saw her little girl laying on her bed back side up.

"I do. I want Jake to eat in my room. Just Jake."

Christina looked at her.

"Mom. I know what I want."

"I know. Just...Jake knows we know. He may try again."

"He will?" Sharon asked full of joy.

"He will. Just don't think he is doing it because we gave him the okay. He has the same feelings for you as you do for him."

"How do you know?"

"It is something he said. He almost felt relieved we know." She walked out the door leaving her daughter to think about what Jake said and why he had an all of a sudden turn of mind. She sat on her bed waiting for him to walk in. It was about ten minutes later when he walked in with two plates with food on them. He smiled at her and she was no longer mad at him.

'Darn his face.' She laughed at herself inwardly.

"I hope there is room for two." He said putting the plates down on her desk.

"There is always room for you." She said. He picked up on the flirtatiousness in her voice.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' He thought. He was a little more comfortable.

"Let me get some drinks. What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Water sounds good." She smiled.

"Okay. Be right back." He said.

He turned and walked to the door. Sharon's eyes dropped down to his bottom as he walked away. She was sure she had him, she just needed him to declare his feelings just as she did.

Jake returned after just five minutes with two cups full of water and she noticed he closed the door. She accepted the water with a nod.

"Thank you." She said. Her fingers brushed his as she took the cup. It felt like she was going to faint.

"Here is your plate." He handed her a plate with a small piece of chicken on it.

"I wasn't sure how much you eat so I took the smallest piece."

As they ate on the bed, they both sat cross legged and kept their plates on their laps.

"Jake you have something..."

Instead of finishing her sentence, she moved the plate on the bed and crawled closer to him. She licked the small piece of chicken on the corner of his mouth.

"That tasted better on you." She purred.

"Sharon! You..." For once he was at a loss of words.

She only laughed at his blushing pink face.

"I didn't want that on your face. I wanted to make sure I got it." She said with a shrug.

He smiled.

"You are a little flirty thing aren't you?" He said throaty.

"I guess I learned the best from the worst." She said as she shrugged.

He shook his head.

"That's not a good thing. Love is something special. It isn't just mindless...erm." He paused forgetting he was with a child.

"Oh Avo." She said.

"What?"

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I am far from perfect. You know what? Let's not talk about this. I am ready for dessert. What about you?"

"You are my dessert."

That shocked him even more when she licked chicken off his face.

"I think I am in over my head."

She smiled at him.

"You didn't think a child would be so brazen?"

"Hell no. But I will tell you what I think."

"What do you think?"

"I think I love you too."

"Think?"

"You give me a few more years and I will return for you. I promise."

"A few years!?" She exclaimed.

"Shhh! Yes." He said laughing.

"Why a few years?"

"You don't know why I am really taking all these quests, do you?" He inquired.

"No. Enlighten me." She crossed her arms.

'This is gunna be good.' She thought.

"Because I am the Prince of Albion. I am King Logan's brother. I am King Jake the first's son. I am plotting a revolution to overthrow my brother and take the throne of Albion. I can not be distracted by a relationship right now. This is a very serious situation. I need you to wait for me. I will come back for you. You have my word." He said finally.

She couldn't believe him but she did at the same time. He was a hero. He said it without a hint of sarcasm. He held his eye contact and never gave a reason for her to think differently.

"Now do you understand?" He asked.

She paused for what seemed to be an eternity to him. She looked in his eyes to see if he would laugh and say, 'Got'cha.' but he never did. She registered it all in her head. All the information seemed to bounce around.

"I do and I don't." She said at last.

"Good enough." He said.

"I am willing to wait for you. You are way past waiting for, only, please come back to me."

"I tell you what."

He rose from the bed and walked to her nightstand. He took a piece of paper and tore it in half. He grabbed a pen and began scribbling on the paper. He then walked back to her giving her one piece and keeping the other.

"It says 'I promise.' and mine says 'I promised.' You begin to doubt me, pull out that paper and read it. You will have your doubts erased." He folded up his paper and put it in his pocket.

She had tears in her eyes and a few that fell on the paper as she looked at it. She then held it close to her chest completely touched by his action. She looked up and had a tearful but smiling face.

"Oh you are good." She said at last.

He just chuckled and sat back down on her bed.

"We should go to sleep. It is a little after ten o'clock." He said, looking at the small grandfather clock.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead."

She giggled at him.

"You are so goofy. Are you ever not goofy?"

"I am an easy going guy. That is what I am told anyway."

"I like that. Serious when you need to be, goofy when you're not."

"What did you want to ask me?"

She all of a sudden felt stupid and she didn't know why.

"D-do you wanna..." She trailed.

He gave her a look.

"Um. Do what?"

"Do you wanna sleep with me?" She mentally smacked herself. She waved her hands in her face.

"Nonononono! Not that!" She quickly recovered. "What I meant was, do you want to sleep in my room? My bed is two small mattresses pushed together."

"Well that is a lot less of a loaded question." He said with a hint of laughter. "Sure. Let's pull this bed apart." He said getting off the bed.

"I can ask my mom where an extra set of sheets are."

"Okay."

She left the room as he began to strip the sheets off her bed. He took the pillows off her bed and set them on the dresser. He saw a dozen folded little papers where the pillows were.

'It is not my business what she puts under her pillows.' He thought to himself.

As he collected the small notes from the bed, a couple papers fluttered to the floor. One was in bold red ink. He couldn't help but read that one.

'I love Jake.' He mentally read. He smiled. 'This girls got it bad.'

He looked at the rest and they all said the same thing only in different colors and letters. Some were bold, some were light, some were underlined. She even drew them holding hands on a bigger piece of scrap paper. He saw another one and she used a heart shape for the 'A' in his name. 'Really bad.'

He put the torn papers in her nightstand and he continued with stripping the bed. He pulled the mattresses apart but kept them close. Sharon walked in with a sheet set and a big grin on her face.

"This one is for you." She handed them to him. He started putting the sheets on his bed and she made hers. They finished and she turned to him.

"I am going to put my pajamas on."

He took the hint and turned around. She peeked at his face to see if he had his eyes closed. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to see her naked yet. She already made him hers. She guessed she finally understood where he was coming from.

"I am finished." She said bashfully.

"Okay. I need to put on my pajamas." He said. "Wait here." He grasped the Guild Seal in his pocket and he disappeared. She was completely baffled. How could a five foot eleven man vanish without a trace?

She began to worry. After a while she laid down and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later he had on his pajamas. He had his top and bottoms on. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. She actually saw how muscular he was. His pecs were well defined through the shirt. He smiled at her.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes." She said with a staring face.

He chuckled and walked to her. He lightly kissed her cheek and she instantly flushed a light pink. He decided to crawl into bed. He slid his feet in and stretched his arm out non verbally indicating she should do the same.

She snapped out of her space mind and did so. She turned to him and rested her head on her left arm. She held out her other arm and he grabbed it with his gauntleted arm laying on his stomach. She closed her eyes and let out a little sigh.

He closed his eyes seconds after her. They both drifted off to the most blissful sleep the both of them have ever had.


	11. Chapter 10

Mentions of sexual themes. Nothing too bad.

(Chapter 10)

Jasper could consider himself a lucky man. He was the only one who was doing an extensive discovery of the legendary, but not even known, Hero's Sanctuary. He found the room simply astonishing.

'I wonder how things are doing with the delivery business.' Jasper thought. 'I just remembered the Guild Seal is a communication device.'

He again adored the place.

"Utterly remarkable." He exclaimed.

'Uh, sir?' Jasper's voice echoed.

Jake spilled his coffee.

'Jasper? Is that you? Bloody balverines. You scared the life out of me.'

'Yes. Well...sorry. It seems I am able to speak to you through the Guild Seal. If you have a free minute there is an important quest available for you.' He concluded.

'Okay. Um. How important?' He said as he wiped the table off with a wet cloth.

'Like I said. The next free minute you have you should return to the Sanctuary.'

"Alright then." He said to nobody.

Jake was sitting at the table by himself in the first minutes of sunlight.

'I shouldn't leave without saying goodbye.' He thought.

He stood up from the table and he tiptoed to Sharon's room where she was still sleeping. He looked at her desk where paper was piled on the top. He took a piece and began to jot down a note.

I am bad at writing notes so I am going to just write what is on my mind. I regret having to leave so early. I was just informed I need to leave for another quest. No worries though. I will visit you as often as I can when I have free time. You haven't gotten rid of me just yet. Just remember that piece of paper I gave to you.

With love,

Jake (your special Hero)

He quickly read through it to make sure he was satisfied. He folded it up and put it in her hand. He swept a few strands of hair from her face and gave her a loving promise kiss on her forehead. He smiled as she shifted on her sleep. With a deep sigh he turned and left the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" The house owner asked.

"I, uh, have a prior engagement I need to see to."

The man looked at him with the worlds most confused look.

"As you know, I am a Hero. I am needed elsewhere. I will never forget you people and your great hospitality when I am adventuring. I thank you, but not enough times, for treating me like the family member you never had."

"We will never as well. You are a kind man. We thank you again for what you have done. I am sure Sharon's father thanks you as well. We will see you soon Hero." The man gave him a hearty handshake. With that, he was back to the Sanctuary.

"What is going on, Jasper?"

"It seems your heroic status is tested once more. There are several new quest cards available for you."

Jake looked at the map. He saw ten new quests for him. He looked at the first one.

"Mistpeak Monorail? Walter is waiting for me in Mistpeak? Since when was he able to put these things in here?" He wondered.

"Anyone can ask for assistance. My guess is Walter got too drunk last night and got himself lost in Mistpeak." Jasper said.

Jake rolled with laughter.

"You really know how to make me laugh, Jasper."

"Alright. Go and see what Walter wants. Who knows how long he has been waiting for you."

Jake did so and he read the quest card. It didn't say anything in particular. He stood up and looked at Jasper.

"It just says he is waiting for me. At the monorail."

"I am surprised you were able to read a drunk mans scribble."

Jake made a small laugh and he teleported to Mistpeak. He was at the lake again just before the bandit camp. He located the nearest outdoor directory, found where he was on the map and proceeded on a rather twisty road to the monorail at full speed. He was surprised he didn't encounter any trouble. He was sure word spread about his actions at the camp and half expected a 'revenge plot', but nothing. He reached the entrance and he stood there expecting to pay a toll. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He withdrew his pistol from the holster and span around so fast it actually startled the man. He glared at the man waiting for him to identify himself.

"Whoa. Easy there. A bit jumpy are we?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Jake lowered his pistol.

"Name's Billy. I am a wandering trader. I am trying to reach Brightwall village but the route is infested with bandits. If you could help me reach the safety of Brightwall I would be ever so grateful. I will pay you now and pay you the rest when we get there."

"Uh. Do you mind waiting? I really have to see my friend here in the monorail mine."

"How long will it take? I really need to get there."

"I don't know. I am quite positive he wants to use the monorail. I might not come back after a long while."

"I tell you what. I will double the payment if you help me now. I offer five hundred gold now and I will give you another five hundred when we get there."

'Now that's some gold!' He thought.

"Okay. Now you changed the offer." He wasn't greedy...he really needed gold. He grabbed Billy's hand and lead the way to Brightwall. He ran so fast Billy was having a hard time keeping up.

"I love the life of a wandering trader. There is so much...wandering. A bit of trading as well."

He said nothing. He didn't want to waste time.

"My mother was a wandering trader. Couldn't tell if my father was...nor could my mother." He laughed a strange laugh

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He mocked.

They were more than half way there. He could start to see grass instead of snow.

"I was fairly certain we would be attacked by bandits." Billy admitted.

"Well...I believe I had something to do with that." Jake said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They managed to get to Brightwall in one piece. Jake was a little upset because he now had to back track, but for one thousand gold, it was easy money.

Billy gave him the other half of his reward and he was off, doubling his speed back to the monorail.

He made it in half the time from before. Once he arrived he walked into the mine and scoped out for Walter. He was sitting casually on the top bench whistling and humming.

Jake approached him and Walter smiled at him.

"There you are! You abandoned me at the pub! You missed one heck of a party!"

"I, uh, had to talk to someone."

"Oh yes. The delivery job. How did it go?"

"It didn't go. You remember the mother of the lost girl?"

"Christina? What happened?"

He paused.

"Jake?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He never lied to Walter before but he instantly believed Walter would judge him.

"Well, anyway. We are about to ride a monorail. Have you been on one before?"

"Walter, you know I never have."

"It is something I never understood. People queue up in here to get dangled in a steel box." Jake heard a train horn in the distance. "And here it comes." He heard it again. As soon as he saw it emerge from the foggy cave, he thought it was cool. His inner child was itching to get in it.

"Most of these people will be heading to Bowerstone. But we will be taking a detour. I just hope.." The train began to shake and it came to a dead stop.

"Something's wrong!" Walter exclaimed.

The train started to smoke. A deafening explosion separated the large rolling gears from the long snake like rail. Another explosion seconds later and the train fell straight down. First a thunderous boom, then a huge plume of smoke.

"No!" Walter shouted. "Come on! We need to get down there and search for survivors!" Walter said heroically.

Jake followed step by step behind him. Walter drew his sword when they reached the iron gate. He wedged it between the frame and with extreme effort, Walter was able to pry it open.

"Let's go!" Walter said.

Jake ran ahead of Walter and he entered the elevator first.

"Looks like this is the only way down. Alright. I can do this." He stepped in with Jake. He pulled the lever and the wooden box descended down the shaft. The doors opened and Jake noticed Walter ran out of it. He always knew he hated closed places but he didn't know it was that bad. They walked a few steps down the tracks and they both heard giggling. Not of a child. It wasn't even human. As they rounded the corner, they saw midget like creatures running around. Some riding the remains of the monorail as if they were in celebration, others were still hitting the wreckage and the rest were on fire. Clearly they weren't smart but smart enough to bring down a man made machine. A sort of reckless deadly. A terrible combination.

"Hobbes! I knew that was more than just an accident! Leave none of the little bastards alive." Walter said drawing his weapons. Jake drew his pistol and started firing. He suddenly felt the urge to raise it up in the air. The world slowed down and it felt like air was somehow being sucked inward around his body. He blinked a few times and lifted his pistol. He noticed it looked much different. It's handle was morphed into an intriguing design. He heard a Hobbe growl at him almost offended that he wasn't fighting. Smirking as he aimed and cocked his pistol, he fired at the blubbery creature.

'Oh! That feels so right!' He inwardly said.

The creature flew at least five feet backwards. The beasts were lying dead on the ground within a few minutes.

"That's it. But there will be more. That's something you can count on with Hobbes. There's always more."

"So where are we going? This monorail plan isn't going too well is it?"

"No. We are headed to a place called Mourningwood. I would rather walk there then dangle across in a death trap. I will not be getting into a monorail as long as I live, I can tell you that."

"Me neither. Count me out."

They continued through the cave randomly being attacked by Hobbes but the duo downed the nasty vermin in record timing. It was almost a friendly game between the two.

They reached the end of the long cave tunnel and emerged to a swamp.

"This isn't good. Hold on." Jake paused.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to get my boots wet!"

"Seriously Jake?"

"Just kidding. Let's be about crossing this nasty place."

They continued walking. The swamp water sloshing around their boots.

"I am going to need a bath after walking through this mess." Jake said with a look of disgust.

Walter made a short chuckle.

"We made a good team back there. I almost forgot what it was like...fighting next to a hero."

Jake thought of his father again. He felt like he was the luckiest person in Albion. How many people can say they can throw magic around?

"We are heading to the Mourningood Fort. It is rumored to be haunted. I am hoping the people we are looking for are still there."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because...come nightfall...it is the most dangerous place in Albion."

"Is it now?" He was more than willing to accept the challenge.

"So. Why do they call this place Mourningwood?" Jake asked with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. It is called that because the dead are believed to still be in mourning. They never found peace. Have you ever dealt with Hollowmen?"

"Yes. There were hundreds of them under the Reliquary."

"Ah. So you are more prepared than I imagined."

"Oh yes." Jake was getting pumped.

They passed over the only bridge in the swamp only to round back and down to go under it.

"I think we are almost there." Walter said. "What I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath."

Jake silently agreed, keeping his mind razor sharp. If the rumors about the fort were to be true, he wanted to be the first one to attack. They approached a giant gate and heard a gun being cocked.

"Seize your movement! Be you men or be you Hollowmen?" A deep voiced soldier said at the top of a bird watch.

"Have you gone daft boy? Open up the gate."

"Walter? Is that you?"

"The very same. Now, will you open up?"

"Just a minute. Who is that boy with you?"

"He is the prince. Open up! I am starting to get a rash!" Walter said impatiently.

"The prince? What the name in Skorm is he doing here?! This is no place for him."

"If you open up the bloody door, I will explain to you how this is exactly the place where he needs to be."

"Alright Walter. It is your hide." He turned his head regarding his army comrades. "Open the gate! Tell Major Swift! 'Walter's here!'"

They heard scrambling behind the gate. The door finally opened to reveal a dramatically mustached man in a red soldiers coat. It had dozens of badges indicating his rank and bravery. A blonde man stood beside him with an unusual grin on his face.

"There he is! The one and only! Major Swift!" He gave the man a vigorous handshake.

"Ho-ho. Walter! What the blazes are you doing here?"

"We were here to talk to you." He said getting right to business.

"Is this, uh?" Swift asked as he turned to Jake.

"Prince Jake. Yes. I will explain later. Treat him like any pair of hands for now."

"Very well." Swift twirled his mustache.

"This is Captain Benjamin Finn. He will show you around. He could use your help around the fort in repairs." He pointed out the man. Jake followed Finn to assist in fixing up the fort.

"So. I am assuming the tales about this place are true."

"I'll say. We've been stationed here for months. Trying to eradicate the hollow beasts. Mainly, it is us getting eradicated. We lost some fine soldiers, including Lieutenant Simmons here. And the buggers will be back soon!"

"Logan just loves sending you to do the dirty work. That is part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh yes?"

"The prince here is well on his way to taking the throne from Logan."

"Ah ha! Through glorious battle?"

"Hopefully not. We are hoping he surrenders peacefully. After his actions these past few years, I highly doubt it. We are preparing an army for that very reason."

"That is a good idea."

"Yes. That is also part of why I needed to speak with you."

"I am listening." He took a puff of his long pipe.

"We need you boys to side with us. I am sure by now you have had enough of Logan's tyranny."

"I swore loyalty to the King. We all did. But this isn't how it was meant to be. The 'old guard' has been shoved aside and the new soldiers Logan has been training do not care for the land or its people."

Walter was about to say something but he was cut short as a light blue wisp weightlessly floated by him and Swift. It lunged itself into an occupied grave and a skeletal creature unburied itself and let out a monstrous roar. Finn and Jake both jumped down from the upper part of the fort.

"They're here! Start firing!" Finn shouted.

Jake knew exactly what to do. He summoned his Will and began tossing fireballs at the ancient soldiers. With expert aiming he tossed a fireball at one square in the chest. The force sent the hollow being backwards and came in contact with five others who were unfortunate to be in its way. Jake was relentless in killing the Hollowmen but he was extra careful to not accidentally light his new allies on fire. They fought and fought, bullets and fireballs flying everywhere. Swift managed to kill two Hollowmen with a single bullet and shouted a loud 'Huzzah!' when he saw them both fall.

Finn was slicing the skeletons up with his newly sharpened blade. Walter was holding his own fighting side by side to his former comrade, Major Swift. However, the more they killed, the more they came to take each others place. For every one they killed, a dozen more came through any way they could. Walter was beginning to tire. His older body couldn't keep up with the younger men. He collapsed after just hours of fighting.

"Is there any end to these monstrosities!?" Walter said gasping for breath.

"Come on Walter! Get up! We are not done yet! They're still coming!" Jake urged. He stood over him in full protection mode. He was so keen on encouraging Walter get up he didn't hear the footsteps of a running Hollowman behind him.

"Jake! Look out!" Walter called out.

He turned around but he didn't have enough time to react. He squeezed his eyes shut...but he didn't feel pain. He opened one eye and saw the Hollowman stopped just inches from slicing his torso. He opened his other eye and saw a look of pain on the creatures skinless face as it fell over and died. He looked around and didn't see who killed the Hollowman. He didn't think twice on asking who saved him. He pulled Walter up on his feet and continued fighting. Many hours later, they were starting to see that the Hollowmen were lessening in numbers. Just a few popped up around the fort but were easily killed off before they charged at someone.

"That seems to be the lot of them. I have never seen so many in one night." Finn said.

"I wonder why there were so many. We fought the whole night away! This is the worst invasion this fort has ever seen. We lost so many men."

"I don't know. This was a night to remember." Walter shook Swifts hand congratulating each other for surviving the horrific attack. Once the battle was put behind them Walter got back to business again.

"So. What do you say? Will you join us?"

"Walter has absolute faith in you, young hero. And after seeing you in action, so do I! Bring back the honor to this coat. Free the people instead of oppressing them." Swift said.

Jake walked up to Swift and gave him a hand shake.

"I promise."

The sunshine peeked through the windows with perfect timing and seemed to bring some newfound friendship between the future king and the Albion Army.

"Very well. I shall bid you farewell, good luck and...all that." Swift concluded.

"Just don't get these lads killed. We need all the help we can get."

"You know exactly what to say to keep morale up. Now get out of here." Ben said.

"Farewell my friends!" Walter called back.

"Come on. You did good today." He said to Jake as they began to run up the hill.

"Do I get a cookie?" Jake joked.

"You will get a cookie at the very end of this." Walter said. "There is a small camp at the end of this road. It is home to many friendly people. If you need to replenish anything I am sure they will give you a discount if you help them around their camp."

"What sort of stuff will they have me do?" Jake asked.

"Well, I don't know. Whatever they can find. Remember, you are looking to make allies, not enemies. That is the last thing we need. Any help you give them will surely help in the end."

"Okay."

They continued to run through a graveyard. Jake was extra careful he didn't step on a gravesite on accident. He couldn't stand to see another angry Hollowman. They both reached the camp and it wasn't exactly full of people like Jake expected. It was a small camp, its villagers looked like they lived off the land, taking only what they needed and never taking something without replacing it. The huts and houses were all raised up over the swamp. The villagers were shocked to see an outsider as most of them clamored around them.

"Who are you?"

Jake wasn't sure he should say his name around these people. He wasn't sure the reaction he would get, he was close to the castle after all. He knew how word travelled.

"This is Jake and I am Walter. We are looking for a place to stay and rest for the day. We will not be a burden and we will pay for the goods we need." Walter spoke for him.

"We are used to providing food and a place to stay for wandering traders. What do you have to trade?"

"We only offer service. We can assist you in whatever you people need."

The man, who looked like the village leader, seemed to be thinking.

"You know. Your friend looks strong. You don't suppose helping us shape swords, do you?"

"I thought this was a peaceful camp." Jake said.

"We are. But the Hollowmen have become almost daring and attacking our village lately. We need some defense." He reasoned.

"Very well. Show me where your forge is."

Instead of showing him, he pointed in its direction.

"That's your forge?" He said. "It doesn't even have the tools I need to shape a sword."

"They are there."

Jake walked to the rather depressing looking forge. He looked behind it and saw the tools but they were broken.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Just do the best you can." The leader said.

"Okay." Jake shrugged and began to light up the forge by using his gauntlet. It went ablaze in just a few seconds. He reached for a half shaped sword, stuck it in the pit and put it in a barrel full of water. Steam hissed from the barrel from the hot iron.

"What are you doing?! You are not shaping them?!"

"How in Avo's name am I supposed to shape a sword with broken tools!?" Jake challenged.

"Alright. Forget it. Maybe you would prefer helping us land scape?"

The leader walked away only to return with shovels for the both of them.

"Ummm..." He blankly said. Jake took the shovel and followed Walter to where a couple of villagers were digging.

"Come on. Let's get this over with. Seems stopping here was a bad idea." Walter said.

Jake said nothing but nodded slightly.

"Um. Hi." Jake said as he approached a man who had a hole by a rock. He grunted as a response.

"Why are you people so glum?"

"It's not us. We are humble people. Ever since the current leader, Swampy, came to power we have been cursed. Things worse than Hollowmen have attacked us."

"Swampy? His name is Swampy?" Jake held in a burst of laughter. "What's your name?"

"Will you be serious? My name is Leaf." He said.

"I am." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You mentioned something worse than Hollowmen have been attacking your village? What could be worse than a Hollowman?" Jake asked.

"We hear howling at night sometimes. It keeps the children awake. Word says they are Balverines." The mentioning of the word seemed to bring a chill to the air.

"Balverines huh? I heard of them. I never seen one."

"Count yourself lucky. You don't want to meet one, that's for sure. The last thing you see in Albion is the roar of one of natures deadliest designs. Razor sharp teeth and claws. Short temper. All nasty." He shivered. "Those who manage to survive the attack of one die from their wounds...or become a balverine themselves."

"Seems like a challenge to me." Jake said confidently.

"Take my word for it. Stay away from them. If you do see one, say your prayers."

Jake could only smile as he sweetened the deal. He said 'stay away' but Jake only heard 'must find'.

"Well. Maybe we can re-negotiate with the leader." Walter said.

Jake laughed inwardly again as he remembered the leaders name.

"What do you mean negotiate? You are wanting to stay here?" Leaf asked.

"Only until we get out strength back. We just fought the whole night against Hollowmen at the fort. I am exhausted and Jake here is getting slap happy." Walter said, nodding his head at Jake at the mention of his name.

"Hey! Standing right here!" Jake protested.

Walter only laughed.

"Anyway, perhaps we can help defend the village if these Balverines attack."

"What happens if they don't?" Leaf asked.

Walter paused for a few seconds.

"Then count yourselves lucky you survived another night." He said plainly.

"Go ask the leader. Maybe he will be persuaded."

"Walter, if we are defending the village, how will we find rest?" Jake asked with all honesty.

"Simple. We rest during the day, defend during the night, head out in the morning. We need to reach Bowerstone as soon as possible."

"Um. Okay." Jake shrugged.

They both confronted Swampy. Jake laughed again when they saw him.

"Swampy! We have another negotiation for you to listen to." Walter said.

"I am listening."

"We are looking for a place to rest. We are willing to defend your village at night if Balverines attack." Walter said. Swampy was in Walter's face in seconds.

"Balverines?! You have been snooping around haven't you? Who told you such lies?!" He demanded.

Walter remained silent. He realized the power of being a village leader has gone to his head.

"We only ask for a place to rest!" 'Has the cities around the castle been turned?' Walter thought.

"Guards! Take these men to the gallows!" Swampy shouted.

Five guards rushed toward Walter and Jake. Walter drew his sword but Jake stepped in front of him. The guards stopped a few steps away and took a defensive pose. He began summoning his Will but he never used it.

"Who wants it?" Jake challenged. He had his head lowered but his eyes kept their target. He looked very threatening as the guards actually stepped back a few steps from the sheer danger.

"He is a magic user!" One guard said.

"Well duh! You don't think I wear this thing to keep my hand warm, do you?" He said.

"Enough!" Swampy shouted.

The guards withdrew and Swampy stood and addressed them.

"You are asking for a place to stay? Very well. I will see to it you both are undisturbed as you rest." Swampy said.

Jake withdrew the fireball.

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" He asked suspiciously.

'Something doesn't feel right.' Jake thought.

"You are a magic user. My guards don't stand a chance against you. I will have my servant, Flower assist you." He walked away to look for her leaving Jake on high suspense.

He found Flower under one of the shops and lowered his head to her.

"I want you to get close to that magic user. Do what you need to do to distract him." He whispered.

"How do you want me to do that, my liege?"

"I don't care. Do what you please. Once you do so, bring me that gauntlet."

She took a quick peak at Jake when he wasn't looking.

"He is quite handsome. Maybe I could get him seduced. This might be fun." She purred.

They both headed back to Walter and Jake. Once Walter saw the pair, he lowered himself to Jake's ear.

"I don't like this one bit. Something smells fishy."

Jake was all serious. He didn't even make a fish joke.

"I am on the highest alert, Walter." The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Swampy and Flower halted in front of Walter and Jake. He took a good look at the woman who looked to be about twenty years of age.

'She's beautiful!' Jake thought.

She had long deep brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin seemed so soft and her frame was skinny. He gawked at her like he hasn't seen a woman before. His face flushed a dark pink as she approached him.

"I have an area where you two can sleep." Her voice was light and sweet. Her lips formed a smile as she was being stared down by Jake.

'Oh sweet Avo. You really knew what you were doing when you planned this one.' He mentally scolded himself for looking at her in such a way. He already promised himself to another girl he was crazy for.

"There is a small cabin a few houses down. If you two would follow me."

She turned and proceeded to the cabin she mentioned. They followed her and she turned before she opened the door.

"I hope you both have a fine sleep." She gave them a smile.

"Alright. Thank you." Walter said.

They opened the door and she watched them enter. She stopped Jake before he entered.

"Please. If there is anything you need just holler my name." She almost purred. He looked at her wide eyed. He wasn't sure it was him that he, in his aroused state, heard the allure in her voice or it was just coincidence. She leaned closer in his ear.

"You will be hollering it later." She nibbled his ear. He got goosebumps up and down his body. His mouth dropped open and he let out a small moan.

'Has it been that long since I got laid!?' He asked himself.

She pulled her lips away from his ear. She smiled at him and he gulped.

"Is there something the matter?" Her light voice inquired.

"No." His voice cracked.

She waved him in the door. He turned his head away from her and tried to pretend she didn't have that effect on him. He failed miserably when he tripped on the rug in front of the door. She laughed at his lack of grace.

"I'm okay. Just a bruised ego." He said.

He stood up and continued walking. Flower closed the door behind him and walked away. He put his ear to the door to hear if she left.

"Did you see that girl!?" He exclaimed.

"Jake, this isn't the time. You can sleep with her later. Come get some rest." Walter said.

"How can I sleep with this?" He pointed to his erection.

"Sleep on your back." Walter laughed.

Jake made a disgruntled look. That only made him laugh harder.

"Very funny." He said with half closed eyes.

"I bet you she is ugly in the morning. You are so sleep deprived you are hallucinating."

"Oh, we will see." Jake took his bet.

Walter laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Jake thought it was a good idea and crawled into the second bed. He took Walter's advise and laid on his back. The bed was far from comfortable. He swore a bed spring jabbed his butt. His erection started to go down and he eventually fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11)

Sharon woke up a few hours later. She remembered the events from yesterday and she swooned. She moved her arm to lean on it and she heard a crinkling noise. She looked down at her hand and she pulled up the folded note. It had a bunch of hearts and smiley faces on the one side. She wondered who it was from as she scooted herself to the edge of the bed. Her hands hastily opened the note and she read it. She wasn't sad, she was actually happy. Happy because he had confessed how he felt the night before and he actually took the time to leave her a note before he left.

'I just wish there was some way I could talk to him.' She held the note up to her chest as it swelled with love.

She decided it was best for her to get cleaned up and dressed. She had almost a giddy feeling about the way she walked. Once she was dressed she found her mother and gave her a hug.

"Morning Momma!" She beamed.

"Well, someone is in a good mood."

"And why should I not be? I have the most generous, most kind hearted, most...goofy guy in Albion! I am on top of the world."

"You might fall off when I tell you some more good news."

She turned her head to her mother.

"What did he tell you!? Tell me! Tell me!" She bounced.

"He didn't say anything to me. I was going to say, I made you favorite. Pancakes!"

"Thanks Momma!"

She sat down and started eating and Christina smiled at her. The girl had amazing resilience. She sat down with her and they were both goofing around as they ate. When they were finished, Sharon gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and skipped out the door and greeted the morning. The townsfolk were more than supportive of her over the past few days. It is because of their generosity, the events with Jake, and a caring stranger that housed them she was able to keep her demons away. As she approached the pawnbroker he walked up to her.

"Hello. I have a delivery for your mother. It is the fresh batch of cookies my wife made for her." He handed her the box. The smell of the cookies emitted through the box.

"They smell yummy! Thank you, sir!"

"Be sure to say 'hello' from us." He said.

"I will!" She started to the door.

"And Sharon? Welcome back. We are glad you are okay." He said genuinely.

"I am glad to be back." She said over her shoulder. She walked back through town and she saw a group of chickens. She snuck up to the chickens and stuck herself in the middle of the flightless birds. She stuck her hands under her arms and began scratching at the dirt.

"Cluck. Cluck. Cluck."

The townsfolk laughed at her goofiness as they walked by.

"Hey! That kids got talent!" A man said.

"Aww. That makes me want kids!" A woman said.

"I got to admit, that's cute." Another woman said.

Christina was walking around town for her morning shopping and she saw the little cluster of people near the statue in the middle of town. She heard the clamoring of the crowd. As she got closer she heard Sharon clucking. She gently pushed a few people to get through. She saw her daughter clowning around with the chickens and she began to laugh. Sharon saw her mother and walked up to her.

"Momma, these are cookies from Thomas' wife."

"Oh good! These are the cinnamon cookies I wanted to try." She took the box from her and smelled the box.

"These smell wonderful. Maybe we can have these for dessert tonight!"

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

'I am so glad to have her back.' She thought. 'I still need to give Jake a reward.'

Sharon looked at her mother and she must have been on the same wave length as her.

"I wonder how Jake is? I hope he is somewhere safe and warm tonight."

"I am positive, wherever he is, he will be safe." Her mother assured.

"Oh. You didn't see what he gave to me." She reached in her pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. She handed them to her mother and she read the first paper.

"I promise?" She questioned.

"That is his way of telling me he will come back soon. He and I had a special moment last night." She thought how that could be misconstrued.

"Not like that, Momma. He was a gentleman. Read the next one." She prompted.

She unfolded the other paper and she read it.

"It seems very likely he has eyes for you only."

"I am positive he will return." She said.

"Why did he leave in the first place?" Christina asked.

"Because he is a Hero. He is needed in other places." The fact that he said he was prince didn't matter to her. She fell in love with his good looks at first. She then realized he was a kind man as well. That made her love for him soar. She was sure in her heart and in her mind he was the one.


	13. Chapter 12

Mild swearing. Nothing too bad.

(Chapter 12)

In the small cabin, Walter and Jake were sleeping. They were both dead tired from fighting the Hollowmen last night. It took a few minutes for both of them to fall asleep. Sharon's hopes of Jake being warm was coming true, but he was far from safe.

Swampy had pulled aside Flower, the temptress who had Jake so easily seduced.

"I want you to get back in that cabin. Make sure they are both fast asleep. Especially the magic user. I want that gauntlet. If he doesn't have the gauntlet, chances are he can't use magic."

He whispered in her ear.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Flower asked.

"No. Just get that gauntlet. Don't kill them yet. I want the satisfaction in killing him." He said.

"Yes sir."

She headed towards the cabin and she peaked in the small windows. It was still daylight so she had to be quiet as well as unseen. Satisfied that they were sleeping, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. She tiptoed past Walter to Jake's bed. He was sleeping on his left side away from the light with his gauntleted arm out of the blanket.

'Too easy.' She thought.

She unbuckled the small straps on the upper part of the gauntlet and began tugging slightly at it. Slowly it came off, he didn't even fidget as his arm flopped down on his side. She held the gauntlet to her chest making sure not to drop it. She walked slowly past Walter and she heard a gun being cocked. Jake, who had played possum, was now filled with rage.

He rose up from the bed and held his eyes on her. As he approached her, she felt small and fragile. She could practically see the rage in his eyes. Light blue lines danced across his body. His eyes, the once deep blue eyes of a genuine person, were now matching the light blue lines.

"What the name of Skorm are you doing stealing my gauntlet?" He said in a deep voice. He scared her beyond belief. She tried to make up a lie.

"I was going to take it to have it cleaned." She said quietly.

"Bullshit!" He shouted. She jumped at his vulgarity.

"Sir, I was only lookin-"

"Don't give me that crap! You were stealing it." He was within inches of her. "Give it back or you will be shouting my name in mercy." He turned her words of seduction against her.

She gave the gauntlet back but he didn't put it on right away. He put his hands on her shoulders and violently spun her around. He forced her to walk outside to Swampy, who was still sitting on his make shift throne.

"What's this?" Swampy said.

"You sent your 'assistant' to steal my gauntlet."

"What!? I did no such thing. She acted by herself."

The look on Flowers face suggested he go to Hell.

"I am only saying this once. Step down from your throne. There is only one King of Albion. That one is me." He said.

"You are not the king, prince." Swampy said in a confident tone. "I know about your plans of a revolution. King Logan has eyes and ears outside the castle. He has only to locate you and sentence you to death for the crime of high treason! Your silly little revolution will fail and you will be hung."

"Probably. But I will not let that stop me. I have my fathers blood. The Hero bloodline. I will not rest until the throne is mine or I die trying."

"It's your funeral."

"Alright! Enough with the fuckery. Step down and surrender. You have plagued this camp since you became the leader. You are no better than my brother."

"Very well. I will surrender. But know this hero, you will fail." Swampy turned and ran as fast as he could. Jake thought about dropping the coward right there but he brought his arm down. He released Flower and she ran to hide. Jake sighed and decided to try and go back to sleep. He put his gauntlet back on as he headed back to the cabin where Walter was still asleep. He crawled back into his bed but couldn't sleep. At least he was resting his body, but not his mind. He just laid there in a sleepless daze.

'I better get used to sleeping during the daytime. I am going to encounter more situations like this.' He mused and rolled over on his right side. 'How can he be knocked out like that?' He regarded Walter.

After a few minutes, Jake could stand it no more. He sat up on the bed and exhaled in his palms. Taking the Guild Seal out of his pocket, he disappeared to the Sanctuary. Jasper wasn't in his usual place. Jake just shrugged and looked at the map. He found Brightwall and he teleported. He was standing in the center of town, the villagers looked at him as he seemed to materialize right before their eyes. They could never get used to the fact that he could do that.

"It is the Hero! The Hero that saved that little girl!" A man said. A massive cheer went up as they all recalled that day.

"I am not here to receive special treatment. I was only doing what I or anyone would do in that situation." He said humbly. "I am here to see that little girl though. Any idea where she might be?"

"I saw her over by the library. Just about an hour ago." A woman said.

He nodded his thanks and headed to the library. He was stopped by a few little children asking for his autograph.

"Oh please. Please, Great Hero. Can I have your autograph?" A child said. He looked no more than Sharon's age. He suddenly felt strange he fell in love with the same age group of children Sharon was. He shook it off.

'They didn't go through what she went through. They are totally innocent. Sharon is not a child anymore, regrettably. This is what she should be doing.' He thought.

"Hero?" The young boy said.

"Oh. Sorry son, I spaced out there. Sure. I will give you my autograph, but it will mean squat." He said.

"It means something to me, sir." The boy said.

He smiled, defeated.

"Alright. You have a pen?"

"Sure do." He said as he reached in his pocket and he pulled one out.

Jake signed the paper and gave it to him.

"Don't go and sell that. You won't get anything for it."

"I won't anyway. Thank you Hero!"

"Jake by the way."

The boy ran off and Jake continued his search for Sharon. He came up to the water fountain and began to call for her.

"Sharon? Where are you? It's Jake!" He waited a few seconds for a response. Nothing.

"Sharon? Where are you, sweet?" Still nothing.

He turned right and saw some steps that lead down to a small enclosed area. A huge frog statue was there for some reason. He also saw at least twenty five garden gnomes and a man that was dressed as one.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a little girl around? She has blonde hair with blue eyes." Jake asked the strange looking man.

"I haven't seen a little girl. I also haven't seen my delivery. I was supposed to get it three days ago. I ordered it from a catalogue. You don't suppose you could check up on it, could you? The coach said it was supposed to go through Mistpeak Valley. It is a good place to start looking if you want to help me."

"Um, okay. Sure."

"Oh thank you! Bring it here once you have it."

"Is it paid for already? I don't want them to think I am stealing it."

"Yes. I know...I will give you a letter to give to the driver. I will give you consent to pick it up for me."

The gnome dressed man searched his pockets and found a pen and paper. He began writing and gave it to Jake once he was done.

"Take that letter and he should give you my package."

"Okay. I will be back soon." Jake said. He turned around and ascended up the stairs.

'What a strange man.' He said to himself. 'This will have to wait until I find Sharon. I really want to see her.'

He continued through town stopping at the house he spent the night at. He knocked at the door and straightened out his clothes and his hair as he waited.

'I suppose I should have looked here in the first place. Oh well.' He thought.

He heard footsteps and heard the locks from the door being unlocked. The house owner opened the door and he grinned.

"Jake! What are you doing here? We thought it would be a while until we saw you next!" He gave Jake a manly handshake. He swore he nearly pulled his shoulder out of his socket.

"You know. I have some free time. I figured I would come say hello to my second family." Jake smiled.

"Well, what are you standing outside for? Come in!"

Jake walked in and saw Christina. He nodded at her to acknowledge her.

"Hello Jake. Looking for Sharon?"

She must have read his mind.

"Yes I am. Where is she?"

"She is in school now. She enrolled herself back into classes. She will let out in about three hours."

"Oh. Good for her! I am glad she is getting back into her normal groove."

"You mind waiting for her? It won't be long." Christina invited Jake to have a seat by patting the sofa.

"No. I have to see on the status of a package. I guess it would be called a quest. Some man in a gnome outfit said he-"

"Gnome outfit?! Jake! That man is insane! We thought he left!" Christina interrupted.

"What is so crazy about him? He seems normal."

"The man is sick in the head! He talks to those gnomes! He even has names for them! Jake. Please, be careful when you talk to him."

"Okay. He just wants his package. No harm in that." He reasoned.

"No. I guess not. Just be careful. The man is deranged." She said.

Jake turned and opened the door.

"I won't be long. If Sharon let's out and I am not here let her know I am coming for her." He said over his shoulder.

"Anything else you want us to tell her?" She smiled at him.

"Yes. Tell her I love her." With that, he walked out.

He decided not to walk to Mistpeak. The most time he can save the more time he could be with Sharon. He teleported to the Sanctuary again. This time Jasper was cleaning the small shelves near the dog bed.

"Hello sir!" He said.

"Hello Jasper. How is Razor?"

"He is doing good. He seems like he is a good dog."

"That's good." Jake said.

He took a look at the map. He found Mistpeak and he found himself by the monorail entrance.

'How am I supposed to find a package in the wilderness? I should have thought of that before I took this quest.' He kicked himself for not thinking.

He just followed the path. His foot slid down into wheel marks and he looked down.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed and he began to follow the trail. If he wasn't watching where he was putting his feet he would have stepped in horse manure. It didn't faze him though. He has stepped in far worse messes, figuratively and literally.

'That must be it.' He thought.

The caravan was on its side. He got closer and saw the driver was dead.

"Poor sod." He said regretfully.

He began picking through the wreckage and found a strange looking sculpture. It had a long nose and a mischievous grin.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked himself.

"Must be his package. There is nothing else on this caravan." He said picking it up. He held it out and looked at every angle of the strange rock. He shrugged and continued on back to Brightwall. The villagers looked at him with cocked eyebrows when he returned.

"What? I am delivering a package." Jake said.

They all went back to their business. He walked through Brightwall with the evil looking thing.

"Damn thing is heavy." He said shifting it around.

He returned to the man with the unhealthy obsession.

"Oh my gosh! You got it!" He said.

"Okay. Here you go!" He handed the statue to him and he put it on a pedestal. He pulled out a book and began reciting enchantments.

'This doesn't sound good.' Jake thought.

"Gargolus, Multipulus-us!" He shouted.

Random sparks of lightening recklessly burst around. Jake took the defensive and drew his pistol. The gnomes eyes lit up with a blue tint.

"Start everyday with a healthy breakfast!"

"Never move an injured person."

"Always look both ways before crossing a road."

"Don't eat wild mushrooms, they could be toadstools."

"Oh! This is the greatest day of my life! Wait until I tell my family! Oh, I forgot. I stopped talking to them. Oh, who cares! This is mind boggingly amazing!" He exclaimed and turned to the gnomes and started to sing.

"In the morning when I wake up and I stumble out of bed,"

"I put my pointy hat on my little pointy head."

"And it doesn't much matter if the sky is rain or shine,"

"Because a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time!"

"I said a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time!"

"We said a gnome is a happy fellow almost all the time!"

"Oh holy Avo. Is there anything normal in Albion anymore?" Jake asked and he walked away shaking his head. He wondered what time it was then proceeded back to find Christina. He knocked on the door once he returned. Christina opened the door this time.

"Jake! Welcome back!"

"Where is your friend?" Jake asked.

"Jeremiah? He is tending to the yard out back."

"That is his name? He never introduced himself to me."

"That's right. He didn't. Sorry about that." She invited him back in. He sat on the small sofa and she sat next to him.

"You keep running off every time we try to give you your reward." She said after a few moments.

"I don't need a reward. Believe me."

"No. You do. Really." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She returned holding a rather large sack.

"This is your reward. Two thousand gold. Every gold piece shows my appreciation for what you did."

"I can't take this! You lost everything! You need it more than I do." Jake said, handing the bag back to her.

She put it in his lap.

"Take it." She insisted.

"Alright. I will accept it. But I won't keep it." He said.

She looked at him utterly confused.

"I will donate it. There are people who need it." Jake said.

"It is your reward. You do what you want with it." She smiled.

"So...tell me about yourself. What is your story." Jake asked.

"Oh! Well, there isn't much to tell. I grew up in a small house. My mother and father were both farmers. We lived in a small city outside Bowerstone. It was so small it only had twenty people who lived in it. It eventually became a part of Bowerstone. I grew up like any other farm girl. I would rise up with my father, complete small chores around the house that helped my father and mother. When he didn't need me I was either hanging laundry or helping in the kitchen baking pies."

Jake smiled at how spoiled he was. He never knew the meaning of hard labor, yet he always wanted to live on a farm. Hard work and the simple life. Not no work and a lavish life.

"Sounds like you had a great childhood. How old were you then?" Jake asked.

"I was about ten when I was able to work. That was also the year my father died in a horse accident. He was bucked off and stepped on when he didn't get out of the way in time. He died a few days later due to his injuries. My mother died five years later from a bandit raid. They believed we had something of value under our barn. Stupid bastards found nothing but an old map that lead to a treasure chest. I believe it was your father that helped defend our farm. I gave the treasure to him as a reward. He did the same thing you did. He declined it and gave it to someone in need." She smiled warmly at Jake. "Walter was right. You are you fathers son."

"I guess I am." Jake's heart felt warm. He thought about his father for a brief moment.

"You miss your father, don't you?" Christina asked. She seemed to read his mind again.

"I do and I always will. My father and my mother. My mother was so good to Logan and I when my father died. That was back before Logan became a ruthless tyrant. My mother would always take us when we were old enough out adventuring. She showed me how to use a sword and pistol. Walter only taught me more techniques. I also remember her taking Logan and I to the Dweller camp and we would make snowmen and have snowball fights." He fondly remembered.

"You and I lived such different lives but I feel like we have known each other for so long. How is that possible?" She asked.

"I guess, like you said, I am so much like my father. You probably associate me with him. Even though you didn't know him personally, you knew him as a hero and as a king."

"That sounds possible." She nodded. "I am very happy my daughter has fallen for you. You are a wonderful person and a great friend." She put her hand on his. "You have our support in the revolution one hundred and ten percent. If there is anything you need, you come and see us."

"I will."

A few moments later Jeremiah walked in the door. He was covered in dirt.

"Jake! You are back!"

"Yeah. I am. I just finished a quest. Waiting for Sharon to come home."

"You work fast, don't you?" He said.

"I only stop to sleep it seems...and I barely do that. I am supposed to be sleeping now. Walter and I were in Mourningwood and we battled thousands and thousands of Hollowmen. We offered to assist them because the leader was corrupted and he had something to do with balverine attacks. We didn't know what, but he did. We would have to stay up at night in order to see if they would attack. That is why I am here...to visit for a while. At least until nightfall." He said at last.

"Won't you be tired?" Christina asked.

"Probably. It doesn't matter. I have been awake for thirty six hours straight before. I do not recommend it." He said with a hint of laughter.

"You are young. You can handle it. Besides, when you are king you can sleep all you like." She said.

"I don't think so. A country is not going to run itself. Considering abolishing the crown and trying a new form of government. I don't know a thing about politics though. I was born to fight." He said.

"Yes. But please, don't be reckless and underestimate your enemies. There are more dangerous people other than bandits out there. People who may know how to kill a Hero."

"I know."

Christina stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I am going to make diner. You want something to eat?" She offered.

"Whatever you make is fine. I am not picky." He said.

"Sharon likes pork. She will be hungry when she comes home from school."

"That sounds good."

"Just so you know, she will be in school Monday through Friday from eight to four."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. That will save me from waiting. But I guess me waiting for her now is nothing compared to her waiting for me. Who knows how long this will take."

They heard a bunch of children giggling outside. Jake stood up and looked out the window. His heart started to race.

"She's coming." He said getting excited.

"Why don't we have you be a surprise? Go hide outside and I will ask her to get some veggies from the garden."

"Okay!" He did so just as Sharon opened the door.

"Who was that?" She asked, setting her back pack on the chair.

"That was Jeremiah. He is gardening. Go see if he needs help and bring in some veggies. We are having pork tonight." She said trying to remain calm.

"Okay." She went to her room and grabbed her little basket. She came out and she washed the basket out in the sink.

"I will be back Momma."

She opened the door but she didn't see Jeremiah anywhere.

"Jeremiah? You around?"

Jake was hidden beside the house. He tiptoed behind her and sat on the steps that lead to the house.

"I haven't seen him. Go look inside."

She spun so fast she almost fell.

"Jake! My stars! I missed you!"

She ran to him. He scooped her up in his arms and he stood up. He brought her into a loving hug.

"I missed you too. Every day I am away from you." He said after they broke their hug. He sat down again and she sat on his lap. She kissed him on the cheeks.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone longer."

"I thought I would visit my girl who I am crazy about. I figured you would be dying to see me." He said with a shrug.

"I am so glad you came. You are all I think about when I am not in school. I am so happy when I am with you." She confessed.

He gave her a small peck on her forehead. She put her head under his chin. She heard his heartbeat and was instantly relaxed. He felt so warm. She almost lost herself in him.

"Sharon? Can I tell you something? It is really important."

"Sure Jake. What's on your mind?"

"Given the dangers in this revolution, you do know I could die, right?"

"Y-yes. But, why are you telling me this?"

"If I do die, I want you to move on. Don't dwell on me. Go on and find someone else, get married, have lots of babies. Just make me one promise...name one after me." He said trying to make the conversation a bit softer.

"Jake, you and I are a promise couple."

"No. I want you to move on. Please." He took her hand and put it on his cheek. "For me."

She felt the stubble on his face and she rubbed her thumb just under his eye. She loved it when he looked at her.

'His eyes are so beautiful.' She thought.

"I promise. I will. This has been scratching at your mind, hasn't it?"

"It has. Now that that is out of the way, let's get back to cuddling."

"How do you go on like that? That was such a sensitive subject?" Sharon asked.

"It had to be discussed. If I didn't tell you that, you would not know if it was alright to move on. We are basically a couple. I just wanted to make sure I have that piece of mind that you will move on."

"We're basically...a...couple?"

"Well...yeah. You and me. Nobody says those things we said and not be one. You stole my heart." He confessed.

Her eyes welled up and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

'Oh sweet Avo. His lips are so soft.'

He broke away early before things got out of hand.

'Don't want to loose control. I haven't had sex in over a month.' He thought.

"Okay. Settle down. I don't want things to get crazy."

"I have wanted to do that forever." She admitted.

He cleared his throat to calm his slightly aroused mind.

"We only knew each other for two weeks or so." He said with a little chuckle.

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. Just...let's wait until you are older, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"You are still my girl. Always."

"I almost forgot!" She said suddenly and stood up. His confused face made her laugh.

"What now?" He asked.

"Wait here."

Sharon walked through the house up to her room, ducked under her bed and pulled out a small tin box. She grabbed an even smaller item and ran back out. She stopped behind him and hid her arms behind her back.

"Close your eyes." She said.

He did so and she looked around to see if he did. She walked around him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She then put the item around his neck, clasped the back of it and straightened it out so the charm was in the front. She sat back in his lap and rubbed his chest.

"You can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes and the first thing he did was look down. It was a necklace made out of a spare chain she had. It had a heart shaped charm and it had her name in the middle.

"I made it in school. The chain I had lying around and I made it into a necklace. I want you to have it. When you miss me, look at the necklace."

He smiled and turned the charm around. It said 'I love you, Jake' on the back.

"I love you." He felt a relief when he said it.

"I love you too. My wonderful hero."

Christina stuck her head out the kitchen window.

"Diners ready lovebirds." She called to them.

They both flushed a light pink realizing their whole conversation was heard.

"You hungry?" Jake asked.

"Yes I am." She got off of him and he stood up. She grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen. They didn't let go even when they ate. He occasionally rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

It was a little after six in the evening. Jake decided to help with dishes as Sharon read through her books for her homework.

"I have to go back to Mourningwood." Jake said when they were done with the dishes.

"Okay. Say goodbye to Sharon before you go. You are very important to her." Christina said.

"I wouldn't dream leaving without saying goodbye." He said.

He then walked out of the kitchen and saw Sharon in the family room. He admired her for a second when he saw her with her head down reading a book. He walked to her and sat next to her on the couch. He leaned to her and snuck a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi." She said without lifting her head. "Need something?" She looked at him.

"Only you." He said.

"Why do you always know what to say?"

"Because I am perfect, remember?"

She laughed a little.

"I don't know how to say this but I better just say it or I will never move." He said.

"What is on your mind?"

"You know I have to leave. I have to get back to my friend. He is probably waiting for me to return...and probably using a few choice words as well." He said.

"I understand. But I don't like it. I wish we were always together." She confessed.

"In time. Right now I know it seems like it will never happen."

"Where will you be headed to again?"

"Mourningwood. I will be close yet far. When our hearts are this close we will always be as well." He smiled warmly at her. Her heart was full of love. She didn't want him to leave but she knew it was imperative she let him go.

"I will visit as much as I can, as always." He said.

"Don't forget me." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Never going to happen." He kissed her on her lips. She tilted her head so he can claim her. He broke away early again before he got swept up in her.

"I will be back." He stood up and he headed to the door. He looked back once more to let her look at his face one more time. He smiled and teleported to the Sanctuary.


	14. Chapter 13

(Chapter 13)

"Where in Avo's name is Jake?" Walter asked.

"We don't know. He was with you. Maybe he abandoned the revolution." A villager said.

"No! That is not Jake. He would never abandon something he strongly believed in." Walter said in Jake's defense.

Just then Jake materialized before them.

"Hi!" He said.

"Jake?! Where the hell have you been?!" Walter exclaimed.

"Oh, I...uh...I went to Brightwall for supplies but I ended up doing a quest. I ran out of time to get supplies and just came here." He lied.

"You know you should get supplies. We are not sure if these balverines will attack or not. If they do, we will need what we can get."

"You want me to go back?" He asked.

"Yes. Get plenty of food and water as well. Potions too." He said handing Jake a bag full of gold.

"I got it. Christina gave me two thousand gold as a reward."

"Oh? How are they? Is the little girl doing okay?" He inquired.

"Yes! Better than okay." He had a secret behind his words. He wished he could tell Walter.

'Maybe he will understand if I tell him.' He thought.

"Walter...I need to tell you something. You know the little girl?"

"Yes?"

"What would you think...if I said...I have fallen in love with someone while we were in Brightwall?" Jake hesitated.

"You son of a gun! Who is the lucky girl?" He slapped Jake on the back.

"Well, that's the thing...she is just a girl."

"What do you mean?"

Jake paused for a few seconds.

"She is just a girl. A young girl."

"How young?"

"It is Sharon." He finally said.

"The little girl you rescued? Jake, she is too young!"

"I knew you would say that. Walter, she fell in love with me! I promised her I would be with her, once she is older. Christina told me that it was okay."

"She was okay with you dating her?"

"We aren't dating, yet. I told her I am hers."

"You lover boy!"

"I told her I would come to her once the revolution was a success. In fact," He reached in his coat and pulled out the necklace he had on. "This is proof."

Walter took the charm and studied it hard. It was small writing. He had to squint his eyes to read it.

"I'll be damned. She does love you."

"Also." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Walter.

"'I promised?'"

"Yes. I gave her a paper that said 'I promise' it is to remind her that I am coming back for her. I feel something from her that I hadn't felt from Elise. Yes. I loved her, but I feel like Sharon is my true love. If she is, she is worth waiting for. I told her me waiting for her is nothing compared to her waiting for me."

Walter gave the note back to him and he held it close to his chest.

"I don't expect you to support our relationship...or whatever we have...but I don't need people telling me who to love and who not to love." He put the note back in his pocket.

"Jake, you love who you want to, as long as you are happy."

He smiled at Walter.

"I am Walter. I am."

"So you don't mind now going back to Brightwall for supplies?"

"No. I won't be long. I want to defend against these beasts."

He took the Guild Seal out but as soon as he did they all heard a howling that almost sounded like it was behind them.

"What was that!?" Walter had his pistol drawn. Jake followed suit.

"I don't know. I hope that wasn't a balverine!"

They heard screaming a few feet away. Jake and Walter ran to the source of the scream. They saw a creature with razor sharp claws and a snarling teeth. Its legs were long and its fur bloody from the fresh kill. This was a balverine.

"The village is under attack! Hide the women and children!" Walter shouted. "Gather all men old enough to wield a sword. It is time to kill these bastards!"

Jake started putting bullets in every balverine in shooting range. Walter started handing out swords to the men. Once they all had proper equipment, they joined Jake in killing the creatures. Walter decided to use his sword along with the villagers. He kept his eyes on both the balverines that came from all over and the men that were too nervous to fight. Jake was handling himself with expert aiming. Once he shot and killed twenty balverines his pistol began to morph again. He lifted the weapon in the air almost in relief like a newborn hatchling breaking free of its shell. He noticed the barrel of his pistol had a balverine head on the end of it. He began firing even faster, the bullets were striking true.

'This pistol is awesome!' He felt too excited for his new pistol.

Walter was handling his own as well, hacking and slicing the grotesque beasts.

"How you doing over there, old timer?" Jake called over his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about me. The time hasn't come when I run from a fight!" Walter said enthusiastically

"How many are there of these things?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. They just-"

He was interrupted by a high pitched roar of something in the distance. The balverines they were fighting froze and their leader, an all white balverine jumped down from the trees. He was at least nine feet tall. His body was covered in scars from previous warriors he battered with. Each scar a medal of honor to his brethren.

"This doesn't look good." Walter said.

The balverines all charged toward their prey. The white balverine seemed to target only Jake. He slowly crept to him, teeth and claws ready to sink into his skin. Their numbers were too many. Walter kicked a balverine down to the ground and stabbed his sword into his chest.

"Jake! We need you to use a summon creatures potion!" He called to him.

"Right."

He uncorked the purple potion with his teeth and drank its contents. He made a face at the vile taste. Suddenly, five shadow Hobbes sprung from his feet and began attacking the balverines at will. The vicious creatures were completely confused on who to attack. The villagers took the opportunity to charge after the distracted balverines. Jake drew his sword and joined hacking down the enemies. One by one the balverines fell to the might of the duo.

"There is just the white balverine left! Everyone! To me!" Jake addressed the villagers. They all stood behind him, holding their weapons in a threatening posture. The white balverine was a little imitated as he lost his comrades. He stood back about twenty feet and he seemed to point to Jake, snarling at him. He jumped tall up into the trees and took off under the cover of the treetops.

"We've won!" A man said.

Jake looked around and saw too many young men lying on the ground, their injuries were too gruesome to look at. It's true they won, but at a heavy cost. He thought it would be a good idea to make sure they were all dead. He took his sword and pierced the hearts of the corpses. A few made blood gurgling noises as he did.

'Good thing I did that. We would have a few more balverines to kill.'

Walter walked behind Jake.

"You ready to get out of here once we lay these poor kids to rest?"

Jake was a little shaken up at the sight of the dead. A few looked a little older than he was.

"Yes. Lets give these brave men a proper burial." Jake said somberly. He grabbed one villager that had a necklace around his neck. He pulled it off and read it. It was necklace he must have received from his girlfriend. Her name, Lily, was carved on the charm. It reminded him painfully of his necklace Sharon gave to him. He thought of how she would move on once she found out he was dead. He tried to push it to the back of his mind and continued to drag the man to Walter, who was digging graves for the warriors. He placed the man in the hole once it was deep enough and began to cover it. They did this for six men and the remaining villagers said their peace. Walter and Jake didn't stay long.

"We can mourn them later. We must get to Bowerstone."

"I am ready." Jake said. "Let's go to Bowerstone."


	15. Chapter 14

Before you read on, I'd like to apologize. Due to my error, I posted the last two chapters out of order. I have gone back and posted the right chapters in order. Uploading these chapters from my phone is pretty difficult. Gah, now I am making excuses. Again, deepest apologies.

One more thing, thank you to everyone taking the time to read, review, and following. It really encourages me to post more chapters. :)

(Chapter 14)

Swampy had reached the lake in Millfields. His tired legs and dirty feet showed how desperate he was to get away as far as he could. He still wasn't safe as he ran, despite his exhaustion, to Reaver's mansion. There he knocked on the door.

'They must have known I was coming.' He thought as the door opened.

"Ah, Swampy. What brings you here?" A man with red hair said.

"Barry. I need to speak with Reaver. Is he around?"

"He is, though he is a little...'busy' at the moment?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Hang around here until he is finished. Won't take but a few more minutes."

Swampy walked inside and looked around the rooms. Many paintings and small house plants were scattered in odd parts of the rooms.

He sat in a chair near the fire place and he read a book.

Not ten minutes later, Reaver emerged from his secret chamber with five other people.

"That was great, Reaver." A woman breathed. "Perhaps we can do that again sometime."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." An aristocratic voice said next.

Swampy heard footsteps down the staircase and a man dressed in a white coat with white trousers entered. He had a tall hat and goggles that wrapped around the bottom part.

"Why, if it isn't my old friend...erm...Swampy is it?"

"Reaver, we have trouble." He jumped up at Reaver.

"Now, now. Let's settle down. What could be possibly give me trouble?" He waved back the ex-Eco warrior.

"There is a Hero roaming around. He attacked the camp. I had to send out the balverines. They defeated your clan you saved for Mourningwood." He said quickly.

"A Hero? I thought the bloodline was dead. Well, almost dead. I still walk Albion."

"He has Archons bloodline. He was using Will."

"Oh? So the rumors of the last Hero weren't true. Who is this mystery man? Did you get a look at him?"

"He is Logan's brother! Jake!"

"The Prince? You have got to be kidding!" Reaver said in disbelief. "The last time I saw him was when he was a baby! Who would have thought he was a Hero?"

"That is what I thought. I heard rumors he had escaped the castle with Sir Walter months ago. I saw him at first and he didn't look like a Hero. He had no indication."

"All Hero's give no indication. We are naturally born but don't discover they have the bloodline until they train in the ways of Will."

"But you too are a Hero."

"I am. But I do not have Will powers."

"He had a device on his right hand and he was able to use Will. He must not be able to use it if he doesn't have it on." Swampy said matter of factly.

"How strange. The Hero's of old were able to summon magic without aid. The bloodline must be diminishing."

"How so?"

"Well, think of it as a fine wine, the more water you add into it the less stronger it gets. I guess that is what happens if Hero's breed with non-Hero's. It gets diluted, so to speak. If that is the case, in a few decades there will be no Hero's. To my knowledge, there are no full blooded female Hero's." Reaver crossed his arms.

"I see. What shall we do about this man?"

"We mustn't worry about him for now. He isn't a threat to us."

"Master Reaver, he is plotting a revolution against Logan. This will surely affect you."

"One thing is for sure, I spent a lot of money on those balverines and you had them killed off. I told you to use those balverines to attack the village, not to use them on a Hero. You should have known he could kill them all. You are more of a threat to my wealth than anything." He brought his hand down and rested on the butt of his pistol.

"Sir?"

"Seeing as though you lost Mourningwood and cost me my small balverine clan, you seem to be of no use to me anymore. I'm sorry Swampy, my dear friend." He pulled out his pistol and aimed it directly between his eyes. He had a cold look on his face that suggested he should run.

"Reaver, no. Please, find it in your heart to spare me. I will rectify myself."

"You see? That is exactly what costs me money...having a heart."

Swampy turned and ran to the door. He shook the handle too scared to know what he was doing and threw the door open. Reaver was hot on his heels. Without even blinking, he shot at Swampy on his right leg. He fell to the ground and turned his body.

"Reaver, please!" He begged.

"You can't say I didn't give you a chance. I guess I am not the heartless man everyone makes me out to be."

He cocked the pistol once more and shot Swampy in the head, killing him instantly.

"Master Weeva? Shall I dispose of the body?" Barry said behind him.

"Yes. Do what you want. This mess is depreciating my property value."

"At once." Barry hoisted the body over his shoulder and took him inside where he set it ablaze.

"What shall we do about the Hero, Master Weeva?"

"I highly doubt he is a threat to me. If he is truly plotting a revolution, I assume he will try to win over the Bowerstone Resistance." He made a disgusted look.

"That means, her?"

"The very thought of having to deal with that sewer rat makes me feel dirty. I do expect an attack so be prepared."

"Once alert, always alert, Master Weeva." He saluted smartly.

"Good. I believe we have a party to attend to. Let's not keep our guests waiting."


	16. Chapter 15

Now is the time to pm me if you don't want to read the lemon. I can edit chapter 16 and 17 for those who do not like lemons. If those of you who don't like adult stories, I cam edit the chapters and post them on my tumblr page if you wish. I am turbo7417. I am loafing the adult parts here because that is what the original story was bit I totally understand if the next 2 chapters offend you in some way. Again, let me know! I will edit them for you.

(Chapter 15)

Jake and Walter were in Bowerstone Industrial, where the smell of smoke was overwhelming.

"This place is so smoky." Jake waved his hand in his face.

"This is Bowerstone Industrial. Your brother must have been out of his mind when he handed over industry to Reaver." They both walked through the sewer exit and saw many beggars. Jake walked up to a few of them, took his gold bag out without hesitation and handed gold out freely to the poor people.

"Thank you, stranger." A woman said.

"You are so generous. Thank you!" A man said.

They both continued on through Industrial.

"This is what your brother has deduced them to. Poverty, hunger, disease…wouldn't you want to rebel against it all?" Walter said.

They walked up to a factory where children were walking in the door. Some where carrying small crates, others were heading back to get more.

"What are these kids doing? They don't belong in the factory!" Jake exclaimed.

"These children have no choice but to work. It is either work or begging."

"Walter, what has my brother done? He is not the man I idolized anymore!"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he has a lot to answer for." Walter said.

They began to hear angry yelling.

"I wonder what is going on. Let's go see." Jake and Walter ran to the source of the yelling.

They saw a man standing on a makeshift podium.

He was very gestural as he spoke.

"Reaver is exploiting us!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" The crowd responded back.

"We're workers! We demand better working conditions! Better pay!"

"Yeeeah!" The crowd was getting rowdy.

"Reaver does nothing while we work ourselves to death!"

There was a bing of metal on metal.

"We make Industrial! Not Reaver!"

There was another bing.

"We must stand up to Reaver and King Logan!" A gun cocked and fired. The crowd froze as the man dropped to his knees.

"But lying down is so much easier than standing up." The voice of the ex-pirate Reaver came from the balcony of the factory.

"My dear friends, in order to raise morale I am offering prizes to the most deserving workers. The rules that will govern what I like to call the 'Reaver Team Spirit' award are these. Firstly any worker that so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot." He aimed and fired a shot at the protesters leg. The man let out a yelp of pain. Jake knew he had an accurate eye.

"Secondly," Reaver continued. "Any worker that takes more than a three second break will be shot." He fired another bullet into the mans other leg. He screamed in pain.

"Someone help me!" He stretched his arm out, pleading for someone to save him.

"Thirdly," Reaver ignored the man. "Any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will…Yes, you guessed it, be shot." He fired another bullet straight into the mans chest and he gurgled his last dying breath.

"You may return to work now. As you know I'm a generous man and am likely to start handing out prizes right away." Reaver turned and walked back into the factory.

"That is why we need to have this revolution as well. Reaver has taken control of Industrial and has turned it into a slave city." Walter said.

"This is not what my brother would have done. Something is not right." Jake said.

Jake and Walter continued through Bowerstone Industrial. They were greeted by many villagers and guards.

"It is the Hero of Brightwall!" A man said.

"What?" Jake asked with a tilted head.

"You are the Hero of Brightwall! You have saved a young girl from mercenaries. Everyone thought she was dead!" He said again.

"People…I am not looking for clamoring attention. I honestly did what any other person would do. Please. Do not make a big deal."

"Hero…it is a big deal."

Jake just sighed and turned to Walter.

"I need to head back to the Sanctuary."

"Okay. Take me too. Let's gather ourselves." Jake grabbed Walter's hand and went back to the Sanctuary.

"Sir Walter. Prince Jake. Welcome to the Sanctuary." Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper." Jake said.

"I was hoping to see you again. I have discovered something you may find useful about the Guild Seal."

"Jasper," Jake tiredly began. "Unless it is luxury inn, I don't want to hear about it. I need to sleep."

"It isn't an inn, but it is the next best thing." Jasper persuaded.

"I'm listening." He said.

"It turns out you can break a piece of the Guild Seal off to give to your followers. Once you give it to them, they can talk to you, or you to them whenever you want." Jasper said.

"How do I do that?" Jake was bewildered.

Jasper pulled out the book from the shelf behind him. He flipped through the pages and he stopped on a certain page. His finger was skimming through the words.

"You must use your Will. Focus it with your hands on the Seal and say 'separate'. You will have a mini version of the Guild Seal. Once the person has the Guild Seal they can use it to come to the Sanctuary as they choose."

"That would help. I could give you and Walter a Guild Seal so you two can come and go when you want without me stopping what I am doing to get you." Jake did just that. A mini version of the Guild Seal formed in his hand and he gave one to Walter and Jasper.

"Now you two can leave because I have to get some sleep." Jake said.

"We could rent a room so you can have the bed here." Walter said.

"I need to be alone for a while. I have a lot of thinking to do." He said.

"Alright, Jake. We will see you in the morning." They both left the Sanctuary to Bowerstone Market. "Finally. Peace." He took of his prince coat and brought it to his nose. It smelled terrible. He considered burning it but it was his only top besides the coat his father left him.

'Maybe I will wear that tomorrow.' He thought. He opened the door to the dressing room and gathered his pajamas. He had the idea of having Sharon spend the night with him. The more he thought of it, the more he wanted it.

"Ah, heck with it." He leaned over the map and found Brightwall.

He materialized in Brightwall and it was silent. It was later than he thought. He heard the crickets and low chatter of the pub but that was it. He proceeded to Jeremiah and Christina's house. Once he knocked the door, Christina opened it. She invited him in and they sat down at the diner table.

"Jake? What are you doing here at this hour?" She whispered.

"I know it is late. I am sorry. There is something I need to show your daughter."

"Oh. She is sleeping. I am sure she would be happy to go with you though."

"I guess it can wait until tomorrow. She has school tomorrow, right?" Jake said.

"She does, but I guess of it is really important she can miss a day."

"I don't want her to miss a day. It is also pretty important what I need to show her. If it is alright with you, may I spend the night here?"

"Of course! We missed you. You have been gone for so long."

"I'm sorry. I have been so busy." He glumly said.

"It is okay. I can see how tired you are."

"Thank you." He stood up and went to Sharon's room. He opened the door quietly and slipped in. He casted a fireball in his palms so he can watch where he put his feet. He withdrew it and climbed into bed with her. He gently pulled her on his bare chest. He heard her light breathing as she got comfortable.

'I should have cleaned up and changed. She probably is thinking what that smell is.'

He dismissed the idea when he tried to get up and she tightened her grip on him. He smiled inwardly.

'She'll be fine.' He thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

This is the legendary chapter 16. Jake's masturbation scene. I will edit that out for those who wish to not read it and make a chapter 16.5 or whatever. Enjoy Jake's masturbation scene for those who like that. Like me! :D

(Chapter 16)

Walter and Jasper woke up later in the morning. They left an estimated amount of gold on their tables in their rooms. Walter took his mini Guild Seal and went back to the Sanctuary.

"Jake? Where are you?" He waited for a response. When he heard none he opened the sleeper room door to see a bed that was still made and Jake not in it.

'Maybe he is already at the rebel head quarters.' He shook his head. 'He doesn't even know where it is.'

As soon as he went to pull his Guild Seal out Jasper came back to the Sanctuary.

"Have you seen Jake?" Walter asked.

"No. I haven't. I thought he was sleeping in the Sanctuary." Jasper said.

"That is what I thought. I believe I know where he might be."

"Very good. I shall wait here." Jasper said. "I am surprised. He left Razor here on his own."

"Who?" Walter asked.

"Razor, sir. His puppy. He is in the sleeper room."

Walter shrugged and found Brightwall on the map. He was in Brightwall in seconds.

"Jake? Where are you?"

No answer.

"Has anyone seen Jake?"

"The Hero of Brightwall?" A woman asked.

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

"Haven't seen him in three weeks."

Walter sighed.

'I need to find Christina.' He thought.

"Do you know where Christina lives?" He asked the woman.

"She lives with Jeremiah. He has a house at the edge of town. Near the river." She pointed in a general direction.

He nodded his thanks and processed to the house that the woman directed him to. He reached the house and knocked. He heard footsteps coming to the door. It was Jeremiah.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked.

"I am looking for Jake. Have you seen him?"

"Yes. He is with Christina's daughter. They are both still sleeping."

"Can I come in? I need to talk to him."

Jeremiah didn't know who this man was so he decided to wake him up and have him meet the old soldier by the door.

"I will go get him for you. Give me just a few minutes." Jeremiah turned to Sharon's room and Walter waited by the door. He knocked lightly on the door. No answer. He opened the door and saw Jake lying on his back with Sharon on his bare chest. He didn't have the heart to disturb the two but the man was adamant in talking to Jake.

"Jake." He nudged his shoulder lightly. "You have a man waiting for you at the door."

Sharon opened her sleepy eyes and saw Jake lying with her.

"Jeremiah? What is going on?" She asked.

"Jake came and visited you last night I guess. Can you wake him up?"

"I will try. Can you leave for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Please."

He shrugged and left the room. He closed the door and began talking to the man to see what he wants.

Sharon pulled herself up to Jake's face. She smiled at him as he slept. She put her lips close to his ear.

"Jake." She whispered. "There is a man waiting for you."

She saw his body get goosebumps. He half turned his head to the voice.

"Sharon, I am asleep." He drowsily said.

"I know but there is a man for you at the door." She whispered in his ear.

"I love it when you do that." His voice was a little hoarse. "Do it again and tell me what you plan on doing to me if I don't."

She didn't know how to answer that. She just looked at him. She began to rub his chest lightly.

"That's a good girl. That feels so good."

'I am turning him on.' She thought. 'I better stop but his skin is so soft.'

She took her hand off of him and she instantly regretted she did. She loved touching him but it was arousing him. She didn't want to be a tease and do nothing for him to relieve his stress.

"Why did you stop? I want more."

"Jake, I don't want to arouse you. I don't want to leave you like this."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I am sorry, my love."

"So what am I supposed to do?" He said sitting up on his elbows. Sharon could clearly see his erection. True she was held captive for a month surrounded by indecency but she never has seen an erect penis before. She was curious to see what it looked like, what it felt like, even what it tasted like.

"You..." She felt nervous for a moment because he was so forward about his erection.

"I need to be alone for a few minutes." His cheeks were red, not with embarrassment, but with arousal. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait. Jake...come here." She patted the bed.

"I can't do this to you. It wouldn't be appropriate. I am sorry, my princess. You shouldn't be seeing this."

"Jake. I want to help you. Let me give you a release."

Jake almost acted on the idea but he took what little ounce of strength he had to go to their bathroom.

"I'm sorry." He said as he bolted to the bathroom. He made sure he locked the door. He pulled down his trousers and saw how aroused he really was through the thin fabric of his boxers. He began to lightly rub his fingers along his shaft through the cloth and moaned. He separated the front of them and pulled out his arousal as he massaged his chest and flicked his nipples.

"Uhhnn. Sharon." He said deeply.

He began to stroke it lightly sending sensations through his body he hasn't felt in a while. He has masturbated before but he wasn't that pent up. He felt like a bomb ready to blow. He pulled his balls out from the compartment of his boxers and gently massaged them moaning at the feeling of him relieving himself. He closed his eyes and imagined a fully grown Sharon the way he thought her to look. That only aroused him more and his erection responded to such a graphic image. He stopped rubbing his balls to focus on the head of his penis. Lightly twisting it and stroking hard on his shaft. His facial expression changed from a gentle face to a face of full passion. He moaned even louder as he thrusted his hips against his hand. He spat on his left hand and rubbed the tip of the head lightly with his palm in a circular motion throwing his head back at the ecstasy of the feeling. His heart was racing as he was getting close. He looked down at his erection and spat on the shaft. As he thrusted harder, he heard his own skin slap against his hand. He took his balls again and rolled them in his palm. Light blue lines began to appear on his body, dancing along his chest and soon all over his body. A few minutes later, he threw his head back and grunted his release on the wall by the sink. He put his hands on the counter and waited for his erection to die down a little before returning to Sharon.

'I haven't had that hard of a release before. This girl is getting to me. Or maybe it was because I was so horny.'

Once his penis went down he took a wash cloth from under the sink and cleaned up his mess. He briefly thought of taking a small smear of his seed to Sharon and have her lick it off his finger. He shook his head.

'I have to stop thinking like that!' He kicked himself mentally.

When his mess was cleaned up and he was more civilized he opened the door only to find Sharon standing there. He jumped a little thinking nobody was listening to him masturbate.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him in her room. The door clicked when she locked the door behind her.

"Sharon. No. We can't do this."

"It is not that. I wanted to watch you do that. Now I missed it."

"I told you it would be inappropriate. I can't have you see that until you are older."

"Until I have tits you can use?" She said crudely and she crossed her arms. "Jake...I want to see what you look like."

"Don't talk like that. And I told you you have to wait until you are older. I can't have you experiencing sex when you are so young."

"I don't want to have sex. I just want to see you. Why is it so hard for you to show me?" Sharon asked.

"Sharon, think of how indecent that would be. If I showed you, I would feel like dirt. I know you want to see it but that doesn't mean you can. You have to understand. Yes, I love you. Yes, I will be there for you but you need to promise me, please, that you will wait until you are old enough. You are still my sweet little girl. Nobody else is after my heart and I only have eyes for you. There is nobody else I want."

She had tears in her eyes that stung her. She did understand but she didn't want to wait. She wanted him badly but he wasn't going to give it to her. That is the thing that made her sad.

"Jake." She walked closer to him but he didn't stop her or back away. He let her take his hand and put it on her face. He wiped away the tears by her eyes and he tilted her head gently up to him.

"I love you. You only." He said. "I am sorry I couldn't control myself. I usually have more of a grip on myself but I haven't had sex in a little over a month. It is impossible not to have sex. When you get older you will see what I mean." He smiled and that made her smile.

"Just because I said no doesn't mean never. You have to wait. Once the time comes it will be special because it will be us. Only us. Doing what a man and a woman naturally do and it will feel wonderful."

She gently pushed him down on the edge of the bed and sat on his lap facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue in exploring her. She rolled her eyes back as he did.

'He tastes so good. I can't stand it.'

He held his lips on hers for a few minutes. He let her tongue slide in his mouth and she moaned a little. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"We are we allowed to kiss but I can't see you naked?"

"When you are older. I know you know what it is down there but you don't need to see it. I feel like it would make me no better than the bastards that kidnapped you." He confessed. He looked in her eyes to see her reaction.

"You are far from those mercenaries. You are so kind. Loving. Compassionate. Sexy." She said. He chuckled at her honesty.

"You have a lot of learning to do before you know how sexy I can be." He teased her with his voice.

She moved to kiss him again but he put his hand between them.

"There is something I need to show you still, something I think is important and will make you happy."

"What is that, my love?"

He picked her up and set her on her feet. He pulled out the Guild Seal from his pocket and showed it to her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"The Guild Seal. This device is how I was confirmed a Hero. This thing is able to see of I had the hero bloodline in me. It was given to me by my father, King Jake the first."

"Your fathers name was Jake too?"

"I guess it is a family name. If we have a boy we could name him Jake too if you want." He shook his head. "But that is for later."

She went bubbly for a moment.

"If we have a boy?" She asked.

"Yes." He said with a small laugh.

"Why if? I want to have your children. I want to raise your children. I want to love your children." She said.

"But you are still a child yourself. Later." He said.

She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Anyway, back to the Guild Seal. This thing lets me teleport to a place called the Sanctuary. You want to see it?" He asked.

"I do."

He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her fingers. He smiled again and he concentrated his Will and they were standing in the Sanctuary in seconds. Jasper was standing over the map table.

"Hello Prince Jake. Walter and I were waiting for you."

"You both know you can use the Guild Seal to talk to me."

"Oh yes. We must have forgot. I will see where Walter is."

"You can talk to people with that?" She pointed to the seal in Jake's hand.

"Yes. I was going to give you a piece of the Guild Seal so whenever you want to talk to me, you can. Anytime, anywhere. We will be able to hear each others voices but not be seen. That is something I need to work on, I think. You can also use it to come to the Sanctuary as well."

"This is not even possible."

"You want me to give you the seal and show you?" He knelt down to her waiting for her answer.

"I do." She was lost in his eyes again.

He concentrated his will.

"Separate." He said and another mini version of the seal was in his hand. "Take it." He held out his hand and waited for her to take the seal from his palm but she hesitated to grab it.

"Will it hurt me?"

"Have I or will I ever give you anything that will hurt you?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Trust me, my love. Take it."

"My love?" Jasper questioned.

"It is a long story, Jasper." He said regarding the butler. She took the seal from his hand.

"It looked smaller in your hand." She said.

"That is because I have bigger hands, silly." He kissed her forehead.

"Now, talk to me. Not with your lips, with your mind. I will be able to hear you as long as you are holding the seal and vice versa. The seal will obey you if I ask it to."

"So you will be able to hear me go to the bathroom?" She asked in all seriousness. He laughed at her.

"That hasn't happened yet love but I am sure it will happen. I won't see you. If I catch you at a bad time, just tell me and I will wait."

"Okay."

"Try communicating with me. Speak with your mind. I will hear you."

She looked at him.

'Jake?' She said using her mind.

He smiled at her.

'There you go.' He responded.

'This is crazy.' She smiled.

'Crazily handy. You and me can now talk to each other when I am away. I can say goodnight and I love you every night before you go to bed.' He mentally said.

'Jake. My mom is not going to believe me.'

'Eh, let's not tell her yet about this. It is only you, me, Walter and Jasper who know about this. This needs to be a secret for now. I don't think it is a good idea to give a bunch of these to the villagers because I have a feeling if someone will spill the beans about this, I would never sleep.' He smiled.

'Okay. I won't tell anyone.'

'It is our...and Walter's...and Jasper's secret.'

'So, how do I just normally talk to you?'

"Just talk." He said.

"Oh. What if someone does see the seal on accident?"

"Just say it is a piece of jewelry I gave you. No one will push it. A little white lie never hurt anyone."

"Accept this white lie is pretty big."

"Just keep it hidden then."

"Easy for you to say."

He smiled at her once more and kissed her cheeks.

"Nobody will find out what it is unless you tell them."

"Will you be mad if I blurt it out?"

"A little bit yes. Word travels so fast in Albion these days. It is impossible to walk by a villager and not hear gossip."

"So, what about that man that was looking for you?"

"Oh, Walter? I forgot about him. Hang on." Jake took his Guild Seal in his hands.

'Walter? I am at the Sanctuary.'

'Jake!? Where in Skorms name have you been?!'

Instead of answering, Jake waited for Walter to come to the Sanctuary.

He did so in just a few seconds.

"Jake! Where have you been!?"

"I am sorry Walter. I missed Sharon. I wanted to see her."

"We were supposed to be at the rebel HQ hours ago. Come on, they need to meet you." Walter urged.

"Walter. Please. I would like to spend the day with my love. Can't they wait? I really missed her." Jake said.

"You really should meet these people. They are waiting for you."

"Just tell them I am on a quest and I can't talk to them until tomorrow. Please Walter. I need this. I have been doing things for people for over a month. Please." Jake begged.

"Alright. But this doesn't make it right. You will have to work extra hard. Plus, think of the people that will die because you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend." He said.

"That is deep, Walter. But I have made up my mind. I need to spend time with her just as you need to rest. We have done a lot."

"Alright, fine. We will meet back at the Sanctuary at nine in the morning. Not a minute longer, got it?"

"I knew you were a softie." Jake said.

"Go and enjoy your day, love birds." He smiled at them.

Jake took Sharon's hand and looked at the map. He found Millfields and they teleported there.

"Where are we Jake?"

"Only the most prettiest place in Albion, also the snootiest, Millfields."

"Why are we here?"

"This is the best place to spend time with each other. You and me."

"Where is this spot?"

He picked her up on his back and began walking. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt giddy as she was over six feet tall. She put her hands on his shoulders and pretended she was on a horse.

"Hyah!"

He began to run and she felt the breeze on her cheeks.

"Yeehaw!" She exclaimed.

He ran past the Millfields Monorail entrance to a narrowing path. They both saw a small fence separating the border between civilization and wilderness. He slowed his running down a little as he walked down hill. He started to jog for a few seconds and he came to a full stop at a small grassy area under a tall bridge and a huge waterfall. The mist from the water made it a little more comfortable in the muggy area.

"This is relaxing." Sharon said as she folded her arms behind her head and laid down in the side grass.

"It sure is." He turned to look at her face. He twisted his body on his side and laid next to her close. She felt the warmth from him.

"Jake? You do realize you still don't have a top on, right?" She asked.

"I know. I thought you would want to keep looking at me."

She laughed at his boldness.

"Let's hope the ladies here don't jump you."

"That's not going to happen." He said.

He sat up and took off his boots. He rubbed his feet in the grass.

"It feels good to strip outside." He said laughing.

"Just take your pants off and I will be able to get a good look at you."

"Steady there girl. I only just got myself back to normal."

"Normal?"

"Don't be coy, you silly girl." He took her hand and kissed it. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh." She said.

He stood up suddenly and walked down to the water. He stuck his toes in the lake water.

"Kind of chilly. Want to swim?" He asked.

"I don't know. How cold is it?"

"Not bad once you get used to it. Come on. Let's go for a swim."

"Okay." She stood up but she realized she had no other clothes.

"Jake. My clothes will get wet."

"Wait here. I have something for you."

He teleported to the Sanctuary. Jasper wasn't around so it took it upon himself to get a change of clothes. He walked to the mannequin and took the white long sleeve shirt his father gave to him. He returned to Millfields and found Sharon sitting in the grass. He held up the shirt for her to take.

"Wear this when you come in. I will clean it when we are done and you can change into your clothes."

"Jake. That is going to be big on me. I will swim in it to swim."

He laughed.

"I will help you of it is too much. Come on, lets swim." He took his trousers in front of her and her face went red.

"Jake!" She said embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, lets be crazy! I want to remember this day."

"Okay. For you I will do it. But you need to hide me. I don't want people looking at me."

"Alright. Let me have that shirt." She handed it to him and he held it up as a make shift dressing screen. He closed his eyes as she undressed Once she was down to her underwear, she took the shirt he held and threw it over her head.

"Okay. I am ready."

He opened his eyes and the shirt went to her knees. Smiling at her, he took her hand and she followed him down to the lake. He stuck his feet in the water slowly to get used to the temperature. He walked down further to his knees and yelped.

"Colder than I thought." He said in a higher octave.

She was laughing at him instantly.

"Alright goof ball, your turn. Come in."

She stuck her feet in the water and was at his depth only the water was up to her thighs.

"Jake. This is crazy."

"Don't think about it. Come in!" He encouraged. He took a deep breath. She took a look at his chest as he did so and he went under. He popped up five seconds later shivering.

"That's brisk!" He said.

She stepped in further almost to him. He was in deep but she couldn't reach him.

"I can't reach you. Come closer."

"Let's go closer to the waterfall. I bet there is something behind there. Lets's go see." He swam over to the base of the waterfall.

"Wait for me." She plunged into the water and followed him. They both went beneath the waterfall and there was a small cave. It was just big enough for a few people. He sat down on the ground. Sharon ducked down and sat in front of him.

"This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us." Jake said.

"It is. Did you know this was here?"

"No I didn't. I knew this waterfall was here though. Maybe someone else thought there was a treasure or something behind it. Looks like they were wrong."

"Too bad. I would have liked to at least see some small chest behind it."

"I know I have my treasure." He said as he looked at her. "Lame I know."

"No! That was beautiful. You planned this."

"I did not. Well, sitting on the grass, yes, but not this. I liked coming here with my brother. He and I would fish here."

"Is there fish in this lake?"

"Yes. There is a bunch."

"That would be fun to fish. I never tried it before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted a fishing pole for my birthday but I never got it."

"Love, when is your birthday? I should have asked you that way earlier."

"It's okay. It is August the fifteenth."

"No way! Mine is August thirtieth. Crazy."

"Wow. You are the first person I know that shares my birth month! Everyone else I know has theirs in January, March or October."

He smiled.

"You want to get out of here and go someplace else?" He asked.

"This is okay. Let's get to know each other more."

"Alright. Ask away. I asked my question about you."

"What is your favorite color?" She asked.

He thought for a few seconds.

"Hmm...I'd say green. What about you?"

She looked in his eyes and her mind spaced for a second.

"Blue." She finally said.

"I figured." He smiled.

"My turn. Did you have a girlfriend before me?"

"Um. W-what made you ask that?" He stumbled.

"You had to have a prior relationship before me. I mean, look at you! How can girls say no to you? I won't be mad at you. I just want to get to know you."

"Now that you say that, yes. I did have a relationship before you. She lived in Bowerstone Market. Her name was Elise. At first we were friends, then as we got older it was more, much more than friendship. It was light flirting, then it became a full blown relationship."

"You say was? What happened to her?" She asked.

He looked uncomfortable as he looked away from her. She took his gauntleted hand and rubbed his fingers.

"Jake? What is the matter baby?"

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"I have made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked that question. I am sorry."

"No no. It is not your fault, you didn't know. But you deserve to know the truth. I want no secrets between us."

He sighed and she waited for the rest of his answer.

"I told you her name was Elise. She was seventeen years old from Bowerstone Market. We met when we were young. I was seven and she just had her birthday party. Her family just moved to Bowerstone and she invited me to her party. My mother was still alive at the time. She took me to her house, I went in and she seemed to hang around me a lot, more than her friends. The next day she came to the castle asking for me. The rest is history. We started dating as good friends at age sixteen. She was the best friend I ever had. I could always go to her to talk to and she never judged me. Later we started sleeping together, sleeping. Then when we thought we were both ready, we had sex. A few months later, she was executed by my brother, the king."

"Executed?! My Avo! Why!?"

"She was standing up for a group of protestors. My own brother made me choose between my love or the protestors being executed. It was the most horrific moment of my life."

"Why though? Why did he let you choose?"

"I guess because I was prince. My brother is corrupt. Like I said, that is why I am leading this rebellion, to stop Logan and to bring him to justice."

"Why couldn't you just ask him to step down?"

"Because he is king. You can't ask a king to step down. Plus, he has gone mad with power. Who knows, he may have executed me."

"I am sorry. Lets not talk about it anymore. You can tell me later if you want." She moved her hand to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"You need to shave." She smiled trying to change the mood.

"Yes I do. I know I do. I also need a bath. I stink." He held his nose.

"You are goofy. How do you change your mood so quickly?"

"Knowing I will bring down Logan and make things right by Albion is what gets me by, and being here with you makes me happy." He leaned forward to her and kissed her. She laid back and let him take control. Wrapping her arms behind his neck, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He was ravenous as he moved his body, almost losing control. She moaned into the kiss and that made him stop.

"I have to stop doing that." He said over her. She looked at him.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked kissing me."

"Oh, I do. Holy Avo I do. But I can't keep thinking about you like that. My mind races and I get aroused."

She lifted herself up on her elbows to see how aroused he was. His boxers were still wet allowing her to see how she affected him. He sat up and covered his arousal.

"That is cheating, babe." He smiled.

"Let me see. I will tell nobody."

"Sharon, no. Let me ask you more questions." He said.

"Okay. Ask me."

"Let me in on your family. I heard your father died?"

"My mom never told me how he died. I guess she didn't want me to know for some weird reason."

"Oh. Maybe she was still grieving."

"I guess so. My turn?"

"Yes. Ask me."

"Do you have other talents? I know you are a hero, but I guess that doesn't count as a talent. I also know you are an amazing kisser."

"Well, I don't know. Throwing fireballs is a pretty unique talent."

"A talent is something you can share with others. You can't share being a hero." She giggled.

"Actually," He pointed his finger up in an all knowing gesture. "I don't know if there are more hero's out there. There are hero's from other towns, other countries, even other worlds."

Her eyebrows cocked.

"How?" She asked.

He pulled out his seal.

"Through this. The impossible is possible." He simply said.

"That is quite profound." She reached to him and rubbed his chest. He smiled at her and took her hand. He kissed the back of her hand in a gentleman's gesture, eyes never leaving hers.

"You are too good." She said.

"You want to know my talents?"

"Tell me."

"My mother wanted me to play the piano. I hated the wretched thing. My father wanted me to play the lute. I hated that. I guess you could say I am not musically inclined. I do however consider my talent to be making people happy, even when they are sad. I guess I am a big goofball."

"A big softie too." She said lightly punching his chin.

"You're right. I am hardly ever angry. It takes a lot to make me mad."

"I saw you when you are mad. You were fighting that man. I don't remember his name...at the mercenary camp. I saw what you are capable of. You fought with such anger and revenge. I knew you were there to save me that day."

He looked a little somber.

"Do you...like talking about what happened to you? Most people would not like talking about something like that."

"I do and I don't. I feel comfortable talking about it to you. That is how I am able to put it behind me so quickly. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"And you should feel that way all the time. You can always talk to me if you feel uncomfortable talking to anyone else. I am your boyfriend, but I am also your best friend." He genuinely said.

"Thank you. I guess I still need to tell you about my family. As you know, my mother lives in Brightwall. She was a stay at home mother while my father was a trader. Every once in a while he would wander to Bowerstone to trade. I guess he had to because of your brothers levies. He died a few weeks before I was kidnapped. She told me he was still in Bowerstone for a few days after he was supposed to be home. Then she told me he died. I guess it was hard for her to tell me. My father was gone so much that I really didn't cry. I know it sounds like a terrible thing to say, but it is true. I loved my father, but I wasn't close to him. I was more closer to my mother."

"That is understandable." He nodded.

"I have a grandmother and a grandfather but they live in Bowerstone Old Quarter. I haven't seen them since I was three. I honestly don't know if they are alive. I guess that is all."

"You are an only child? No brothers or sisters?"

"No. I consider my best friend, Katie a sister though."

"Well sure. Some friends are like that. Sister from another mister." He said with a shrug.

She rolled with laughter.

"It's true." He said.

"I know. You are so odd."

"Odd?" He chuckled.

"Yes! Odd."

Jake smiled at her.

"My turn?" He asked.

"Yes. Ask me another question."

"I will ask you what you asked me. What are your talents?"

"I guess you can say I like to draw. I am always coloring pages in my coloring book, drawing and making collages."

"I guess that to be true."

"You saw some of my drawings? When did I show you?"

"You didn't. I...saw some of your doodlings that you had under your pillow the first night I slept with you. It was an accident, really. If you didn't want me to see those, I am sorry."

"It isn't a secret anymore. I am not mad. I am actually glad you saw those. You saw how much I think of you."

"I sure did. What else do you like to do?"

"I guess that is it, really."

"Fair enough."

Sharon invited Jake to lay on her lap while she played with his hair. He was so content laying with her that he sighed and closed his eyes. They sat and coddled for a few minutes rubbing on each other and delicately intwining their fingers. He took her hand in his and rubbed with his thumb in her palm. Enjoying the silence between them, non verbally communicating their love.

"Jake? Can we go someplace else?" She said after a while.

"Where else do you want to go?" He didn't take his eyes off her hands as he continued to play with them.

"Let's go back to the Sanctuary. I want to get out of your clothes. I am getting a little cold."

Jake sat up to look at her in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me, baby?"

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can we have this be our spot? I kind of like it here. Whenever you have free time I want to come here and be with you."

"Of course." He leaned to her and kissed her.

"You want to go back to the Sanctuary then?"

"Yeah. I need to warm up."

"Wait here. I will get your clothes."

He stepped cautiously into the water.

"That is a little cold." He said before diving under. He came back seconds later with his trousers and her clothes. He took the Guild Seal out of his pocket and grabbed her hand. They were in the Sanctuary again.

"Hello sir and madam."

"Hello, Jasper."

"How can I assist you?"

"I got it. You take a break."

"I have been on break for hours sir."

"What time is it?"

"It is a little after five in the evening."

"Oh dang. Sharon, you want to get cleaned up?" Jake said.

"With you?!" She didn't hold any excitement back.

"No silly. I can go after you. Go ahead. I will get towels for you."

"Okay. Where is the washroom?"

"There is one in the sleeper room. Follow me." He walked to the door and opened it. She saw a decent sized room with a bed and two couches. It had drapes but no windows. A separate door away from the sleeper room was the washroom. He opened the door and lead her in it by gesturing.

"Here it is. You can use the tub first. There is soaps there and I can get you wash cloths."

"You are so accommodating." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Your family has been more accommodating than me. Letting me spend those nights, feeding me and keeping me company."

"My mother has always been like that."

"Albion needs more people like her. Anyway, I will start the bath for you."

He walked to the tub and started the water for her. She stuck her hand in the water once it was warm. He gave her a kiss and left her alone. He returned a few minutes later at the door.

"Sharon? Are you in the tub?"

"Yes."

"I have your towels. I will just close my eyes and give you them."

"You don't have to."

"Sharon. What did I tell you?"

"Not until I am older." She said.

"Good."

"But until then I am going to bug the crap out of you."

He laughed a little but she didn't hear him.

"Jake?"

"I'm here. I am opening the door." He closed his eyes as he did and he put the towels and her clothes on the bathroom sink.

"Thank you, Jake. I won't be long."

"Alright. Come get me. I will be in the sleeper room." He said facing away from her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to look at the person you were talking to?" She teased.

"Yes, but my mother had clothes on." He said laughing.

Sharon giggled at him again.

"Why do you always make me laugh?"

"Laughter is the best medicine, I believe. Now, let me go back to the sleeper room." He opened the door and she went to get the washcloths he left for her. She began to wash herself humming a tune. Jake, who was sitting on the couch facing the door, heard her. He put his book down on the desk next to him.

'I shouldn't eavesdrop.' He thought. He continued reading his book. He heard her singing this time. He snuck up to the door and placed his ear at the door and smiled.

"Sharon?" He knocked. "Not that I am rushing you love but are you almost finished?"

"I am drying now."

He turned around and sat on the couch again. A few minutes later she came out with her hair tied up with the towel.

"Your turn." She said. He stood up grabbing the towels and clothes for himself and went next. He closed and locked the door behind him. He took his boxers off and started the water again. He washed up quickly and dried his body. He put the highwayman top along with the prince trousers and boots on. Looking in the mirror, he rubbed his hands over the stubble on his face.

'I need to shave badly but I don't have a razor.' He shrugged and opened the door. Sharon was sitting in his spot when she was washing up.

"You look good all cleaned up." She said.

"Thank you. So do you. Where do you want to go next? We have a little bit before we have to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Can we go to Mistpeak?"

He was shocked to suggest they go back to the mountains where her childhood was taken away. He figured there were other places to take her but it seemed wherever he teleported to was random. He didn't want to go near any memory triggers.

"I guess we could go there." He took her hand and chose Mistpeak for their destination. They were both standing on top of the mountain.

"Geez it's cold!" Jake shivered.

"Why did you take me here?"

"I can't choose where I teleport. I am sorry. I should have said something before we came here."

"T-that's okay." She shivered.

He picked her up on his back and she tried to get as close as possible to him. He ran down the mountain to get to the lake where he knew it was warmer. Low growling made him stop in his tracks, eyes darting in every direction to see what was watching them.

"Jake? What's the matter?"

"Shhh." He said gently.

He proceeded a little further with his pistol drawn. Sharon began to get nervous. She put her lips to his ear.

"Jake? I am scared." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I will protect you. Stay on my back. I won't let anything happen to you."

He cautiously stepped down the mountain when they heard another growl. This time it was much closer. A pack of twenty wolves seemed to form from the thick fog from behind the trees. The leader, an all brown wolf called to his brethren to attack. They all charged at them with terrifying speed. Jake took aim and killed three of the wolves. Two jumped at him and he shot the one in mid air through the chest. The other wolf almost knocked him off his feet. He quickly regained his footing.

"There is too many of them! Hold on tight!" Jake shouted.

His adrenaline was working overtime. He spun around and descended down the hill. The wolves were hot on his heels. He turned his head to see if he could kill a few more but they were too close. A few inches more he could have picked a couple off. He reached a fork in the path. One path lead to the left that had a narrow passage. They would have to run after him single file to keep up with him. He hooked left and continued down the crevice in the mountains. Sharon clung to him as hard as she could. He emerged on the other side of the path to find a rather large house. He bolted into the house not even knocking, slamming the door behind him and using his weight to hold the door closed. It was a close call as a few wolves that were unfortunate to be closer than the rest bumped into the door skidding on the snow. Jake put Sharon on the floor and looked around. The wolves were howling for a challenge but he simply ignored them. They were safe for now.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Jake called. Sharon clung to his right leg still shaken by the chase.

"Hello?" He said a few seconds later. The fireplace had logs in it but it wasn't lit. There was nothing to be found but bunch of books were on the bookshelf.

"Guess nobody is home." He said. Cautiously, he walked to the table in the family room. He saw a note on it and saw it was addressed to him. He opened the note and read out loud.

"Jake, the Hunters Lodge is yours. I used it to go hunting before you and Logan were born during my days of adventuring. It has all the amenities you need. Please take care of it like I did. Love, your father." He put the note back on the table and looked around. His eyes rested on a still frightened Sharon who hasn't moved a muscle since he put her down. He smiled at her and walked to her with his arm extended. He knelt down to her and took her hands and kissed them.

"We are safe here." He heard a long howl from on the other side of the door. "They can't get us here."

"We can't stay here. There is no food." She said in a defeated tone.

"I know that. There has to be something outside."

"Oh Avo. No Jake! Don't go back out there! Those wolves are out there!"

"Sharon. I won't go back out. We will spend some time here."

"But it is getting dark. I can barely see you."

"There is a fireplace over by the couch. We can sleep there. We are alone this time. No villagers, no guards. This place isn't that bad. Come on, lets look around." He took her hand but she pulled back a little when he coaxed her to follow him.

"Nothing can get us here." He reassured.

"Nothing can get to us if we get in trouble."

"We don't need anybody. It is just you and me. I wonder what is up there." He nodded to the balcony.

"We can't get up there. There is no stairway."

"It may be outside. Lets look down here at least. We can sleep on the couch if we are desperate."

"Alright." She walked around with him. There was a pantry with cobwebs, a stove with an apple that looked too old to even be considered edible and a shelf with decades of dust on it which made Jake sneeze when he got too close.

"Empty. There is no food here, Jake."

"It has potential. We clean it up later on and it may be our new place." He said optimistically.

"Our new place?"

"Yeah. We could live here."

She turned a light pink and he took her hand again and he bent down to eye level.

"I don't hear those wolves anymore. I will stick my head out the door and see if they left."

"Be careful. Please." She kissed him on his cheek.

"I will." He stood up and headed to the door. He turned the door handle slowly and peeked his eyes though the crack, scanning around as much as he could to see if the wolves were still around. Opening it more slowly, he stuck his head out and saw nothing but a bunch of footprints from the pack.

"I think it is clear." He drew his pistol and walked out. The crunch of the snow from his feet was the only thing he heard. He walked back in to find her nervously waiting.

"You see? We are safe here. Why don't you go pick out a book from the shelf and I will read it to you?"

"Okay!" She said excitedly. She went to the bookshelf and ran her finger along the sides of the books. She rustled up some dust as she did and sneezed as well.

"Not a good idea." She said and he laughed.

"Did you find one yet?" Jake asked.

"No, they all look like combat books. One here looks like your father was writing a book. It says his name anyway." Jake snapped attention to her direction and walked to her. "Jake, the Hero of Bowerstone." She pointed when he stood next to her. He daintily pulled the book from the shelf and he opened it to a random page and began to read to himself. Sharon jumped to try to get a look at the pages. He sat down on the floor next to her and she sat in his lap reading along with him.

"I write this book to tell the good people of Albion that a new hero is born. Whether by fate or coincidence that a sewer rat from the slums of Bowerstone became a Hero I can only say that I will defend this country with my life. I have my doubts if I can make that much of a difference, but I will shove them aside to do what needs to be done." He turned a few more pages ahead and his eyes fell upon the words 'captured' and 'imprisoned'.

"He was tortured by the Spire. For ten years of his life he had his memories erased. Why didn't he tell me this?" Jake asked.

"He probably didn't want you to know. He probably never told anyone. What else does it say?"

"He writes of the three Hero's, Hammer, Garth and Reaver. I know Reaver is still alive. Only Skorm knows what black deals he made. Hammer and Garth I was never told about either."

"I guess some Hero's don't like to brag about their adventures. He wrote this book so that someone would read it and admire his courage and sacrifices."

"I guess so." He flipped to the last few pages the book to see if there was any mention of him or Logan. He saw a half blank page.

"The rest is for you to fill out, My son. A Hero's tale is never complete until his last breath. Mine will come soon but I know you will continue it." He closed the book and looked at Sharon.

"He knew I was a Hero before I was born. Logan never became one."

"He must have known the bloodline must pass on every other child he or she has."

"Sounds reasonable." He gave her a smile and placed Sharon on her feet to get back up to put the book back on the shelf

"Did you pick out a book yet?"

"I grabbed one. It is an older book. I never heard of it before."

"This book looks really old." He said flipping a few pages. "It is missing most of the story."

"Maybe your fathers father read it to him."

"Possibly."

"Does it have a title?"

He closed the book to look at the cover.

"A Hero's hero."

"Can you read it to me, Jake? Just make up what is missing."

"Alright. Lets go upstairs. The bedroom might be up there." He took her hand and they went upstairs. They saw a large bed and a small fireplace. He casted a fireball and lit up the logs as Sharon crawled up on the bed and covered herself with the blankets.

"You want to hold this book for a second?" He gave the book to her and she opened it. He took his boots and socks off. He propped up a few pillows against the headrest and laid on top of them. He invited Sharon to lay on his chest. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. He held the book in his right hand and started reading. He rubbed her hair with his other hand as he read. She was so comfortable. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Between his soothing voice, his chest vibrating under her ear and the warmth of his body she was sleeping in less than a half hour. He felt her twitch from her deep sleep and closed the book. He put the book on the nightstand and curled closer to her. They fit yin and yang together.

'I sleep so good when I am with her.' He thought before he drifted asleep after her.


	18. Chapter 17

Whew. Now that that juicyness is out of the way, here is another chapter of juciness...

Thank you for the reviews and follows to all who stuck with this crazy story of mine!

(Chapter 17)

In the first light of the morning Walter was standing outside the room he rented out. He had ordered a coffee to wake himself up. It was a little after six in the morning and the villagers in Bowerstone were just starting to get ready for work

'Business as usual.' He mused.

The bartender headed up to Walter and handed him his coffee.

"Cream and sugar hun?"

"Just sugar please." He took the coffee and she gave him some sugar.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You're welcome love."

'I wonder how Jake is?' He thought as he blew some steam off the top of his cup. He took his Guild Seal and teleported back to the Sanctuary.

"Hello? Jasper? Jake? Anybody here?" He felt a small tug on his trouser leg.

"Hey boy! Have you seen your master?" The puppy barked and trotted to the sleeper room. Walter followed him and he knocked on the door.

"Jake?" He waited for an answer. When he didn't hear anything, he opened the door and saw the bed cleanly made.

"Jake isn't in here boy." Razor headed to the couch and sat. The puppy dug his nose in a pile of towels left by the couple.

"He certainly knows how to make a mess but he doesn't know how to clean up." Walter chuckled. "They were here though, good boy." He looked to his right and picked up the book and started reading where Jake left off.

"This boy really believes in fairy tales." He continued to read.

"Dear Avo! What is this?" He turned the book over and read the title.

"An adult novel!?" He put the book back down and he blushed a little. "I guess this is where he gets his romantic side." He stood up and headed back into the main room. Jasper came back to the Sanctuary a few minutes later.

"Jasper. I hope Jake is coming behind you."

"Unfortunately no. He is still with his..erm...girlfriend? How did they actually become an item so quickly?"

"I guess they attracted more quickly than others." Walter simply said.

"Well...as long as he is happy."

"I guess he is." Walter said. There was a long silence, then Jasper spoke.

"So, what do we do?"

"What time is it?"

"It is a half after eight. I hope he arrives soon." Jasper said.

"In the mean time, I am going to get washed up. I doubt I will have another chance to."

"Certainly sir. I shall inform Jake when he arrives." Jasper went back to his duties. Walter started the water and he stepped in once he was out of his clothes. Once he was finished he put his clothes back on and went back to the main room.

"Any sign of Jake?" Walter asked.

"No sir. He has two minutes left. I wonder what is the hurry for Jake to come back at exactly nine in the morning?" Jasper asked.

"Because he has a revolution to lead. He can't just stop it so he can have 'Jake time'."

"Yes. How silly of me."

Jake and Sharon materialized just as Walter was about to say something.

"Am I late?" He asked in a hurry.

"No." Walter looked at Sharon. "You need to take her back, Jake."

"I know. Let me take her to Brightwall." He took her hand and teleported.

"Don't be long Jake." He heard Walter say just before he did.

They were right by the library and they walked slowly to the house.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now." Sharon said.

"Don't say it like that. I enjoyed my time with you. You make me feel whole. Just remember the Guild Seal." He knelt down to her eye level. "I love you." He said staring at her.

She felt like he saw right through her soul.

"I love you, too." She said as her eyes began to well up. He brought her into a passionate kiss. As she moaned a little she lost herself in his kiss. He broke apart and he smiled at her.

"I will see you soon." He said and he teleported back to the Sanctuary. He swallowed hard suddenly realizing that that moment could have been the last time he saw her.

"Let's get down to business." He finally said.

"We need to meet the Bowerstone Resistance. Their leader is Page. They aren't the most trustworthy of people but if anything they might listen to a Hero. Let's find Industrial and follow me once we get there."

They both teleported to Industrial nearly at the same place. They crossed a bridge that lead to the pub and Walter slowed his pace.

"This is the Resistance Headquarters. Everyone here on the surface knows where it is but they have sworn to secrecy. Logan's troops imprison those who do not cooperate." He turned the handle and once again they were in the sewers.

"I really love all the time we are spending in sewers and caves."

"Walter? How did you become so afraid of small spaces?"

"I will tell you that another time. We are here."

Jake swore he heard guns being cocked. As they drew closer, he heard footsteps rushing to hide. His senses were on high alert and he had his hand on his pistol as a precaution.

"Stop right there!" A man held his gun to them. Jake drew his pistol but he didn't have enough time to cock it. Several others had their pistols and rifles at the ready.

"They must have known we were coming." He said under his breath.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Walter and this is..." Jake turned his head toward him and looked back at the man.

"I am Prince Jake. Brother of King Logan and son of King Jake the first." Jake finished.

"We have come to speak with Page."

"We don't make deals with spies. Shoot!" The man was just seconds from firing.

"Wait!" Walter tried to plead his case.

"I thought I was the one to give orders around here Kidd." A woman's voice came from behind the man.

"Sorry Page. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Walter, I wasn't expecting you. Let's go talk somewhere a bit more private." She urged them to come with her. Jake put his pistol back in the holster and walked with them. He felt like if looks could kill he would be six feet under from the stares he was getting from these people. They stopped at the doorframe that hid the meeting room from all other areas of the headquarters.

"Who is he?" The woman named Page asked. Jake wondered if that was her real name or just a codename.

"Page, this is Prince Jake."

"What are you thinking bringing the prince down here?"

"I had this whole plan, you see. But, we ended up leaving the castle a little earlier than I expected."

"I see. Your notes were always useful. Let's go talk in my room." She said.

Jake made a small step forward but Page held her hand up to his face.

"Wait. You stay out here." She said when Walter was inside.

"He is with us Page. Trust him."

"I don't want him seeing or hearing things he shouldn't. He may be with you but I have every reason to distrust him. He may run back to Logan and our base is destroyed and us hung. He needs to stay out here."

"Very well. Jake, wait here until we come out." Walter said putting his hand on his shoulder. He nodded to him and he was on his own. The rebels who walked by him gave him dirty looks and called him terrible names. He just kept his peace and tried to remember if it were him in their shoes. After a while, they both came out of the room.

"Page says she is willing to follow you if you get more people to join your cause. We need more allies. The Dwellers, Swifts army and the people of Brightwall isn't enough."

"What should I do?" Jake asked.

"There are plenty of people around the city who would follow you if you get them to believe in you. It has been along time since the people could follow someone they can trust. Take as many quest cards as you can and return here once you have as many people behind you." Walter said.

He took out his Guild Seal and was at the Sanctuary again.

"You do seem to be running around the world a lot. I hope you are not overdoing it." Jasper said.

"I have to, Jasper. It is all about the people of Albion now. My days are on hold until I bring Logan to justice. I have not seen how bad it was on the streets but now I have seen how it really is." He said. He looked through the quest cards that were available. He had no idea what one to pick first so he started with the first one on the list. It was simply titled: 'Kidnapped'. He held the card to read it.

'There's been another kidnapping in Bowerstone Industrial. Locate Nigel Ferret's gang, shut them down for good, and rescue their captive.' He read to himself.

"Sounds easy. But I may be surprised." He said.

"Good luck, sir."

Jake was standing outside the pub again in the last few minutes of the working hour. He saw a few people already drunk and shouting for him to come over.

"Hey! It's my friend...what's your name?" He called to him.

"Sorry. I don't know you." He walked away before he could get sucked into the pre-party. He located a town guard and held out the quest card.

"You know about this?"

"Oh yeah. Lazlo. He is still looking for his fiancé? We looked everywhere and we couldn't find her."

"Where is this Lazlo guy?"

"He is by the orphanage just there." He pointed out a dilapidated building.

"Thanks." He said and headed there. He saw a man and three homeless men seeming to argue judging by their body movements.

"I am very sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else tonight." A man said.

"Somewhere else? And where might that be, exactly? Every other place has been closed down, and I'll freeze to death on the streets. And that's if Logan's goons don't bash my skull in first!" He ended rather grotesquely.

"You think you're the only one who has problems!" He shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What is the problem?" Jake intervened.

"I am sorry. I am just...look, I wish I could help you, but I can't."

The homeless walked away muttering something but Jake could not make out what they said.

"I hope you're not looking for somewhere to stay, because this place is about to close for good."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I have no choice. I have to sell the building to pay the ransom. It is the only way to get my fiancé back."

"Oh. You must be Lazlo. You left this quest card for me then?" He handed the card to him.

"Yes! I have waited for someone like you. I tried to work up the courage to rescue her...damn that Ferret and his gang!"

"Ferret? Like a ferret? Or is that his name because he smells funny?"

"His name is Nigel Ferret. They've got everyone living in fear, even me. If I had someone like you with me...you could go in there and show them what fear really is!" He said full with hope.

"I don't like to be feared. Really. But if we must, we must." Jake said.

"We could rescue my fiancé, put Ferret out of business, and I could keep the shelter open! Oh please, I know you don't like the idea but do it for the poor people who depend on this place."

"Alright. Show me where I need to go."

"Oh, thank you! My poor love, it's been agony being apart from her. It is about time those thugs faced justice, the rough kind."

"Okay. Just show me where to go."

"Alright. I know where they are. They demanded I bring them the ransom in a week's time." He turned and began to walk to the house. Jake followed him. "But I will bring them something better!"

They headed to a house that had boarded windows. Lazlo knocked on the door roughly.

"Lazlo. Ya just cost me a bit of gold mate. I bet ol' Harry it'd take ya the full week ta get the money. You're an industrious one, aint'cha?"

"Just open the bloody door, Keith. Let's have done with this." The door opened and Lazlo walked in. Jake took caution and had his hand on his pistol in case things got ugly.

"Right, Mr. Ferret is down those stairs." Keith got a look at Jake as he entered. "Whoa. Hang on, who's your friend?"

"In your parlance, he is the bagman. And that gold doesn't leave his hands until my fiancé's walked out of your fetid little den."

"Alright! No need ta get uppity. You just watch yourselves round Mr. Ferret or things'll get unfriendly fast." Keith warned.

They both walked to a trap door in the floor boards. Jake unlatched the door and pried it open. He prompted Lazlo to go first, then he followed him and he had a small drop down. The staircase was rather narrow as he watched where he put his feet making sure they were planted on each step. They both walked to a group of men. The gang was all eyes on them as they strode casually to Nigel Ferret.

"Ah, Lazlo. I cannot tell you how elated I am to have this unfortunate situation brought to a satisfying resolution. Your associate can dispense with his burden by piling the funds upon the table." Nigel said.

"There's no gold, Ferret. Now you cough up my fiancé from whatever filthy corner you're keeping her in, or my associate is going to start collecting heads...and putting them upon the table." Lazlo said firmly.

"My initial judgement of your character was clearly misguided. You possess some heart after all. Lads, tear it out." He closed the door in front of him before Jake could pounce on the criminal. Pistols from every direction pointed at Jake and Lazlo.

"Yikes!" Jake said.

"The taller they are, the harder they have to fall." A mercenary said.

"Quick thinking." Jake dove behind boxes to the left of him. Gunfire was heard seconds later. He uncorked a summon creatures potion and a bunch of shadow Hobbes sprung from his feet. They all emerged from behind the crates and the mercenaries were baffled as to where they came from. They defensively began to fire but their bullets went through the Hobbes. Jake waved Lazlo to him and he dove behind to where he was.

"You have a plan?" He asked.

"I do. Rapidly fire until these bastards are dead." Jake said plainly.

"I like it. Simple. Easy to remember."

Jake peaked his head just over the crates. The mercenaries were too distracted attacking the Hobbes they didn't see his head peeking up. He brought his pistol up and laid his arm to rest on the crate. He took aim and fired at a mercenary though the head. He dropped dead and they turned their attention to the crates. They separated into two groups of three and the first three charged at Jake. He stood up and fired at will at the men, managing to kill two and drew his sword. The mercenary went for his chest but he parried his sword. The force of the parry knocked the mercenary backward and Jake had an easy target to his chest. A spin and quick slash of his sword, the mercenary was dead. The other three were still battling the Hobbes. Jake took advantage and fired his pistol at the rest. One flew backwards into a barrel of gunpowder and made a loud explosion. Lazlo stood up cautiously to find a pile of mercenaries dead at the hands of a Hero. He dusted his hands together relishing in the victory.

"Didn't even break a sweat."

"Good work. Let's get Ferret!" He strode up to the iron door and pounded on it.

"Your men are dead, Ferret! Unless you want to join them, let us in!" Lazlo shouted.

"It's open!" They heard from behind the door. Lazlo turned the lever and pushed the door open. They saw Nigel sitting casually on a chair. Jake and Lazlo used caution to not get ambushed by other bodyguards in the room.

"You brought this on yourself, Ferret. This didn't have to happen." Lazlo drew his pistol and aimed it at Ferret.

"It still doesn't. We merely got off on the wrong foot. I'm no threat to you without my men, and I am only too happy to return your fiancé. I can be quite accommodating."

"Get on with it then." He demanded.

"Well, the thing is, she's not on the premises, exactly, at the present time."

"Will you just tell me where this lady is!?" Jake was losing his patience, something he has had plenty of before but this man was irking him.

"Alright. Settle yourself. She's incarcerated within a nearby...facility, shall we say. That access hatch will provide you with...well, access." He finished.

Jake crept over the ledge and peeked down. It was a long fall down into a small body of water.

"The sewer? You fellows are a sophisticated lot." Lazlo half laughed.

Jake turned back to Lazlo who still held a pistol at Ferret.

"Please, go and save her. I'll keep an eye on Ferret."

"A gun. I really did mischaracterize you." Ferret said defeated.

"Yeah, well I live in a bad neighborhood. I wonder whose fault that is? Now don't move!" He said.

"Be right back." Jake said and turned to the ledge. He looked down and swallowed.

"Uh, is there another way down? I mean, there is nothing there to break my fall."

"There is no other way. You have to jump." Ferret said.

"How did you get her down there?" He pointed downward.

"There is a trap door but it is locked on the other side."

"Oh. I guess this is the only way is down here." He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Without even thinking he dove downward and plunged deep in the water. He violently kicked his feet to rise above the water. He exhaled hard, surprised he was still alive. A woman stood up and gasped.

"Who are you? Where's my fiancé?"

The woman said.

"He sent me to rescue you. My name is Jake. Don't be afraid."

"I am Geraldine."

"Let me take your hand. Please. I am not a threat to you." He extended his hand to her. She cautiously reached her hand out to him but she pulled it back. His stature scared her more than anything.

"You can trust me. You don't want to stay down here, do you?"

"Alright." She took his hand. "I suppose it is a bit daft hanging around here." She said with a hint of laughter.

They proceeded through the tunnel splashing sewer water on each other as they walked.

"I am going to need a bath once I am done with this mess." Geraldine said.

"Me too." He smiled.

They came to a split in the tunnel.

"Do you happen to know how to get back?" Jake asked.

"They lead me from the right." She pointed with her other hand.

"Right. Let's be on our way."

They ran the way she pointed and came up over a hill. Jake heard the familiar squeaks of bats and he summoned his Will. The bats didn't stand a chance as they exploded when they hit the wall of fire.

"Oh, well done." She said.

They continued through the path.

"If you'd told me a year ago that I'd one day find myself wadding through the sewers of Bowerstone Industrial, I would have thought you mad. In fact, if you said it today, I'd say the same thing. Because it is mad. There is just no other way to look at it." She said.

"I guess I am mad for diving down here to save you, huh?" Jake said.

"But it is for a good cause. You are saving me from my doom."

"We aren't safe yet."

"You are quite the optimist, aren't you."

"I am. There seems to be a rather long path here." They began to smell the dampness of the sewers.

"You'd think all the factories and smog and pollution would drive any animal far, far away, but here they are, right under our feet. I wish I didn't know they were here." She said.

"There are honestly worse things than bats in Albion." Jake said matter of factly.

"I bet you see them more often than you like. You certainly would see them off quickly with your strong physique." She took a look at him head to toe. As if he felt her looking at him, he turned his head.

"Being strong isn't all it's cracked up to be. You'd think that with my strength, nothing would bother me. It is completely the opposite. It seems that the baddies of Albion love a challenge, then they realize they have bitten more off then they could chew. That's when I shove a sword through their heart." He smiled again.

"I guess that to be true." She laughed.

They took another right when Geraldine pointed in the direction. Jake heard scratching and grunting in the distance.

"Wait here." He let go of her hand and took a peak around the corner.

"Hobbes!" He said.

"Hobbes?"

"Yes. I have dealt with these shits. Stay here. I will come get you when it is safe."

"What happens if I get caught again?"

"Here." He tossed his pistol by her and it hit the ground. "Use this if you need it." He darted off. The Hobbes heard him coming as they met him halfway down the tunnel. He began hacking at the half pints, blood spewing everywhere. The Hobbes growled at the defeat of so many of their troop. Jake turned around and kicked a Hobbe between the legs. It squealed and fell to the ground. He drove his sword in its back before it got up. He backhanded his sword onto another Hobbe and it bounced out of the way.

"You little turd!" Jake insulted. It seemed to giggle at him to taunt him. He sheathed his sword and summoned his Will. He tossed fireballs at the Hobbes and they frantically ran as their clothes ignited in flames causing them to run into each other. He just kept shooting fireballs at the beasts. They all fell dead in just a few minutes.

"Okay. It is safe." Jake called to her.

She came running to him positively scared. She clung to him shivering.

"I heard of those things but I never seen one so close."

"Alright. Lets go." He pried her off and took her hand. They ran past the smelly Hobbes and Geraldine almost lost her lunch.

"You were brilliant!" She praised.

"Thank you." Jake said.

They eventually came up on a narrowing cliff. They slowly walked on it afraid it would collapse under their feet.

"Be careful. This isn't exactly trustworthy." Jake said.

"We should be nearly there. Back to...Lazlo."

They crossed safely and they came upon a door.

"I guess this is it. Before we go back to Lazlo, I just want to say...you were amazing. I mean, you are amazing. I used to use the word when I was telling my friends about Lazlo...but next to you, he looks a bit boring now, doesn't she? Do I really want to spend my life with a man like that? What do you think?"

"I have a girl I am crazy about. I can't just leave her for someone I don't even know. Even if I did know you, I still wouldn't leave her. I love her and you should love Lazlo." Jake reasoned.

"You're right. Better to stay with him. Maybe I couldn't do any better."

She said.

Jake opened the door and Geraldine ran to Lazlo, laying on the ground.

"Lazlo!" She said.

"I'm alright. That weasel Ferret must have struck me when my back was turned." He stood up rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, darling! Thank goodness you're all right." They both embraced each other but Geraldine glanced at Jake again. She winked at him and he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Thank you so much. You've saved the most important person in my life, I am forever in your debt."

"It was no problem really." Jake held his hands out.

"I was so worried about you." Lazlo said.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. I was all right, though. Thanks to my rescuer. My fearless, fast, cunning, agile, statuesque fireball of a rescuer." She said. Jake mused to himself and teleported to the Sanctuary.

"Hello Prince Jake. Back from some quest?"

"Yes. I just finished one and now I am going to another." He flipped through the selections of quests he can choose. He selected a card and stood upright.

"The pen is mightier..." Jake said.

"Mightier than what?"

"No idea. I am off."

"Wait, sir. Your dog. He has been missing you. Maybe you can take him along with you?"

"He is still a puppy, Jasper. I don't think it would be a good idea that he comes with me. Maybe when he gets older." With that he was in Brightwall near the middle of the town. He decided it was a good idea to replenish his potion and food stocks. He saw the stands run by a woman.

"I have just the right potions for just the right price." She said trying to hook him in. He didn't need any persuasion though. His potions were low and he needed them, no matter the price. He held up a slow time potion and five health potions.

"How much for all of these?" He asked.

"You need all that? You must be a busy man."

"Well, that about sums me up. How much?"

"The slow time potion is on sale. It is one hundred fifty gold and the health potions are two hundred seventy each."

"Maybe we can negotiate the price of the health potions."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I will give you two hundred even for the health potions."

"Deal. Your total is one thousand one hundred and fifty gold."

"Ouch. Being a Hero is expensive. Alright." He took his gold bag out, counted out the total, nodded his thanks and he took off. He headed to the library and he thought of Sharon.

'She must be in school. I shouldn't distract her. Plus I wouldn't want to leave right away if I saw her.' He opened the door to the library and walked up to the desk.

"Uhm, hello? Anybody here?"

"Ah, Jake, I am glad you came. I am in the room to your right." He heard the familiar voice and headed to the room. There was a big water fountain and Samuel standing in front of it.

"Well stamp my renewal! How splendid to have you back at the academy." Samuel extended his hand.

"Glad to be back. This place has made a huge make over since we last met." Jake said taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"The first time we met, I knew you were a person who understood the value of knowledge and learning. It was one of the many things that set you apart from your brother."

"Many things but this is most important."

"King Logan closed the academy, as you know. I don't know if he considered education a waste of time or a threat to his power."

"He must had felt threatened if people got to know too much about anything."

"Yes. Well, it's not my place to say. I do know that the library is looking for books that have scattered across Albion and is looking to fill some empty shelves. Any books you find, could you bring them to the library so they can share their wisdom to people who are willing to learn?"

"I would be happy to."

"Very good. The library is in debt to you." Samuel said.

Jake took his Guild Seal and teleported to the Sanctuary.

"That was a fast quest, sir." Jasper said as he swept the floor.

"I have to collect some books for the library. I guess I could keep my eyes open for them as I adventure Albion."

"On to the next quest then?"

"Yep." He sighed as he looked through the quests.

"A marriage of inconvenience? A married couple in Brightwall has been together for years, and now they've had enough. Perhaps you can help them... separate." He read.

"Some people need help in the strangest areas." Jasper said.

Jake mused and teleported to Brightwall. It was a little after three in the afternoon and the villagers were all busy in their own way. He made his way though town looking for the troubled couple.

'I guess I could put marriage councilor as one of my attributes.' Jake thought.

He headed under the bridge near Jeremiah's home and he thought of Sharon again. It put him in better spirits to complete the quest.

"I'm sorry dear. If you'll open the door, I will make it up to you. I promise." A mans voice said.

Jake headed to the source of the voice and found a man standing outside with a woman that had on the most expensive clothes he has seen in a long time.

"I've heard that before. The first few times you disappointed me. Your clumsiness was sort of adorable in its way. But it's got a bit tired, hasn't it."

"My darling, please, let's not argue. It is awful."

"Awfully boring, you mean. Perhaps if you ever won it would be more interesting." She closed the door on the man.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it is terrible. When I married Veronica, it was all sweetness and smiles. Now it is all bitterness and bile."

"What is the problem?"

"My wife. She bullies me. She berates me. It's horrible. She is horrible! If I divorce her she gets half my fortune."

"Wait a minute. Love doesn't matter how much money you make." Jake said.

"That is what I thought. Then she became a money hoarding woman!"

"Oh. It is one of those marriages, huh?"

"Yes. But I wonder..."

'Oh geez.' Jake thought.

"That's it!" Jake jumped a little at his sudden burst.

"If a man like you were to approach her, woo her, tell her you have more money than I do...she would divorce me, marry you and I would be free."

"Whoa! I am not going to marry someone I don't even know! I have a girlfriend anyway!"

"You won't have to actually marry her though. Once she divorces me you could just walk away."

"Uhhhm."

"I know it sounds repugnant, but it is the only way out. Will you do it?"

"I won't have to marry her?"

"No. You just walk away."

"Won't I have to buy a wedding ring?"

"I will reimburse you, every gold you spend."

"I still don't like it." He sighed heavily. "But I will do it."

"You will? Oh, this is the first good thing that has happened to me in years!"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Use your imagination. She is inside. I will be at the pub to stay out of your way."

Jake shook his head and opened the door. He saw the woman standing away from the door.

"What is it now? Don't tell me you want to talk...Oh! Hello good looking."

"Um. Hi?" Jake said lamely.

She seductively walked to him and began to rub him.

"What can I do for you?" She purred.

"I...uh...wanted to talk to you about your husband." He moaned weakly.

She stopped in front of him.

"William? He is so boring. I am sure someone like you would be a thousand times more fun to be with."

She put her mouth by his ear.

"Even in bed."

He got shivers as she licked his ear.

"Uhn...okay." He tried to regain composure. "Let's not get carried away."

"What did William want to talk to me about?"

"I wondered.." He thought for a second. 'I need to seduce her? She is seducing me!' "Maybe I could help you in your boring marriage with William." He said with his award winning smile.

"Oh? What did you have in mind, sexy?" She placed her hand on his chest. Instead of telling her, he took her hand and brought her close to him. He dipped her and brought her back to him. She gasped at his boldness. He started dancing with her and picked her up over his head.

"Fantastic!" She said as he held her.

He placed her down on her feet.

"Well, handsome. You certainly know your stuff. But don't you think it is a little mischievous? Flirting in my husbands house? Why don't we take this someplace else?"

"Where can we go?"

"Maybe we can go to the bridge."

"Alright." Jake took her hand and proceeded through town. A number of villagers stole a few looks as they walked by. Jake wondered what sort of person she really was to get the looks he was getting.

'I must be the only man who hasn't slept with this woman.'

They walked to the middle of the bridge and he faced her.

"It is breath taking here. And you just stand there and...mmm...look irresistible."

He was starting to get aroused again. She was a little more than he bargained for.

"Why don't you show me how irresistible you can be?" She challenged.

'Oh man.' His pulse quickened and a jolt of pleasure shot to his groin.

"Uh..." He began.

She closed the gap between them to just a small sliver. He heard his heart beat in his ears and his mind went blank. She tipped her head up to him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'Oh Avo.' His lust filled mind couldn't grasp how good of a kisser she was. His eyes closed and he was experiencing the ecstasy. He moaned in the kiss and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. They held their kiss for a few minutes and she pulled away with a slow suck on his lower lip.

"Mmm...you taste so good." She said.

"Jake!" A small voice came from behind him. There stood Sharon, her little fists were clenched tightly. He stood wide eyed at her as if he was caught with his trousers down, maybe they were.

"S-Sharon!" He said.

"What are you doing!" He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Let me explain. Please." He said pleadingly.

"Why don't you get your excuse from her mouth! You were deep in her throat!" She shouted as she stomped her little foot.

"No. Sharon. Please."

"I have seen enough. You were a mistake. I trusted you." She took her 'promise' note and she tore it up. She had tears streaming down her face as she threw the shredded papers at him and ran as fast as she could.

He darted after her and he caught her. As he gathered her up, she kicked and screamed when he put her over his shoulder.

"Sharon! Stop!" He ran as fast as he could away from the town before the villagers came out to see what the scream was. He stopped by a small stream river and set her down.

"What the hell are you doing bringing me here! You've got some nerve!" She shouted and crossed her arms.

"If you would just relax I would tell you!" He shouted back.

She felt tiny now. She didn't want to challenge him but she was angry. His anger descended down dramatically when he saw how scared he made her.

"Let me explain." He knelt down at her eye level. Her tears stung at the back of her eyes but she didn't allow them to come through.

"W-why?" She almost broke.

"I am sorry you saw that. I am not in love with that woman. This might seem weird, but I was supposed to be seducing her to help the man married to her. He is unhappy with his marriage and I agreed to help them get a divorce. I tried to help him see the better side of his wife but he was so unhappy. I didn't want it to escalate so quickly." He said.

She didn't know what to say. He was truthful with her so far, with him being a Hero, his revolution plans, and his promise to her to come back to her. She spent very little time with him but she trusted him, she still did. It just hurt her to see him kissing another woman.

"Jake." Her voice cracked and she looked down to hide her tears. He lifted her head gently to him to look at her in the eyes.

"I am so sorry. I will not blame you if you will never forgive me." His voice cracked a little to see that he hurt her. His eyes stung with the sorrowful tears as any man that hurt his true love.

"I don't want you to see me like this. I am weak. I am pathetic." She said.

"Stop that. You are not. You are a strong person." His tears slowly fell down his cheeks. "That is what I love about you. You are strong. You are amazing. You are resilient. I was the weak one by giving into seduction."

She brought her hand to his face. She hesitated for a second in slapping him but he held her eyes with his. He confessed he was wrong and he felt terrible.

'I guess that he learned his lesson.' She thought.

"Please. Will you forgive an idiot? I was wrong to give in."

She half smiled as she caressed his face with her hand.

"You know you have to make up for this." She warned.

"I am willing to do anything. Anything you want me to do." He held her face as she did.

She seized the moment to have him do what she wanted. She paused thinking of a way to ask him, thinking how he'd react, what his answer would be. Finally, she spoke.

"Jake...I want to see you naked." She said with a straight face.

His face dropped at her suggestion.

'I did say anything.' He thought.

He bit the sides of his mouth believing he was brought over the line not on his own, but by Sharon.

"Alright. But you can't say anything to anyone. Please." He begged.

She smiled slightly again.

"Who would I tell? 'Hey Momma, Jake just showed me his penis! It was huge!' I won't tell anyone."

"That's just...lovely." His face twisted in a weird look.

"I am waiting." She said.

"Is that all you want me to do?" He said standing up.

"You will find out soon."

He took his prince jacket off and set it on the grass.

"I like what I see." She purred.

"You have seen me topless before."

"Yeah. But you are stripping for me. Only for me."

He smiled at her and unhooked the belt, then held it from end to end and snapped it in front of him. He moved his hips slowly from side to side as he pulled the red sash from his waist. Then he wrapped it around his neck and thrusted his pelvis. Her eyes were wide as she was absorbing the scene in front of her.

"You like this, don't you horny girl?"

His voice was deep.

"Oh fuck yes." Her face was a little flushed.

"Watch your mouth or I just might have to punish you." He teased.

"I would like to see what you got."

He unbuttoned his trousers and slowly pulled them down. She saw light brown curly hair around his lower pelvis. He ran his fingers up and down his chest. His face flushed a deep pink and his penis jolted forward. He stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am so horny. You want to help me?" He slipped. 'Oh shit!'

"What do you want me to do, baby?" She purred.

"Uh. Forget I said that. I am getting carried away."

"I want to see you, Jake. Please don't tease me."

He moved his gauntleted arm to the front of his trousers. His breath was getting deeper and his heart was racing at the fact he could get caught. He didn't care, she wanted to see him and he was going to show her. He just wanted to get something from it as well.

"Little girl, I want you to make me cum." He said.

"Jake, my love, I want you to cum. Bring it out so I can taste you."

He moaned and he got a tingly sensation all over his body. He pulled his trousers a little lower and exposed half of his shaft. She brought her hand up to it and felt how hard he was. He moaned again as he held her hand encouraging her to rub it. She brought her hands to his hips and put her nose on top of his member. She took a deep inhale of his scent and kissed the shaft.

He took a sharp inhale through his teeth.

"Baby girl, I need this so bad."

She took his hands away from his trousers and held them down.

"Let me do the work." She kissed his abdomen. As she did, the sensation made him throw his head back.

"Uhhh. Make me cum. Make me cum hard, my sweet." He brought his head forward and looked down at her. He placed his hand on the back of her head indicating his readiness.

"For you, Jake. I love you." She said and pulled his trousers down. His heated flesh sprung from its confinement and pointed hungrily toward her. She looked at him from every angle, front, sides and under.

"How big would you say you are, Jake? You are a big boy." Her eyes held his erection with anxiousness to please him, though not wanting to touch him yet, she wanted to have him beg. She knew foreplay is a must if she wanted to get the most from this moment.

"I was never that curious, Sharon. I guess a close seven inches?" He breathed.

"You are thick too." She brought her lips and lightly kissed the head of his penis. He squeezed his eyes tight. It took total control to not shove it in her mouth.

"Mmm...I guess so." His eyes were on her waiting for her to touch him.

"I can't wrap my hand around it."

"I didn't expect you to, princess."

She did the best she could as she took him and stroked him slowly. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he watched her stroke him.

"Good girl. I like that." He encouraged. He felt a wave of relief wash over his body as she played with his member.

"Tell me what you want me to do. What do you like?" She looked at him. A little seductive smile spread her face. She knew a few things he might like.

"Do what you want. Explore. Experiment. I will tell you if I don't like it."

"You will like this." She used her left hand and twisted the head of his penis feather lightly. He moaned loudly as his legs almost gave out.

"I knew you'd like that." She spat on his head and stroked it a little faster matching the twisting. He thrusted his hips a little almost losing control. His animalistic grunts aroused her as she moaned with him.

"Ah fuck that feels so good." He threw his head back again. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"One learns things." She smiled.

He thrusted his hips a little harder and she took her hands off of his flesh.

"Oh please, Sharon. Don't stop." He begged. He locked eyes with her with a burning passion.

"You are moving your hips too much." She brought herself even closer as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her hands on his butt and squeezed lightly.

"You dirty thing. I like it."

She then took her right hand and cupped his balls, marveling at the texture difference from them and his shaft. She lifted his penis to get a better look and she then began to suck on them.

"Mmm." She moaned.

She flicked her tongue over his balls and he placed his hands on both sides of her head. He impulsively thrusted his hips and his shaft slapped the top of her head. She pulled away and looked up at him. He was completely lust filled.

"Baby, please. I am ready."

"Let me try a few more things."

"Uhfuck." He said quickly.

She brought his shaft back to her face and slowly extended her tongue. She lightly flicked the tip of his head and he roared. His eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his teeth. She flicked her tongue for a few minutes and finally he opened his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore. Please, make me cum." He growled.

"I want to explore. You told me to."

"Hnnnn." He sighed. "You're right."

She lifted his member up again and she snaked her tongue up the underside. She squeezed lightly at the base of his penis and saw how his penis turned a little red. Then she took one last inhale of him and took him in her mouth. He lost control as she slid his penis in and out of her mouth. He matched her rhythm with his hips slightly thrusting and grunted each time he did. Small sucking noises came from her mouth. She stopped and he ached for her.

"I barely fit around you. My mouth is split." She pointed to the corner of her mouth.

"You don't have to continue if I am hurting you."

"I want to. I want you to cum because of me. I did this to you anyway. It wouldn't be fair to you. I will be okay."

"If you say you can do it, do it."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, Jake."

She put her hands on his backside again to keep him with her as she rubbed her nose on the tip. She knew he wouldn't leave but she wanted to close around him. Teasing him for a few more minutes, loving the way he moaned her name, she sucked the head. She took him in as much as she could without gagging closing her eyes, enjoying the taste of him, the feel of him in her mouth and the pleasure she was giving him. He held his hips still as she sucked him. He tossed his head back, his mouth hanging open as she went faster, twisting her head to the left to get him in at different angles. Her hand found his balls and she massaged them in her palm. He grunted each time she filled him in her mouth. He lasted a few more minutes later and he felt a tide rising over him.

"Sharon, I am gunna cum!" He groaned. Seconds later, his orgasm slammed into him like a fireball. His body tensed up as he spilled his load into her mouth and she stayed with him until he was finished. One last squirt and he pulled out of her mouth. He hunched over putting his hands on his knees, completely spent. He looked at her for her reaction. She tasted his seed and had a quizzical look on her face. It was sweet and salty as she played around with it in her mouth. She took a small amount out and played with it between her index and thumb. All this was happening as Jake watched on waiting for her to say something. Once she was done playing with his seed she licked it back up and swallowed.

"You have no idea how erotic that looks." Jake said, still catching his breath.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I like it. You taste really good. I want more."

He was stunned.

"You need to give me more time to recover, love." He half laughed.

She stared at his penis watching it slowly go down. His breathing became regular and he pulled up his trousers. She mock cried at the end of her experience. Jake sat next to her, crossed his legs and invited her to sit in his lap. She took the invitation but she wrapped her legs around him so she could face him.

"I have created a monster." He smiled genuinely.

She kissed him passionately and he could taste his seed faintly in her mouth, something he didn't like to admit to liking. He broke away and held her face.

"The monster was already born, you are only feeding it." She laughed.

"Surviving on cum?"

"Only yours."

He cupped her face with his hands and he sighed.

"So, I am forgiven?" He said at length.

"I'd say you are. Thank you for sharing yourself with me. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I guess not." He chuckled.

"So, when I want to do that again, we can?" She excitedly said.

"Whenever I can find the time. I still need to get back to that lady."

She frowned when she thought back just an half hour ago.

"You said you didn't love her."

"I don't. I still need to complete that quest. She is probably wondering where in Skorms name I went. Don't worry. I will make sure that never happens again. I don't like to see you cry because I fucked up."

"I forgive you. I guess I over reacted a little bit."

"No, you didn't. I was an ass. That will never happen again."

"I guess I owe you an apology too."

"Why?"

"I tore up that paper you gave me. I regretted tearing that up."

He smiled at her and placed his forehead on hers.

"I can always make another one. Come on. Let's get you back home." He tried to stand up but she managed to hold him down.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You are not leaving me. I just want to take you home." She let him go for a second so he could stand up and she clung to him almost possessively.

"Let's go home." He took her hand and headed up for the bridge. William's wife must have got tired for waiting for him when he didn't see her at the bridge. He just shrugged as they entered town. He saw William walking out of the pub.

"Hey! Hero wait!" He caught up to Jake. "I just want to thank you. Whatever you said to her it must have worked, Veronica signed the papers saying you and her were going to get married. I told her that you were in it with me and she left! Thank you again, Hero!"

"Oh! Uh, sure thing." He said.

"To show you my gratitude I am giving you five hundred gold. It is all I have on me." He extended his hand holding a coin purse.

"I can't accept that." He felt dishonest taking gold from him as he didn't even do anything.

"I insist. Please." He took Jake's free hand and placed the gold in it. He took off before Jake could give it back.

'He was telling the truth!' Sharon thought. She felt terrible now that she made him beg for forgiveness. She pulled him away from the middle of town behind the pawn broker building.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked.

"I feel so terrible distrusting you. I feel like dirt and-"

"Stop." He interrupted. "Don't you even apologize. You did nothing wrong. It was me who was stupid. Let's just call it truce now. We patched things up." He knelt down and kissed her. He handed her the coin purse before he pulled away.

"What is this for?"

"I am giving it to you. I don't need it."

He stood up and scooped her in his arms holding under her knees and supporting her back.

"Jake, I can walk you know." She giggled.

"I know. But you are my princess and you should be treated like one."

She gushed as he carried her through town. He stopped in front of the doorway and he set her down. She opened the door and ran inside to her mother.

"Momma! Jake is here!" She hugged her mother around the waist. Jake entered and nodded to her.

"Hello."

"I was wondering where she was. They said they let school out a little early and they said she ran out the door. She must have heard you or seen you."

"I don't know, I, uh, was headed to Brightwall to help someone and I saw her school. They were still in class, they must have had nothing to do so they let them out." Jake said.

"It is good to see you. You have time to stay for a while?" Christina asked.

"I don't think so. I have to head out."

Sharon turned to him and practically tackled him.

"No, Jake. Please stay for a while." She begged.

"I can't, love. I have to do more quests. I will make time for you another day." He looked at her with his blue eyes and she was gone.

"Jake. Please. A few hours won't hurt. For me?" She placed her head on his stomach.

He thought for a few seconds.

'Maybe I have a little time.' He thought.

"Oh, what the heck. Just for a few hours."

"Yay!" She bounced in front of him. She pulled his arm to lead him to her room. He allowed her to pull him and she sat him on her bed. They were still pulled apart from the first time he spent the night with her. She turned to close the door but she didn't walk back to him yet. She figured if she saw him, he could see her.

'I'm not fully developed yet. He won't like my body.' She immediately changed her mind and instead walked to him.

"What was that look for?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. I was just admiring you from far away." She plopped in his lap and cuddled close as she possibly could to him. She heard him breathing and she was soothed in just a few seconds. He laid back and he pulled her with him to lay on his chest, hanging his long legs off the mattress.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"I can't wait to marry you."

He froze for a minute, then smiled.

"In time. For now, let's just enjoy this. Us. Just relaxing."

"I do enjoy us." She said to his chest.

They laid on the bed for an hour as he played with her hair. She was half asleep when he sat back up.

"I was comfortable. Why did you get up?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to look at you."

"Jake, stop. You are making me blush!" Her cheeks turned a light pink. "Do you think we can do what we did before?"

"I don't think we have the time, my sweet. Plus, your mother would cut them off if she saw what you were doing to me."

"I wish I could do that to you all the time without worrying about people blaming you."

"Well, someday we can. Just not this time." He kissed her and she pulled away. She cupped her hands around his face and pulled him back into another kiss, pushing him slowly down to straddle his waist. He put his hands on her bottom and squeezed. His hands were too big for her body.

'I love it when he touches me.' She thought.

She turned her head to kiss him more deeply. He moaned into the kiss and he began to breathe faster. She pulled away from his lips slowly and she caught his bottom lip with her teeth and lightly nibbled on it.

"You are something else." Jake said when she released his lip. "How do you know all those things?"

"When you spent time with horny mercenaries, you learn things."

"That's not where you should have learned that. You really need to be taught the right way to make love. I really wish I was there to save you before they got their hands on you. That should have never happened to you." He said in self blame.

"Then we wouldn't be doing this." She traveled south and pulled his trousers down again.

"Sharon. No. We can't do that here."

"I can be quiet." She reasoned.

"I know you can. I am worried about me. Didn't you not hear me a few minutes ago?"

"I heard you, it turned me on so much. I love to make you moan, baby." She purred.

"Besides, anybody can walk through that door and there will be a lot of nothing going on." He ignored her trying to persuade him to let her suck him off.

"Let's go to the Sanctuary thing!"

"Jasper is there."

"We can go in that room. Let's have fun!"

"Sharon...I really created a monster." He laughed.

"Pleeeease? I want to do it again."

"Let's just relax. I really have to go soon. Come on. Lay down with me."

She swung her leg over his body and tucked her head on his stomach. She wrapped her arm around his waist and she closed her eyes. She tried to memorize his scent before he left.

"Sharon! Jeremiah needs help in the garden!" Christina called to her.

"I guess I better go help him. Are you going to leave?"

He sighed and pulled himself up.

"Yeah. I hate to leave you though."

She got off his lap and stood before him. She kissed his forehead and allowed him to stand up.

"I need to do something before I go."

Sharon looked at him with a confused face when he grabbed a pen and paper. He held it up in the palm of his hand and jotted something on the paper. He put the pen behind his ear and held the paper out so she could read it.

"I promise." She read.

"I told you I could make another one." He smiled.

"Why are you so good to me?" She said as she took the paper.

"Because I love you." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He supported her under her bottom and his lips met hers in a deep kiss. They broke apart, leaving each other breathless.

"Avo you are a good kisser." She said.

He set her down and smiled.

"I need to leave. I promise I will be back when I have time. Remember the seal if you miss me."

"I love you." She said.

He pulled out his Guild Seal and was at the Sanctuary.

"Jasper, anytime Sharon comes to the Sanctuary, see that she is most welcome." Jake said.

"Of course."

He searched though the quest cards again and he selected one.

"Peace, love and homicide? Prove how evil you are by murdering someone in Mourningwood? What the hell!? I am not killing anyone innocent!" Jake discarded the quest and looked at the next one.

"This one seems to be better. Bored to death. Max and Sam are dead. And bored. They want you to acquire an ancient tome possessing phenomenal supernatural power."

"Dear me, Jake. I remember your father mentioning those two when he helped them. They had him get a book called the Normanomnicon. It is a book they used to unleash several hollowmen at the Bowerstone cemetery and later summoned a Queen Banshee in Bloodstone. Please take care with these two. They seem to be nothing but reckless men."

"I will be careful, Jasper." As soon as he took the quest, he heard rambling in his head.

"What in Avo's name?" He held his head.

"Sir?" Jasper held his hand out to Jake in concern.

"There is a bunch of people talking in my head!" He squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate on the voices.

'You talk to him!' A mans voice said.

'No! You talk to him! You are the one who wants the book!'

'You are such a coward! Let me ask him!'

'Everybody! Just shut up!' Jake mentally screamed.

'I told you you would make him mad!'

'No you didn't!'

'You are such a liar! Just ask him!'

'Shut up! Just ask me for Avo's sake!'

'Yes. Well, sorry. Allow us to introduce each other. He's Sam.'

'And he is Max.'

'And we were wondering if you could get the Normanomnicon for us!' They said in unison.

Jake opened his eyes and saw the twins in their ghostly form.

"What is in it for me?" Jake asked.

"Our eternal, which means a lot because we are dead, gratefullness." Sam said.

"I don't have time to play games. I heard of you two and what you both put my father through."

"Oh! You are King Jake's son? You must be a Hero!" Max said.

"Yes. And I don't like how you put him in a run around because you two can't control yourselves."

"Now hold on. Just wait a minute. That thing with the hollowmen in Bowerstone Cemetary was just a misunderstanding." Max said.

"And the thing with the Banshee we released in Bloodstone was blown waaay out of proportion." Sam said.

"So what do you want with this book? Stop stalling." He said irritated.

"We are bored. We need ghost companions. We just want to have a good time. Dig the book up in mums grave and give it to us. We will meet you in the Sanctuary. And no, we will not cause trouble."

Max said.

"I don't know why I am even entertaining this conversation." Jake said.

"No! Wait, Hero. Please. We will behave. Honest." Max said.

Jake sighed heavily and relaxed.

"Alright. But if you two fuck up, there will be Hell to pay." He warned.

"Now, the book is in Millfields. Our mum wanted us to be buried together, which is quite sweet actually, considering what chaos we gave her. She always said she'd take that book to her grave. Which we drove her to. Rather early I should add."

"Oh my gods! Do you two ever shut up!?" Jake was on his last nerves with the two.

"Right, sorry. She managed to have the book with her so she might put a stop to you taking the book. Good luck! Our mum is a strong willed woman."

The voices stopped and he was close to losing his mind. He had a huge headache from less than normal sleep in the months he has had.

"This is going to be the death of me." He said lowly.

"What's that sir?"

"Nothing, Jasper. Nothing." He said and teleported to Millfields.


	19. Chapter 18

(Chapter 18)

Sharon found herself under a tree reading the book Jake read to her. She selected it to do a small book report for school. The slow breeze and the late evening sun made her relaxed as she wrote on her paper about her book.

'I chose 'A Hero's Hero' because it is about a Hero who chooses to marry a woman who was his childhood sweetheart. He calls her his Hero because she was a strong woman who bore his children, raised his children and loved his children. She nurtured them, taught them, and she carried his bloodline to another generation.'

She thought of Jake and she spaced out dreaming of him and her having children. She sighed as she was floating on the clouds in her mind.

'I hope he remembers me.' She thought.

She continued reading and she saw the pages were missing. She couldn't remember how Jake improvised the missing part of the book. She looked around. Comfortable in the fact there was nobody in sight, she pulled out her Guild Seal and concentrated.

'Jake? Can you hear me?'

'Sharon?' He responded. She heard him loud and clear.

'Hello, my sweet prince.' She swooned.

'Oh, I am sooo glad I can talk to you. I am completely stressed out.' He exasperated.

'What is the matter, love?' She chuckled.

'I don't want to bring you down. Don't worry. What do you need?'

'Jake, you need to vent. Tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help you. Remember what you said to me? I want you to be able to tell me anything. Good or bad.'

'Unless you know how to deal with two annoying as sin ghosts, I don't think you can help me, little girl.' He said with an ironic laugh.

'Those people giving you a hard time?'

'It's not the people, it is these two twin ghost men. They want me to dig up a book my father gave them and they unleashed Hell when he was adventuring.'

'I wish I was there with you. Just imagine me giving you a big hug and a sweet kiss.'

Jake laughed and Sharon felt good for herself in cheering him up.

'You don't want to be where I am. You won't like it at all.'

'Where are you? Tell me you are safe.' She was concerned now for his safety.

'I am, but I wasn't just a few minutes ago. I battled Hobbes and hundreds of Hollowmen. I am just a tiny bit exhausted.'

'Poor baby.' She frowned. 'I want to give you a hug and a kiss so bad. Just remember I love you.'

'I love you too. That is more than enough to get me through here.'

'Tell me where you are. I want to know.'

'I am at the Sanctuary now.'

'What are you doing?'

'About to give these pain in my ass ghosts this book. Hold on.'

"We've got it!" Sam said in a small cheer.

"Yes. Here you go." Jake handed the ancient tomb to the troublesome twins. He wondered how they were able to even hold it in the first place.

"Now, let's see what's in here! Ghost pantry? Must be where the snacks are kept."

'Jake? What the heck? Who are you talking to?' He ignored the two in order to hear her.

'You remember those pain in my ass ghosts? That is who I am talking to.'

She laughed at his impatience.

'What? Am I amusing you?' He laughed as his mood changed completely when he talked to her.

'I feel so bad for you. I need to give you some stress release I think.'

'Baby girl, you wouldn't be able to walk for a month if you are thinking what I am thinking.'

'It is all I am thinking when I am with you.' She purred.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by dozens of ghosts all dancing and carrying on. Some half drunk, others trying to hang on Jake.

"Hey! It is my best friend. You...uh...what's your name? Fred! That's it! Told you I knew. I missed you, Fred." The ghost slurred.

"Try again." Jake crossed his arms.

"Derrick?"

Jake shook his head.

"Samantha?"

"Come on! That wasn't even close!" Jake huffed and walked away.

"Hey! You want to try some ghost ale?" A bartender asked.

"Ale? That is what I need."

'Jake! Don't drink ale. It turns gentlemen into scoundrels.' Sharon said.

'Come on. Just one sip? I need to relax.'

'Jake.' She warned. 'Just come back to me. I will give you a back rub.'

'Mmm. That sounds better. But I really need to get to my next quest.'

'Wait. I need help with my book report. Please, Jake. Just come visit for a half hour? I promise I won't bother you again.'

'Sharon, you are not a bother. I will help you in just a few minutes. Let me wash up first. Okay?'

'Okay. I love you.'

'I love you too. See you soon.'

He went back to the sanctuary and he looked through the quest cards to see his progress. He had just a few more cards left.

'I guess I can take a break again. I am only human, damn it.'

He opened the door to the sleeper room and he gathered wash cloths to clean himself up. He stopped the sink and filled it up with hot soapy water. Placing his hands on the counter, he held his head up to look in the mirror, making a disgusted look when he saw his facial hair. His hair was growing past his ears and he was pretty sure it was knotted.

'I look absolutely unkempt! How the Skorm does Sharon love a matted dog like me?' He smiled once he realized she loved him for who he was, not what he looked like. He brought out the necklace she made for him and grasped the charm firmly.

"Though thick and through thin." He murmured.

"Jasper!" He shouted. "Do I have any razors?"

He didn't hear a response but a few moments later Jasper entered with shaving foam and a razor.

"I have taken the liberty and did some shopping for you. I bought hygiene supplies and food for you and Razor." Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper. What would I do without you?"

"For starters, you would be at a total loss."

Jake laughed and opened the foam and lathered it on his hands.

"I would." He rubbed the foam on his face and Jasper left the bathing room. He shaved more than months worth of facial hair and looked in the mirror happy to see his chin. He took a pair of scissors and trimmed his hair back a few inches. He shook his head to shake loose the hair clippings.

'She isn't going to recognize me. I don't even recognize me.' He washed the dirt off his face and he took off his top. He washed with the bar of soap under his arms and chest. He then rinsed off and dried. Once he had put his clothes back on he went to the main room and looked at the map.

"Onto another quest, sir?"

"I guess you can call it that. Sharon needs help with her homework."

He went to Brightwall once he tapped it on the map. He felt his boots flood with water once he materialized and he swore lightly.

"I just got cleaned up!" He said to nobody. He walked out of the water and he took his boots and socks off. He took his socks and stuffed them in his boots. Then he buckled his boots together and threw them over his shoulder as he walked through the town.

"Can I get you a refreshing beverage?" A vendor asked.

"What do you have?" He asked the man when he came to him.

"I have fruit juice if you like. Or if you are looking to unwind I have some wine."

"I will take some juice." Jake said as he took two bottles.

"That is thirty four gold please."

Jake handed the man some gold and he continued to Jeremiah's residence. He approached the door and he knocked. He heard no answer and he knocked again. Still no answer. He peaked in the window and saw nothing.

'Where are they? It is not that late.' He re-adjusted his boots on his shoulder and walked around the house. He saw Sharon once he rounded the corner under a tree and he smiled.

'She is so innocent.' He thought.

As he drew closer, she turned. He stopped just in front of her.

"Hello." He said and put his boots down.

"J-Jake? Is that you?"

"The one and only." He sat down next to her and crossed his legs.

"You shaved?" She rubbed his chin.

"Yes. I feel human again. Where is Christina and Jeremiah?" He smiled.

"They went to a party. I guess it was a party for adults only."

"Sounds like my kind of party." He winked.

"Not like that. It is a birthday party, I guess. No kids allowed. What happened to your boots?"

"Oh, I teleported into a small river. Just my luck because I cleaned up for you and got my feet wet minutes later." He said with an ironic chuckle.

"Poor baby." She kissed his cheek. "It feels better to kiss you without getting stabbed by facial hair."

He chuckled and handed her the bottle of juice.

"I bought you something to drink. It is just juice. I figured you wanted one."

She accepted it with a nod and began to drink it.

"How is it?" Jake asked.

"It's good. Drink yours." She prompted.

"I will. What did you need help with?"

"Well, you remember this book?" She handed him the book and he flipped through the pages. She took another sip of her juice and Jake opened his.

"Yeah. You doing a book report on this? Half the book is missing, little girl."

"I know. I want you to tell me the story you told me when we were in that abandoned house."

"I don't remember what I said. I am sorry, love."

"That's okay."

She continued writing and he leaned on his left arm occasionally drinking his juice. She stopped writing to get closer to him to lean on him. He rested his head on her shoulder and he sighed contently as he watched her do her school work.

"Nearly finished." She said not taking her eyes off her paper.

He gave her another loving peck on her head.

"You know what? This might seem stupid to say, but I had no idea you were left handed."

"No it's not. How often do people look at the hand they write with? What hand do you use?"

"I am ambidextrous. I can use both hands to write."

"Really? That is cool. Not many people can do that. Well, not many people I know."

"I guess it is because I was trained to use my sword right handed and left handed."

"Maybe. Do you think you can teach me how to use a sword sometime?"

"Sure. I don't mind. Maybe you can show what you learned in school during show and tell."

"I don't think they will let me use a real sword in school, silly boy."

"Not a real sword. Maybe a fake one. I don't know." He said with a shrug.

She closed her homework in the book and put it on the grass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his waist. Her face was so close to his their noses were rubbing.

"Jake. Why do I have to be so young?"

"What kind of question is that?" He chuckled.

"I wish I was older so I can share myself with you."

"I am in no rush to see you like that. Lets just enjoy what we have now."

He laid down and pulled her down with him. Their lips met in such ecstasy that she couldn't contain a moan that escaped her mouth. She tilted her head to allow him to kiss her deeper.

'Oh, she tastes so good.' He sighed inwardly.

They broke apart leaving each other breathless. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear so he could look at her face. She leaned on her elbows and tucked her hands behind his head so he had a pillow to rest his head on.

"I could lay like this forever with you and be happy." Jake said.

"Jake. Maybe I could bring you to show and tell."

He laughed. As he did, she felt his chest shake.

"What could be so fantastic about me?"

"You are the personification of fantastic."

'Hello? Sir? Walter is waiting for you at the resistance headquarters. He has some news about the progress you have made.' Jasper's voice echoed in his head.

"Uh, I have to go my sweet. Duty calls." Jake said.

"You have to go now? We only just started making out."

"I know. I am sorry. Walter is waiting for me again. I will see you soon."

She allowed him to sit up but before he teleported back to the Sanctuary, she gave him another deep passionate kiss.

"Goodbye my sweet prince." She said.

"It's not goodbye if I will return to you." With that, he was back at the Sanctuary.

"Walter is waiting for you at the resistance headquarters."

"Thanks, Jasper."

He was at the Bowerstone Industrial pub where it was almost eerie how quiet it was. He expected it to be at least semi filled with the pub patrons. There wasn't even a bartender. He walked inside and looked at the time. It was a little after ten at night. The only thing he heard was the local crickets. Even the machinery and noises of industry were on hold.

"Hello?" He said cautiously. He didn't know who or what was watching him. He peeked out the pub door and had his hand on his pistol.

"H-hello?" The scratching sound of rats made him jump and he pulled out his pistol.

"Damn rats."

He heard footprints behind him, the sound of gravel being shuffled around made him turn. Walter had a pistol in his face in half a second.

"Whoa. Easy there. We have been waiting for you. Come on down to the sewers with me."

"Where is everybody?" Jake asked as they walked down the stairs.

Walter just opened the door to the resistance and he was greeted by the people of Industrial.

"It is the Hero of Brightwall!" A woman said.

The sewers erupted in a small fanfare for him. He has changed the lives of many by just doing favors. He was a little taken back by all the people just waiting to see him. A small wave of pride for his achievements came over him and he smiled.

"The whole city of Industrial was waiting for you down here."

"Erm." Jake began.

"You have proven yourself a worthy man. You have done good to the people of Albion. The Bowerstone Resistance is ready to follow you." Page said.

"I didn't know I was being watched." Jake said.

"Yes. But that is your business. Lets get down to work."

Jake noticed she was blushing.

'Oh crap. I hope she didn't watch Sharon and I.'

"Alright then." Jake said trying to keep things rolling.

They leaned over a map of Albion.

"Our second in command, Kidd was kidnapped by a man called Reaver. You met Kidd when he almost shot you when you and Walter came down here. He and I went to keep an eye on you during your quests. We returned once he thought you were trustworthy and I sent him to Reaver's manor. There, with a small infiltration group, he was captured. Some managed to get away and tell us the bad news. We don't know if they are being tortured, but we do know they are being held in the main chamber. We need you to help them get out."

"Just me?"

"Walter and I will come with you. We will have to play dress up in order to get in."

"I am not putting on that ridiculous costume!" Walter said.

"You wont have to. Jake and I will be going in. You will wait for us outside of things get ugly."

Page turned to Jake as he was adjusting his gauntlet.

"I purchased these costumes with gold donated from the people of Industrial. We may be able to do this. We can finally be heard!" Page said confidently. She handed Jake a clothes box and he took it.

"Put that on. There is a dressing screen in the corner there. I will go first. Just take what you have on now and leave it here." She took her box and stood behind the dressing screen. Jake could see her tossing clothes over the top of the screen. He looked away, slightly scolding himself for thinking dirty.

"Alright. It is your turn." She emerged from behind the screen bundling her clothes in her arm.

"Wait. Come here." He waved.

She stepped to him and she saw how tall he actually was.

"What."

He slowly moved his hands up to her head and smiled as he fixed her head piece.

"I have spent my younger years hanging around the most posh of people. I couldn't help but fix that on your head."

"Thank you." She blushed again.

"Let me get dressed." He took his box and he put his outfit on. Once he was finished he met Page by the map.

"I like that on you. It brings out the color in your eyes." She cleared her throat and tried to control her thoughts. "Shall we proceed?"

"Where do you need me?"

"We need to go to Lakeview Manor in Millfields. You will be able to see Reaver's manor right away. The man is obsessed with his person, he has sculptures and topiaries of himself around inside and outside his house. I will see you there." She finished quickly and she left him.

Jake turned to Walter.

"I think she likes you." He said.

"Walter, I have a girlfriend. You know that. I am just trying to improve her trust with me."

"By flirting?"

"I was not flirting. I believe the best way you can get someone to trust you quickly is through total honesty and confidence."

"Well, whatever you call it, she was fawning over you, big time."

"Come on Walter, I am not interested in her." Jake opened the door and took a quick glance around. The villagers were all back doing their tedious jobs, but they all seemed to have a good spirit in the confidence that change is soon coming. As a result, Jake felt their cheerfulness and he returned their smiles. He stopped at the pub for a bite to eat and he was sucked into a small celebration. He bought a round of beer for the townsfolk and some for himself to bring along with him. He uncorked the beer and guzzled it in a small reward for his hard work. After the sixth bottle gone and with the back part of his still sober mind, decided it was time to head back for the sanctuary.

"Is it me or does the ground feel like it is moving?" He slurred as he spoke to nobody in particular.

Tapping on he seal, he materialized in the sanctuary and stumbled forward.

"Are you okay sir?" Jasper said.

"I'm okay." He slurred.

"Perhaps you should take a rest. You seem a little...inebriated."

"I can't. Must go to Millfields. Albion depends on me." His eyes were slightly glazed over as he hard time looking for Millfields.

"Where the Hell is it!?" He shouted.

Jasper shook his head and pried the drunken hero away from the map. Despite his protests, he escorted him to the sleeper room and sat him down on the bed where he plopped backwards. Jasper couldn't lift Jake's legs up so he left him to sober up. He was knocked out in seconds, mouth hanging open. Jasper turned around and closed his mouth once he started snoring.

Jasper took his seal out to tell Walter that Jake will not be at Millfields as planned.

'I will try to stall Page. She is waiting for him in Millfields.'

'Very good. I will keep an eye on Jake. He will sober up soon.'

Less than an hour later, Jake emerged from the sleeper room rubbing his eyes. The light shone so bright he though the was on the sun.

"Ah, he is alive." Jasper said.

"What happened?" He held his head and winced in pain. The sound of Jasper's voice bounced around in his head causing a nagging headache.

"You were intoxicated. I left you to sleep it off. It is a little after four in the afternoon, if you were wondering."

The mentioning of the time seemed to slap Jake in the face as the events flooded to his brain.

"What the hell! I was supposed to meet up with Page!"

"Don't worry, Walter is with her. They have had their hands full due to some bandit attacks."

"How do you know?"

"You seem to forget the seal is a communication device, sir."

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should go to Millfields then?"

"A most wise decision."

Moments later, Jake found himself near the lake. He met some interesting people with some top notch clothing designs.

"Jake!" He turned when he heard a female voice.

"Page?"

She caught up to him and he noticed she had a few bandages on her arm.

"What happened to you?"

"We ran into a few bandits. They were no trouble."

"Your arm is bleeding. Hold on."

He went back to the sanctuary and located a few health potions.

Page jumped when he returned.

"How? How did you do that?"

He thought twice on telling her.

'I should tell her. Honesty is how I win allies.'

He pulled out the seal and he handed it to her.

"This thing allows me to travel where I want. It is the Guild Seal. Given to me by my father."

She held the seal in her hands. She felt like she was holding a part of history and was afraid she would break it. He gave her a potion so her wounds would heal faster.

"What do you do with this?" She asked once the potion was empty.

"I think I should tell you later. Lets get this mess taken care of." He held out his gauntleted arm waiting for her to give it back. He put it in his pocket when she did and they ran for Reaver's manor. They took cover in some shrubs to scope out any potential threats.

"Geez. Your were right about his conceded side. Even I consider myself a little obsessed with my looks. This man is insane."

"You will see how insane he can be. What we need to do is slip past, hopefully unseen."

"What is the point of dressing up?"

"Just in case we do get spotted, we can blend in."

"Clever girl."

Page was the first to stand and took a few cautious steps. Jake stayed low waiting for her signal. She put her finger on her lips indicating he keep quiet. He stood up but stayed hunched over almost afraid his stature would give them away.

They tiptoed to the door and Page turned to him.

"If one of us should get captured know this, make no attempt to try and save each other. I have dealt with this snake and he is the dirtiest man I know."

"You forget who you are with, Page. I am a Hero too. I have some moves."

"I am sure you do. I am just letting you know."

"He tries something on you I will place a bullet in his head."

She turned pink.

'He always knows what to say.'

She pushed her feelings down for now. She wasn't sure but she was slowly developing feelings for a man she just met. She found his forwardness a little humbling.

'Is this what it feels like to be cared by someone?'

She opened the door to the mansion and there stood a man with a green costume on.

"Welcome to Reaver's mansion. I am Barry Hatch. I am glad there are still people showing up for Master Reaver's parties but you missed it. All we have left is fizzy pop."

"I am afraid we didn't come for the party." Page said.

"Oh! You must be the brave and noble rebels!" The man said.

'Oh shit! He knows!' Jake thought as he waited for their cover to be blown.

"I am an oppressed politarian myself. Your fellow comrades are being held in the main chamber. If you would follow me." He gestured for them to follow.

"It is too bad you didn't come for the party. Reaver always hosts out of this world parties. All we have left is some cooking cherry if you are desperate. Or perhaps we can organize a nice orgy if the mood takes you. You will feel satisfied once we are done."

"Just keep walking, you strange little man."

"Of course, I beg your pardon, miss. You will have to excuse my random vulgarity. When you work for a man like Reaver, you have to suggest such things. He has brought out the whip to rectify that very flaw in my behavior."

Jake leaned towards Page.

"Is there anything normal in Albion anymore?" He whispered.

"Normal is seeming to be abnormal, isn't it?"

"I didn't think it was that weird outside the castle."

"You are due for a rude awakening."

They walked past many heavily intoxicated men and women on the floor. Many had no clothes on and in suggestive poses. Jake kept his eyes forward keeping his concentration razor thin. He didn't know what was about to happen next. There was a man relieving himself in the corner, moans and grunts were heard as he pleasured himself.

Once they reached the doors to the main chamber, the man turned to regard them.

"Now, if you wish to get in, I will have to confiscate your weapons. We have had some accidents in the past where a fellow blew out his rear end when he put a rifle in it."

Jake nearly lost his lunch.

"Of course, he died. But the party didn't stop."

"I am afraid I need my weapons. For protection."

"Of course, we have other means of protection. What to you say, young man? You with this lovely lady? I could get you-"

"I am not with her." Jake said cutting the odd butler off.

"There is no need to be bashful around here. You two would make a lovely couple." Barry said nudging Jake.

"No. Really. I'm not with her. We are just friends."

"Ah well, I guess by the end of the night you two will be inseparable."

Jake let the comment pass.

"Now, your comrades are just through this door."

They both pushed open the door and ran to a dangling cage.

"There's one of my men! Kidd, are you alright?" Page asked when they reached it.

"Get out. Now!"

"Where are the others?"

"All dead. Reaver knew you'd come. He's been waiting for you."

Suddenly the cage lifted up higher.

"What?" Page asked when she let go of the cage bars.

Jake tightened his grip on the bars.

"I'll get him out." He said with determination.

Page watched as his feet left the ground. The bars proved to be rather slippery to hold onto with gloves on. Still, he tried to pull himself up to unlatch the gate.

"My, my, my. More busy bees here to steal Reavers honey. So industrious. So committed. So bloody annoying. When will you people learn to enjoy life?"

Jake looked under the cage as he dangled from the bottom to see Reaver in a mask that hid most of his face. It had a rather large 'beak-like' nasal enhancement. It looked almost evil.

'What the hell is that?' He laughed to himself causing him to lose his grip. He braced himself as he firmly planted his feet on the ground.

"I'll enjoy killing you. Does that count?" Page said with full disgust.

"Oh you're just full of spunk, aren't you? A true heroine. You must be lightening under the bed sheets."

Jake felt the need to retort but he held his tongue.

"And now as promised, the evening's piece de la resistance. Another piece of the resistance." Reaver giggled with delight.

He reached for a lever he stood next to and pulled it with a certain smugness.

"Viola."

The cage shook above them raising even higher. They both looked up with helplessness.

"Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?"

"Show? You expect us to entertain you?" Page spat.

"But of course, it's just a game, my sweet." He said taunting them.

"A game? This isn't a game you scumbag. This is a persons life we are making a game out of." Jake finally said.

"I suppose you think you know all about life, do you?" Reaver challenged. "Who are you anyway?"

Jake was called out. He pulled off the ridiculous hat and threw the mask he had on to the marble floor. He looked up at Reaver with a personal vendetta against the ex-pirate. He knew he was no challenge to Reaver but he was not about to back down after he came so far.

"I am Prince Jake. Son of King Jake. I believe you and him have had some dealings in the past?"

"Oh! You are the man who attacked my small balverine clan! How good and noble of you to save a camp that has no business in this world." Reaver said scowling at Jake.

"They have every right to be here! Now I understand why my father could not stand you. You cast off other lives lesser than your own!"

"That's not what he had me to believe. He used my resources with no complaints. It's funny, everyone thinks I am some monster but when I flash some coin in their face they change their tune."

"Enough games. It's time to end this!" Jake withdrew his pistol and aimed towards the man. He shot with the full intention of placing the bullet through his head but Reaver pulled his cane up to his face deflecting the bullet back to them. The bullet landed between Page and Jake. She looked at Jake with a seemingly secret knowing that the man was too good for the both of them.

"Oh my dear boy, why don't we stop all this bickering. The three of us could go to my secret room and have a private party."

"I don't want to even imagine what goes on during your parties." Jake growled with a growing frustration.

"That is perfectly fine but I have a party to host. I must not be rude to my guests. Tatty bye."

"Hey! Get back here!" Page shouted up at Reaver but he simply ignored her.

"Bloody coward." She murmured but Jake heard her.

"Can someone get me down from here now?" A voice said above them. Kidd rattled the cage door.

"Can you get to that lever, Jake? How high can you jump?" Page asked.

"Not that high. I could use the furniture in the main room though." He pointed out.

"That's a good idea."

He turned to the main room and hoisted a long sofa over his head. He then set the sofa against the wall for him to climb. He hulled himself over the top of the edge where Reaver was standing.

"Page! Maybe I can get to Reaver now!" He said with a newfound idea.

"No. Just get Kidd down. We need to regroup."

Jake nodded and pulled the leaver forward gingerly to ease the cage to the ground. Page lifted the latch and Kidd was freed. Jake slid down the couch and the three headed to the exit.

"So much for the rescue mission. We only saved one."

"Be glad we managed to save one. Reaver rarely takes prisoners. The man is heartless!" Page said.

"Still, I am glad you both came. Thank you." Kidd said.

"Walter was right about you Jake. You are nothing like your brother. The Bowerstone Resistance is behind you."

They shook hands as allies.

"I will see you back at headquarters when we have more information."

Jake was left at the mansion alone to think. He thought he knew how bad it was outside the castle but now he knew firsthand. He witnessed the bad and the worst of Albion. How was he ever going to forgive his brother?

He sat over where he and Sharon stayed under the falls. The crashing water of Millfields seemed to try to give him some clarity.

'At least I am far away from the factory smoke.' He thought after he took a deep inhale of fresh air. He sat in the lush grass for a few minutes, then stood suddenly.

"I need a drink."

The closest tavern he knew of was in Bowerstone Market but it was too close to the castle. He'd have to do a little bit of a disguising to not draw attention. He tapped on the Guild Seal and he saw Jasper reading from another Old Kingdom book.

"You've always got your nose in one of those old books." He said smiling.

"You would too if you'd but look at one." He said, vice gripping the old tome closed to accentuate his point. "They are simply enthralling."

"I will leave the book smarts to you."

"Fair enough. Was there some purpose of you coming to the Sanctuary?"

"I need a disguise. I am heading to the market."

Jasper sounded like he was choking on something.

"Sir. I believe you could use my book smarts right now. I do not think you should get that close to the castle. Logan will for sure see you."

"He is too busy executing innocent people to walk through the market. I can't even remember the last time he even met with the commoners without an execution squad." Jake said harshly.

"That is besides the point. Logan has eyes other than his own who are probably looking for you. It is not safe."

"I need to stock up on supplies anyway. Brightwall has a decent supply but I need new clothes." He said regarding a patch on his knee that has been re-sewn too many times.

"If it is a disguise you need you'll have to go to some extreme measures."

"That's also why I need to go to Bowerstone."

"I can not stop you but only to give you warning."

"I will be careful Jasper."

"I don't think that's true but good luck."

Jake entered the dressing room and tried to come up with a convincing disguise. All he has was the Dweller outfit and his prince jacket and trousers.

"Well, I could go as a Dweller or as a prince. What's your input Jasper?"

"You already know my input sir."

"Dweller it is." Jake said deciding for himself.

"They are going to need more to go off of then that. Dwellers aren't very...shall I say...clean?"

"So I will roll in dirt." Jake said taking the full outfit behind the dressing screen. He emerged minutes later itching uncontrollably.

"Now I know why I hate this outfit."

He exited the Sanctuary and slapped some mud on his face and hair. He looked at the water to see his reflection. The ripples distorted his face but he got the just of what he looked like, a mess.

Satisfied with his disguise he headed up to the market. It was quite a walk as the mud dried and dusted away giving his skin tone an ashy appearance. His hair, once his pride and joy, now made him look much older than he really was. He lowered his brows to give him a more of a wisdom with age look.

The giant gates of Bowerstone Market appeared and with all confidence with him, strode past the guards.

"Hey! Who are you?" The guard said withdrawing his sword. "You look kinda suspicious to me."

"Names Axcel." He said in his deepest voice. "Axcel the Dweller."

"What's your business in Bowerstone 'Axcel the Dweller'? Here to assassinate the king are we?"

"If I was here to kill the king, I would be here with more than just me. Don't you think?"

"I don't like your tone." The guard held his sword deathly close to Jake's neck. He didn't flinch, glaring intensely at the guard daring him to attempt to take his life.

"Don't think we won't be watching you, Axcel. One wrong move and we will be the first you answer to." The guard sheathed his sword and continued at his post.

'So much for a friendly welcome.' Jake thought.

He proceeded through the market remembering quite well where the shops were. He needed a fresh food supply and potions and paid with a smile. He saw the tavern but hesitated going to it just yet. He was beginning to get hot in the heavy wool and leather so he had to hurry in his visit. He saw the blacksmith shop and he headed by it. It had a help wanted sign outside the door. He jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Excuse me. Miss? What's happened to the blacksmith? Does Terry still work here?" Jake asked, continuing with his deep voice.

"No. The blacksmith had to close shop last month. He had an apprentice too but he disappeared. My guess is the king had him executed. Terry was unable to keep up with the high demand of weaponry and the high rent King Logan was charging."

"That's a shame."

"How does a Dweller know Terry anyway? He knew no Dwellers."

Jake seized with worry. Did he just call himself out?

"But then again..I didn't know him that well. He probably traded all the time with the Dwellers."

He relaxed unnoticed.

"Well, thanks for the information ma'am. Do you know if there is anyone selling those weapons in the shop?"

"What do you need with them?"

"I resell what I can. Us Dwellers take what we can get."

"You'll probably need to talk to King Logan. He owns the property now. I could take you to him if you'd like."

He mused at the idea of meeting his tyrannical brother for the first time in many months.

"I don't think the king is ever in the mood to talk to Dwellers ma'am."

"True. But if you offer him gold to buy the property he wouldn't turn you down. He can get back to charging outrageous rates."

"Uh. I think I should stay away from the king for now. The guards here think I am here to assassinate him."

"Did they really say that?"

"The guard at the gate stopped me and held a sword to my neck saying that."

"What a terrible thing to say. The guards here assume someone is out to kill the king these days. It is no wonder we never get visitors anymore. You are the first visitor we've had in months."

"I am glad to break that black mark on Bowerstone." He said with a smile.

"I never got your name kind man. I own the hotel down the street. If you like to stay for a while I would love to give you a friendly discount. But don't tell everyone." She laughed.

"Names Axcel. I would love to stay for a while. You are very kind, ma'am"

"Names Elizabeth or Liz for short. Any friend of Terry is a friend of mine."

"You were close then?"

"We talked now and again. Mostly business. We had two girls who would play together after school."

"Had?"

She looked somber.

'Oops.' He mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's okay. You really didn't know." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "My husband and daughter went on a little day trip together when they were both killed by balverines. I didn't come out of the house for weeks. Terry came by to check on me and eventually brought me out of the house and with the full support of the town I was able to accept their deaths. I know now there are some things you can not control." She looked a little shaken bringing back her husband and daughters untimely death.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" He said hoping the alcohol would calm her. "My treat."

"I probably shouldn't. I have to get back to the hotel. Thank you for the offer though."

"I will follow you then. You have vacancies I assume?"

"Oh yes. We have plenty of rooms available. I will take you there."

They walked back but in no hurry. Jake found this woman to be a strong willed person and she intrigued him. Something about her reminded him of his mother. Determined and strong. Faithful and true. She was raised all her life in the market learning all about trading and shop keeping. Her family was on the wealthy side and opened up a small ten vacancy hotel on the outside of Bowerstone Market which grew over the generations into an upscale, higher quality inn. Her parents ran the inn and she inherited it when they passed away. Now in her late thirties she runs the most successful inn in Albion.

"The West River Inn." Jake read the sign when they came to a massive building just outside the market.

"Yeah. This is it. Come on in." She waved him on.

The sights were something to behold. It had a decent sized fountain in the front of the waiting room. It had a kitchen full of staff preparing meals for all the customers. Decorative rugs lined the floors and the curtains were a soft brown color.

"I can sleep well in a place like this." Jake said in awe.

"If you wish to check in I can take care of you."

"I would love to stay here for a few days."

"Two days? Three?"

"Make it three. It's going to take that long for me to take in all this beauty."

She smiled.

"Your total for three days is three hundred gold. That's with a discount. Normally it would be one hundred fifty gold a night. Oh, and that also includes breakfast, lunch and diner."

"Thank you." He handed her the gold and she showed him to his room.

"Your room is room number twenty four. If you wish there is a party later on in the basement. We have a traveling band that comes every Wednesday to play. That is, if you're interested." She gave him the keys.

"I will check it out. I think for now I will retire. I am a little tired from my travels."

"Of course. Mistpeak is quite a journey. The entertainment starts at ten tonight." She showed him in his room and he thanked her once again.

Once the door was closed and locked he practically tore off his clothes in a relief to have them off.

He decided to take a long bath before he took a nap. The water was hot within seconds and he stepped in sighing with great content. He looked around at the bathroom decor and he felt a warm homey feeling. He has been on the road for months never sleeping outside in the same place twice. He was more than happy to stay here for a few days. He lathered up the soap and washed his body off of the dry sticky sweat and dried dirt. The bath water turned almost into a chocolately brown. Once clean he drained the water and threw on the bath robe appointed by the inn. The bed looked very inviting as he drowsily stepped toward the bed. His muscles released their tension as soon as he hit the mattress and drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

(Chapter 19)

Jake was rudely awaken by the sound of muffled cheers. He rolled over on his back and groggily rubbed his eyes. The room was completely black so he cautiously stepped around the room. He found the candle lamp and turned up the flame inside the glass. He was in unfamiliar surroundings at first glance but once he remembered where he was he smiled. He looked down at his body and sometime during his sleep took off his robe. He decided to only put on the Dweller undershirt, trousers and boots. He combed his hair in the bathroom and joined the party that had already started and was in full swing.

Once he mingled a little with the people and chatted with the band he caught the eye of Liz who was bartending.

"Hey Axcel!" She said when he approached the bar. He was glad the cigar smoke and dim light hid his face a little. The dirt made him look older but now he was washed he looked young again.

"Hello Liz." He said deeply again. "This is one Skorm of a party."

"I told you we have a good time when the band plays. I hope we didn't wake you."

"No. I should have woken up anyway. Is the kitchen open by chance?"

"No. The staff went home. It's just me and a few night barkeeps right now. I tell you what, since this is a different situation with you being here for the first time, I can open the kitchen and you can help yourself." She said handing a man a tall beer.

"That would be great! I can pay extra if you wish."

"Absolutely not. You help yourself. Follow me." She turned her body regarding another man. "Zackary, I am going upstairs for a few minutes." She called to him a few feet away.

Zackary nodded and she tossed him her manager key. She lead him upstairs following her candle. As soon as she opened the kitchen pantry, the smell of fresh baked bread and bakery filled his nose.

"It smells really good in here." He complimented. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

She smiled at him warmly and followed him in. He gathered a loaf of bread, some sliced meats and cheeses and followed Liz back downstairs. From there, he found himself a lonely table in the corner and enjoyed some song and dance while he ate. A band member urged him to join in the festivities. It took little encouragement from him to get Jake to dance with the crowd. He even felt carefree enough to pick up the lute and play the familiar songs of the Old Kingdom his father taught him. He was offered a few drinks from the band mates on a song well played after the cheers of the adoring crowd. He gracefully declined the token of appreciation and by the two a.m hour the party was winding down. Jake took his donated food from Liz and brought it upstairs with him. He wrapped the loaves in the clean bath towels to keep them fresh. He then decided to sit outside for a while. He passed Liz again clocking out and wished her a good night. He sat on a nearby bench under the lamp light. It was quiet except for the local crickets. Looking up at the stars, his heart went out to Sharon, wishing he could see her again but he was waiting for word from Page. He needed to be nearby incase she sent word on any new developments. He thought it was a good idea to throw a new patch of dirt on his face to keep up his disguise. Deciding again to walk through the market to catch up on the night life, walked into the tavern. There was a few bar patrons in their selective spots, but it was silent.

"Welcome to the Cock in the Crown sir. What can I get for you?" The night keep asked.

"Uh, nothing right now. I'm just passing through." He said as he passed the man.

"Let me know what I can get you when you are ready."

"Will do."

He wandered off upstairs and took the newspaper that was laying on the table. He sat far away from anyone and read. He could feel eyes on him but he didn't look around. He heard footsteps on the wood behind him and he held his hand on the hidden dagger he kept strapped to his hip.

"Any chance of some help?" A voice came from behind him.

He spun around on his rump and looked up at a man with a top hat on and a white as snow bushy mustache.

After Jake remained silent the old man continued.

"I can make it worth your while." He said trying to entice Jake. "I am terrifically wealthy you see...at least I was until I lost it all on a game of dice yesterday."

"Lesson learned." Jake shrugged.

"It was. Sadly, I can not resist the call of the drop of the dice. Every roll just makes me come back for more. Yesterday was the last time I played and I now have a debt to be paid. I don't have enough gold to pay him and now he's hired debt collectors to seek me out. These debt collectors he's hired though are brutes. The kind that always collect something, no matter what it is. Like a head for instance!"

"So you want me to kill these debt collectors then have this man you owe money to send assassins to kill me for killing his collectors that he's paid good money for?" Jake asked.

"Oh Avo no. I've heard that there is a new settlement nobody really knows about yet. I should be fairly safe there. If you take me there, I'll share my profits of fortune."

"You just said you are broke. What profits do you have?"

"I plan on building up the new settlement a bit once I get it going I can share everything fifty-fifty with you."

"Where is this new settlement? Is it nearby? I am waiting for someone to arrive." He told a little white lie.

"It's not far. It's right near Millfields. I can lead you there if you offer me protection."

"How can I believe you? You could lead me into a trap. Or have me end up paying your debts."

"I can pay you half now as a good faith payment."

"What's your name?" Jake asked as the man handed him a coin purse.

"Rusty. There is three hundred gold there. If you can take me there you can get the other half. It's all I have on me."

"You must have gotten into some serious debt if all you have on you is six hundred gold." Jake said sighing.

"Yes, well, like I said...I love gambling. It's just so...exciting. Losing all you have on a roll of a dice or doubling your purse...it's very-"

"Stupid." Jake cut off.

Rusty looked at his feet.

"Alright." He said standing up. "Let's go to this new settlement." He took a few steps and Rusty followed suit. Suddenly, Jake spun around and startled Rusty.

"However, there is only one speed. My speed." Jake's thumb pointed to his chest. "Keep up or get left behind."

"I will keep up...mister..."

"Axcel. Let's get going."

"Yes sir."

They ran through the market, Jake keeping his word that he would not be keeping Rusty's pace whatsoever. A few guards tried to pull 'Axcel' aside to ask him what his intentions were but he blew past them before they could give chase.

"I say, you are a fast one."

"I told you I was waiting for someone. I have to hurry this up." Jake called behind him. "Keep up."

They were now outside Bowerstone and into the wild where Jake was sure the collectors would be hiding and waiting for him. He held his hand on his dagger and instantly regretted leaving his sword and pistol at the Sanctuary. He couldn't really leave Rusty alone to be killed by the collectors.

"I hope I don't have to use this." He said regarding his dagger.

"I hope you don't either."

Just as he said that five mercenaries jumped down from the trees.

"There he is! Tryn'na get away! Let's get 'im!" A mercenary shouted.

Jake did not hesitate to start swinging his dagger into a mercenaries throat. Rusty hid behind a boulder as Jake disposed of the thugs. Moments later, Rusty peeked his head around the boulder and saw the men dead at his feet and him dusting off his hands.

"You've killed all of them with just a dagger? Who are you? What are you?"

"Unimportant. Let's keep moving."

Jake felt something grab the back of his leg and he buckled down hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. His dagger went flying out of his hand and was now weapon-less. He tried to catch his breath quickly but not quick enough as the mercenary, still struggling at his last moments of life, brought his dagger down into Jake's chest. He called out in pain and scowled at the would be killer. He brought his arms up and with a painful grip on his attackers wrists pulled the dagger out of his chest, effortlessly overpowering him. It was a ground struggle as both men wrestled trying to get the kill. Blood dripping from both men, Rusty could only watch in horror. Jake used his weight and flipped the mercenary on his back and sat on top of his stomach but the mercenary still had both hands on his dagger. Jake crushed the mans hands with his strength and could hear his hands breaking in his. Still, the mercenary held on to his only defense. Jake held the killers hands down on his chest and began bringing down punch after punch. The mercenary threw away his dagger instantly to try to stop Jake's wailing fists. He lost consciousness after repeated blows to his cheekbone. The limp body made Jake realize he had punched a man to death and the aftermath of the fight made him feel sick to his stomach and began vomiting. The combination of pain from a deep puncture wound to the right side of his chest and from his gross behavior was way more than he could bear. Rusty came to him but Jake pushed him away.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." He said, still dry heaving.

He eventually recovered and stood upright. He lifted his shirt to check out his chest. The puncture wound was now healed and he collected his dagger and sheathed it. He now had a sword and a pistol he looted from the bodies.

"Ready?" He asked Rusty.

"When you are. Lead the way."

He continued his speed from before and Rusty tried to keep up.

"So, you're all healed then? How did you do that?" Rusty asked after a while.

"Irrelevant. Just keep up. You paid me as a body guard not to play questions and answers. Move it."

"Fair enough."

Jake didn't know why he was speaking this way to a man that reached out to him for help. He felt rotten every time he spoke to him in that way. He wanted to keep his identity a secret while in Bowerstone Market but they were no longer near it. Was it because he was pulled away from the pending information that was coming at any moment? Was it because he was angry with himself he could not detain Reaver? Or was it because he missed Sharon? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rusty spoke.

"I think the bridge up here is out."

"What bridge?"

"There was a bridge here that Reaver tore down when he kicked out the Gypsies who lived here long ago and where, the then orphan, king was raised. You must know King Jake. He knew the Dwellers very well and the Dwellers respected him. He sectioned off a special part of Mistpeak Valley and dedicated the land to the Dwellers only and he signed a bill that the Dwellers, the camp and the surrounding areas for them to be protected by his line of reigning kings."

Jake smiled inwardly at his fathers charitable nature and was now wanting to have the chance to talk with the great king of Albion.

"He must have been a great man." Jake said about his father.

"You didn't know King Jake? That is surprising. You look old enough to at least know him."

"I didn't know him personally but I hear he was a man of greatness."

"He would hold charity events as well for the orphans of Albion. I believe it is still active as long as King Logan didn't think it was a waste of resources."

"What was it called?"

"Albion's Orphans. It wasn't a catchy title but it did hold some significance. It was thanks to that charity the orphanage was built in Bowerstone Industrial. Although it has seen much better days. Along with its inhabitants."

"You've been there before?"

"I, uh, had community service there years ago." Rusty admitted.

"What crime were you busted for?"

"Illegal gambling."

"I sort of figured."

They finally came up upon the crumbled bridge and man with high quality clothes greeted them.

"Ah, hello there! I am Griffith Smith. Thanks to a special anonymous donator, you can now cross this bridge to get to Driftwood. And if it takes you, you may like to visit the birthplace of Albion's greatest Hero and king." He stated enthusiastically.

"King Jake?" Jake asked.

"Yes! You can see his wagon as you pass and some old relics that we have uncovered and set inside the wagon. You can consider this Albion's first history museum. Please enjoy your visit."

Jake felt a calling to pay this place a visit. This was his history. And someone generous was able to restore the bridge for all to catch a glimpse of the Hero of Bowerstones roots. He stepped across the bridge but he couldn't feel himself do it. He was in awe. His roots. His ancestors. Maybe some answers to his ongoing questions. How were Hero's able to use magic? What made them practically indestructible in battle? How did they learn combat so quickly? What exactly made them so special and how did that power not make his father go mad with power? Was there even such thing as an evil Hero? All these questions he needed answers to, to make himself feel more complete.

"Uh, Axcel?" Rusty clicked his fingers in Jake's face to bring him out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh...what?" He managed to say.

"Can we please get going? Driftwood is very close now."

"Uh...yeah..sure." He said like it was him waiting on Rusty.

He mentally shook his head to erase all his thoughts and continued on. This time it was more of a jog than his maximum speed.

"Here it is." Rusty said as they came upon a large body of water. There were caravans on the shore of the lake along with a few villagers. They came up on the small camp and all were in awe at the outsiders. Jake intrigued them the most with his stature.

"What is a Dweller doing here in Driftwood?" A man asked.

"I am just here transporting this man. He is interested in expanding your civilization. I will let him talk from here. I have to scoot off back to Bowerstone."

"Wait. Could you help us? We need help." The villager asked in desperation.

"I really have to get back to Bowerstone."

"It won't take long."

Jake let out a slow mental sigh.

"What's the problem?"

"It's terrible. Ever since Reaver forced us out of our camp in Millfields, my people have been wandering the coast looking for a home. We would love to make those islands our permanent home but they are infested with Hobbes. Someone like you could make quick work and easy coin if you could clear them up for us."

"Hobbes you said?" Jake said slightly intrigued.

"Yes. Those islands are full of them."

"Interesting." Jake said cracking his knuckles. "I can clear them up. My fee is one thousand gold."

The Eco Warrior seized up at the hefty offer.

"Take it or leave it. It is no sweat off my balls." He said, shrugging.

'Good Avo! Why am I speaking like this!?'

"I can arrange to pay you after the Hobbes are dead. We need to gather up the funds."

"It won't take long." He said as he stripped down to his underwear. He tossed his clothes on the grass and left his pistol behind, figuring the firearm wouldn't do any good with wet powder. He began to swim to the islands with the intention to make quick work of the Hobbes.

Island one was the smallest of the three but it was the most infested. He peeked his head around a rather old tree and saw them. It seemed they were doing some weird ritual, dancing around a huge bon fire, chanting in their blabbing language, with their faces painted with what he guessed to be blood.

'Nasty little bastards.' He thought.

He crept up to the Hobbes upwind hoping they didn't pick up his scent. He wanted to make a distraction to have the first strike. He mentally counted out all the Hobbes and looked for the best way to attack.

'Thirty seven Hobbes. Piece of cake.'

He picked up a large stone and aimed at the leader Hobbes head. It knocked the Hobbe on its rump and the others were instantly alerted. The leader Hobbe sounded to his clan to attack but it didn't know where the rock came from. It sent its clan separately to look for the threat. Jake braced himself as four Hobbes came his way. With the stealth of an assassin, he threw his dagger at one of the Hobbes and jumped up into the tree. The Hobbes looked on as one of their clan member fell over dead with a dagger in its skull. They were baffled but not completely as they picked up on his scent. More Hobbes gathered around the base of the tree and Jake began summoning his Will. He dropped his hands down and blasted the highly charged flame down on the Hobbes. They were singed alive and fell as a charred carcass. The Hobbes, now cut in half as a clan, all looked up and saw Jake in the trees. They cried out in a war cry but they couldn't reach Jake. He just sent fireball after fireball at the Hobbes and soon he had the whole clan felled.

"That was easy." He said as he jumped down.

The second island had fewer Hobbes but they were much larger. Jake took cover where he could to get close to the Hobbes. One Hobbe sniffed the air and turned its heavily pierced face toward Jake. It had a firearm locked and loaded as it stepped to Jake with a snarl. He charged a fireball quickly and tossed the ball of flame at the Hobbe before it could see him. It was ignited instantly and fell. Two other Hobbes turned to their fallen brother and growled. They charged at Jake but he kept low to pick them off discretely. They ran past Jake in a blind fury. He took the opportunity to roast the Hobbes before they can spot him.

"This is almost too easy."

He continued on the second island hacking and slashing the Hobbes down where they stood. Without warning, a final Hobbe jumped down overhead and relentlessly attacked Jake, pounding down on the top of his head trying to knock him unconscious. Jake brought his hands up to the Hobbes wrists and threw the Hobbe off his shoulders. He glared at the Hobbe but it didn't seem frightened at all.

"I like a challenge." Jake said willingly ready to go head to head with the Hobbe.

It blabbled something and threw something at Jake. It made a loud hissing sound as it fell between his feet. He attempted to kick the grenade away but it exploded before he could. The blast pushed him into the side of the hill with such a violent force it knocked him out.


	21. Chapter 20

(Chapter 20)

"Goodbye Katie!" Sharon waved as she walked her way home after school.

"Goodbye Sharon!" She called back.

Sharon headed straight for home excited that there was no school for the weekend. She didn't have any plans with her friends and hoped silently that Jake was free. She pulled out her Guild Seal and whispered for Jake.

No answer.

She asked again for Jake but another voice responded.

'Who is this?' A deep voice asked.

'Sharon. Who is this? Where is Jake?'

'Ah, you're his girlfriend. This is Walter. I haven't heard from him in a while. He must be busy.'

'That's funny. He always responds though.'

'Or he is sleeping. He hasn't been at the Sanctuary for a long time either.'

'I hope he is okay. I don't want him to be in trouble.'

'I doubt if he is in trouble you'll be any help, Sharon. Sorry to say. You'll be in the way.'

'I know. I just hope he's okay.'

'I am sure he is. He's probably sleeping. Try a little later.'

Instead of waiting she tried teleporting to the Sanctuary. By command, it responded and she materialized in the Sanctuary.

"Hello little miss." Jasper said as he lifted his head from yet another book.

"Is Jake here?"

"Unfortunately I have not seen the young prince. Last time he was here was two days ago. He was staying in Bowerstone Market last I heard."

"Is there a way you can get a hold of him? I tried talking to him through the guild seal and he hasn't responded. I am getting worried."

"I am sure he is just fine. He takes rest at odd hours of the day, I am certain he is resting."

"I hope so."

"If it is alright with you, I can take you to the market and look for him."

"That would be good of you. Thank you."

Soon both were standing under a large clock tower in the middle of the market. A few villagers jumped back startled at the two who appeared out of no where.

"Jake!" She shouted. "Jake! Are you here?"

"Let's look around the stores. Maybe he is in there." Jasper pointed out the potion shop.

The bell dinged as they entered.

"What can I help you with?" The alchemist asked.

"Have you seen Jake?" Sharon asked.

"I have no idea who he is."

"You haven't seen a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, almost six feet tall?" Sharon asked.

"Look kid, I see all sorts of people come in and out. If you're looking for someone, try the tavern."

"Oh, thank you."

Both Sharon and Jasper took the advice and asked the tavern owner if he has seen Jake. Unfortunately, he has not heard anyone by that name and he referred them to the West River inn.

"Have you seen a man who goes by the name of Jake?" Jasper asked the clerk when they arrived.

"Can I get a description?"

"He is on the tall side, muscular, brown hair, blue eyes. A young fellow, eighteen years of age."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Is there a reason you're looking for him?"

"I miss him and I want to see him." Sharon spoke up.

"I will get the owner. Maybe she has seen him."

"Thank you."

The clerk walked inside the office. They heard them talking inside and the clerk came back out shaking his head.

"She hasn't heard of that man before but she saw a man that matches your description. Although the one she saw was older."

'Oh! That's right! He probably went by an alias.' Jasper suddenly remembered.

"Any chance you know his whereabouts?"

"Sorry. I haven't seen him all day. He has a room down the hall if you wish to go there and wait for him."

"Can you take us there?" Sharon asked.

"I can. Although I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

"He won't mind if he hears my voice."

"Follow me."

He grabbed the master key off the hook before walking down to his room. He knocked on the door.

"Room service. Sir, I hate to wake you but there is a young girl and an older man here who wish to see you." The clerk said.

"Jake? Sweetie, it's Sharon."

No answer.

"Hello? Sir?" The clerk knocked once more. "I think he may be asleep."

"Can you open the door please?"

"I can."

He inserted his master key and opened the door. The bed was cleanly made and the room was empty. Jake's dweller clothes were left behind on the bed after his laundry was done.

"He's been here though. I can wait for him. Thank you Jasper for helping me."

"Absolutely little miss. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Sanctuary."

She was left alone in the room. She laid down on the fresh clean sheets and waited for Jake to come back.


	22. Chapter 21

(Chapter 21)

Jake faded in and out of consciousness. At first he saw little fidget creatures hog tieing his wrists and ankles together. Second time he came to and he could not move or speak. The creatures had gagged his mouth closed. Third he was tied upwards to a steak in the ground in a cave. He sat against it listening to the dripping of water in the distance, smelling the dampness. His gauntlet was removed when he was unconscious and his dagger had been taken. He still felt groggy from his head injury but he knew he needed to get free. He tried to shake some sense into his head to think of a plan but he faded out of consciousness again.

A few hours later he opened his eyes to a large Hobbe standing in front of him. It was pointing and gesturing erratically at him. Once he gained his hearing back he heard it actually talking to him.

"Come again?" He said in disbelief.

"You help, we let go." It squealed.

"I help you, you let me go? Why in Avo's name would I help a Hobbe?"

"You don't help, we cut off." It smirked showing its ugly grin.

"Cut what off?"

Then it dawned on him. Either he help the Hobbes or he would lose a very important male body part.

"We cut off, feed to you." It laughed.

"I guess I have no choice. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"You go to people, free Hobbe, we let go."

"Why can't you go free your friend?"

"We have sharp sticks, no boom."

"No boom? Oh! Rifles. I got it. Well, you talked me into it. You let me go and I will free your friends."

"You no return with Hobbe, we kill little person."

"Little person?"

The Hobbe stepped back and it revealed a little boy in a cage. It reminded him painfully of Sharon. Now he had to free the Hobbe prisoner.

"Okay. How long do I have until you kill the kid?"

The Hobbe just held up its pruney fingers showing Jake only had two hours to get it done.

"Understood. However, can I have my things back? If the guards try anything, I will have to put them down."

"We no trust you." The Hobbe said. "You move like night. Quick and quiet."

"Alright. Agreed. Let me loose." Jake said.

The Hobbe handed its staff to its body guard. Jake was quickly assessing all the Hobbes nearby and spotted an attack point. He felt his hands come free and stood up.

"I won't be long." He said rubbing his wrists to get the feeling back. Suddenly, he used all his speed to commence his attack on the Hobbes. He knocked two Hobbes unconscious and the rest began their attack. Jake spun on his toes swinging his fist around and clobbered one Hobbe who was unfortunately too close. He then ran to the broken table and grabbed his dagger and gauntlet.

"He has sharp stick! Kill! Kill!" One Hobbe shouted.

Jake just simply started launching fireballs in every direction killing all the Hobbes. Once he saw the corpses, he walked to the cage containing the little boy.

"Hey, it's okay. I am here to save you." He said as he knelt down.

The boy who had been blindfolded crawled around in the cage. There was no telling how long he was in the cage.

"Stay back. I am going to get you out."

He burned the iron bars with his Will and opened the cage. He pulled the boy out and took off his blindfold. The poor boys eyes were infected and nearly swollen shut.

"What's your name, lad?"

"Sam." He said, small and afraid.

"Sam, I am Jake. I am here to rescue you. Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He picked up a set of clothes that had been worn by a man who had possibly been killed by the Hobbes. They were ill fitting but at least he had clothes. He exited the cave with the boy piggybacking on him. He thought it was a good idea to immediately head to the market to reunite the boy with his mysterious family. As soon as he arrived the guards confronted him.

"Hey, you!" The guard charged toward him with their rifles pointed at him.

"Relax. This boy was kidnapped by Hobbes. I don't think he needs to be seeing rifles aimed at him."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was in a Hobbe cave near Millfields. The poor guy was starved and locked up in a cage. I need I find his mother and father. Has anyone reported a missing child within he last few days?"

"How do we know you didn't kidnap him?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Why in Avo's green earth would I kidnap a little boy?! What is wrong with you people? Bowerstone Market was the place to be if you were a trader. Now it is secluded and cut off of most of the trades!" Jake said in anger.

"I don't like your tone. How'd you like to spend a few days in jail?"

"On what charges!?"

"Whatever I see fit."

Jake had had enough of the lippy guard. He placed the boy on the ground and punched the guard square in the jaw. He fell back with a hard thud on the road.

"Oi! You just punched a guard!" The other guard said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake glared.

The guard obviously scared quivered a little at Jakes intimidation.

"Exactly. Nothing. So why don't you just put your little pea shooter of a rifle away and get lost." He was inches away from the guards face.

"Yes sir." He squeaked and went back to his post.

Jake continued to look for help in finding the boys parents but without the town guards assistance, his search would be more difficult. He then remembered Liz.

'She maybe able to help me.' He thought.

He headed for the West River Inn. Liz wasn't in at the time so he took the boy into his room. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw Sharon sleeping in his bed. He smiled at her and let her sleep. He figured she was looking for him after school so instead he decided to get to know the boy for a while.

"So, how old are you little guy?" Jake asked to break the tension. However, Sam was in no mood to talk. He sympathized for the boy.

'I guess some people can overcome their demons and others have a hard time.' He thought.

"You like board games? I think there are some in the closet."

Still, he remained quiet.

"Okay, look. As soon as my friend comes in the building, I can get information about your parents."

"I am an orphan." He finally said.

'Oh Avo damn it.' He slumped his shoulders at his lack of conversational grace.

"I am terribly sorry. I really am. I had no idea. You-uh..." Jake scratched the back of his head as he trailed off.

"There isn't much you can do for me. I can try looking to the Bowerstone Orphanage for help." Sam said.

"I could help you find a mommy and a daddy. Would you like that?" Jake said with a full hopeful spirit.

"No. You did enough for me. I don't deserve any more help. I am an orphan. Nobody wants me as their child." He said glumly.

"Don't talk like that. I am sure there are plenty of people looking to find a kid like you. All you need is a bath and fresh new clothes."

"Why are you doing this for me? What's in it for you? I have no reward for you."

"I didn't ask for a reward. Look kid, I am reaching out to you as a friend. I can't have a little boy walking the streets with nothing but the rags you call clothes on your back. If you don't want help that's fine, at least take this gold to help you out." Jake said handing a small bag of gold to the boy.

"Really, you've done enough. Thanks, I guess." He turned to leave the inn.

Jake was left in the room speechless at the boys carelessness. He was young though, he should overcome what has happened.

'He shouldn't do it alone.' He shook his head. 'But I guess it is what it is.'

He took his guild seal out of his pocket and headed for the dressing room. Once he had on his clothes, he burned the old trader clothes he had on

"Jasper?" He called once he was in the main room. His puppy came running for him and nearly tackled him.

"Hey boy! You're getting big!" He laughed. The puppy barked at his masters return showering him with kisses and tail wagging uncontrollably.

"Razor has missed you sir. He certainly has grown while you were on your adventures." Jasper said in delight.

"I should think he is ready to join me in my adventures."

"He is growing stronger each day. He nearly knocked you over."

"Then it's settled. Razor is strong enough to come with me. I am sure you are relieved, Jasper."

"He is a good dog. I am sure he will serve you amiably."

Jake smiled at his new companion. Taking the dog in his arms, he teleported to Millfields. He was near the cave where he was taken prisoner.

"Good, now you can prove to me how tough you are. Let's hunt some Hobbes."


	23. Chapter 22

(Chapter 22)

Sharon woke up hours later from a deep sleep. She swore she heard Jakes voice but she dismissed it when she didn't see him. She yawned and stretched widely, then she got out of bed to take a shower. The water was nice and warm within seconds once she stepped in. She began humming and singing the songs her grandmother sang to her when she was younger. She greatly missed her wondering how she was and thought about visiting her one day. She turned the water off and threw on the robe that Jake wore. It was way too big on her but she didn't care. She looked at the time thinking of Jake again.

'I hope he is awake.' She thought as she held her guild seal. 'It isn't that late. Maybe he is awake.'

She concentrated again and called for Jake.

'Hello?' Jake said through the guild seal.

She heard a dog growl viciously and a squeal of some creature.

'Jake? Are you okay?' She asked.

'Oh hi. Yeah, I'm alright. Just killing Hobbes.'

'What's that?'

'You really don't want to know. They are horrific grotesque creatures.'

'Are you free? I am off of school now. I want to spend time with you.'

'I am afraid not little princess. I am waiting for a message from someone. I really can't.'

She frowned.

'I miss you. I haven't seen you in weeks. Just for a bit?'

'Aren't you at the inn?'

'I am still here. I was waiting for you.'

'I tell you what. You give me another hour or so, I am still killing these Hobbes. This place is infested with them. I will come back to you a little after midnight. We can spend the night together. Okay?'

'Yes! Please Jake! I miss you!' She practically jumped for joy.

'Okay sweetheart. I will be back in about an hour. Just ask for Liz if you need anything. Oh and by the way, I am known as Axcel in Bowerstone. My name is not safe when I am that close to the castle.'

'Okay, Axcel.' She giggled.

'See you soon.'

With that, she placed her seal on the small coffee table and tried to keep herself amused. She had no interest in going outside when there was nothing but drunken adults. She looked around the room more for things to do. She found a deck of cards to play with and tried to pass the time. She waited as patiently as she could but she was too excited to see him after being away from him for so long. She knew he would be away for so long and she hated it. She was deeply in love with him. And he was with her.

One painstakingly hour later and Jake had arrived back at the inn. He was covered in mud and had several scrapes and bruises but Sharon was glad to see him. She wanted to tackle him with hugs and kisses but she had seen how beat up he was.

"Those look like they hurt." She pointed to the deep cuts on his head.

"Can't feel a thing." He said sarcastically.

"I worry about you all the time when you are off on this revolution thing." She held his hand and gently pulled him to the bed.

"Before you take me there, let me get cleaned up. I want to see to these abrasions and cuts." He said stopping half way.

"Is there a first aid kit in here?" She faced him.

"There's gotta be. If not, I'm going to have to just wing it. I'll be just a few minutes. Make yourself at home." He said as he headed into the bathroom.

She sat on the bed and waited for him to finish. She heard him groan in pain as she assumed he was bandaging himself up.

"You okay in there? You want me to help you?"

"No. I'm alright. I am cut pretty bad on my arm. I'll manage." He called through the door.

Minutes later he emerged from the bathroom heavily bandaged and holding his head.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I don't feel right. I need to rest babe."

She hopped down from the bed to aid him in getting to the bed. She felt how fevered his skin was when she touched him.

"You rest. I will take care of you." She sat him in the bed.

He fell backwards into the down blankets and passed out. She lightly massaged his muscles hoping it was helping him and not causing him any pain. Several hours later there was a knock on the door. Razor growled low in protection of the two. Sharon got off the bed and opened it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Page. I believe Jake is staying here?"

"It is three in the morning. He needs to rest. Can I take a message?"

Instead of answering, Page invited herself into the room despite Sharon's protests. She nudged Jake but he didn't even flinch.

"Jake! Wake up! It's time to head back to the resistance!" She said.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see he is sleeping?!" Sharon tried to pull Page away.

"He needs to come with me. He has a revolution to lead."

"He won't be much use when he is knocked out!"

"He can rest later. This is important!"

Sharon was getting annoyed with the strange woman.

"I don't even know who you are and you're going to take Jake away to some place that probably doesn't exist?"

"Jake knows who I am and it doesn't matter if you know me. You're not who I want."

Jake twitched in his deep sleep and turned over on his side.

"Leave him alone. He is sick too! He has a fever!"

Page put her hand on his forehead.

"He feels fine to me."

"That's because you don't know him like I do!"

"And just who are you?" Page placed her hand on her hip.

"I am his girlfriend. My name is Sharon and I want you to leave. He needs to sleep."

Jake sat up in the bed and groggily rubbed his eyes. In the low light of the room, Sharon could still see how his face displayed his exhaustion.

"Look what you did! You woke him up!" Sharon shoved Page away.

"Look you brat! Jake needs to come with me! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Go solve it on your own!"

"Sharon, relax." Jake said.

"But she's trying to disturb you. Hell, she is disturbing you!" She said.

"I have to go little princess. Don't worry about me."

"But you're exhausted! You can't go the way you are!"

"Sharon, you must understand. This is my burden. I have to go with her. I will be okay. I promise." He knelt to her and kissed her on her forehead.

She reluctantly let him go with Page. Before he left the room, he turned to her.

"Go back home babe."

She was left in the room alone again. She felt like crying. She was robbed of her time with him which she needed. She wasn't selfish and she knew he needed to overthrow Logan, but she felt he was falling away from her.

'I didn't think this would be so difficult.' She thought as she arrived in Brightwall.

Her mother was waiting for her outside the house, looking panic stricken.

"Where have you been?!" Christina scolded.

"I was with Jake."

"I know you two miss each other but you really need to tell me where you are going. I was up all night worried about you."

"I'm sorry momma." She hung her head.

"I just don't want to lose you again. Please, next time Jake comes to visit you, let us know." She said more gently.

"I promise I will. I am sorry momma."

"How exactly did he find you? He always comes here and asks for you in person."

She froze up in thought. Should she break Jakes promise just once and tell her mother about the guild seal?

"Momma I-" She began. "I have to tell you something. It is a secret and I promised Jake I wouldn't tell you but I have to now."

"What did he tell you?"

She coaxed her mother to lean into her and she cupped her hands over her ear.

"He has this magical device called the a Guild Seal. He uses it for transportation and communication. That's how he is able to come see me and he can talk to me."

"Why would he want that to be a secret?"

"I've said too much. I don't think he wants me to tell me more. I will let him tell you."

"Fair enough. Did you have breakfast already? I can make you some waffles if you want."

"That sounds good. Thank you momma."


	24. Chapter 23

(Chapter 23)

"Yes. Traitors walk amongst us. Traitors plot to end us. Traitors will have you believe their cause is noble. They wear many masks. They may look like your friends. They may even look like your most loyal servant."

A soldier of Logan pulled a man in ragged clothes up higher on the steps of the castle. His hands were bound behind him and his ankles were chained. He had a sorrowful look on his face as he was dragged up to be made an example of.

"Swift!" Ben Finn said under his breath.

"This," Logan spat in disgust. "This is the face of a traitor. Major Swift, a respected member of the Army and sworn servant of the kingdom, has plotted against us all. He was apprehended attempting to turn loyal soldiers against us and is thus charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy."

Ben scoffed in disbelief.

'He has to be stopped!' He inwardly screamed.

"Yet, there are still others darkening our land with their betrayal. We shall hunt these traitors down! Wherever they may be! And they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift. The fate of all enemies of the crown!" He gestured to the soldier and he took aim. Pulling the trigger as instructed, executed Major Swift on the castle steps. A collective gasp of horror, disgust and disbelief came from the crowd. Ben could only watch as his friend in arms, his mentor, the one man he considered an idol fall to the ground, lifeless. Ben's mouth held open agape by the soundless words he had for Logan. He had no time to mourn though as he needed to head back to the resistance before he was caught too. When he arrived he saw Page standing against the wall with her arms crossed, Walter sitting at a table drinking a beer and Jake inspecting his fingernails.

"Swift's been executed." He said plainly.

Walter jumped up from the table.

"What?! What happened?!"

"That's what Logan's news was. He captured Swift, made this long speech on how he was the enemy, charged him with treason and was killed right on the castle steps right in front the crowd."

"That can't be true! My brother is a tyrant but he'd never make an execution a show!" Jake tried to defend what little honor Logan has left.

"You want me to bring his guts, boy?! They're right where you and Logan used to play! I am sure that's going to help to think of what a monster he's become." Ben said as he ran up on Jake.

"Easy Ben. He's just protecting his brother." Walter held him back.

"Your brother is not who he seems. It's about time you see how evil he is." Ben said threateningly.

"Look, I know he is evil. I have seen what he has done. I am just saying he wouldn't do that." Jake said.

"You're coming with me." Ben grabbed his arm and tried pulling him to the castle.

"Ben, stop. We don't have time for this." Page finally said. "It's time we put things in motion." Page said somberly as her own way of grieving for Swift.

"Yes, it's time. Before Swift was executed, he managed to send a message to Page and I."

"What does it say?" Jake asked.

"This is Swift were talking about so it's rather straight forward. 'You will find allies in Aurora.'." Ben read.

"Aurora? I never heard of that place."

"That's because it is a foreign wasteland. I don't see how we will find allies there."

"At least, that's what we've been told. It's still the only lead we have." Walter said.

"So what's the plan? I have an overwhelming urge to shoot someone." Ben said full of eagerness.

"First thing, we will need a ship. Jake and Ben will get a hold of one while Page and I make sure the rest of the fleet doesn't follow." Walter said buckling down.

"You'll need to go through the back alleys and they'll be crawling with soldiers." Page said.

Jake was beginning to get nervous. He had a feeling this plan wasn't well thought out. He bit his tongue knowing he didn't have the wisdom out of them.

"Not a problem. I know my way round the place. Jake, I'll meet you at the back of the sewers. We're going to show Logan just what traitors can do."

"Wait a minute. We are just going to do this without any last minute checking or planning or thought or..." Jake was seized by fear, some unnameable fear was holding him back.

"Go on. My men are gathering together the materials we will need. This should be quite a display."

"Aurora is a distant place. It could be a while before we return. If there is things you need to do, now's the time."

Jake swallowed hard and looked at Walter.

"You may want to say goodbye to Sharon before you leave."

Jake was too afraid to speak. Instead he pulled Walter off to the side. He lowered himself to Jakes level so the young hero could get whatever was bothering him off his chest.

"You must do this. If not for Albion, but for Sharon. You can not abandon us now. You have come so far not to see this through."

"Walter, I can't do this. I have a terrible feeling. I can't say what but-"

"Jake," Walter cut him off before he could continue. "We have looked at all options before we settled on this. Don't let Swift's death be in vain. You can do this. I believe in you." Walter said gently.

"That still doesn't stop the terrible feeling I have about this."

"All your journeys had risks, did you not take them?" Walter asked.

"I took them. But this one-"

"Will be no different. Follow Ben if you're ready."

Walter was right, if he wanted to say goodbye to Sharon, this may be the only chance he gets.

'Sharon?' He called through the guild seal.

'Yes Jake?' She responded.

'I want to take this time to say goodbye to you. It looks like we are headed to a distant land and I am not sure when I'll be back. Be a good girl and take care. Study hard in school and remember, I will be thinking of you every night.' He had a tear form at the corner of his eye. This could be the last time he hears from her.

'Jake. Come visit me. I want to see you.'

'I am afraid I can't. The ship is waiting. There is no time to have a lengthy goodbye.'

He heard her burst out into tears and nearly had him cry as a result.

'Be strong my love. All will be well in the end. I promise.' With that, he terminated the conversation and disabled the guild seal. He needed to move on with the plan.

He turned to Ben, who was standing by the heavy armored door to the back alley and he sighed deeply. He didn't like the plan one bit but he had to go through with it. He approached Ben but not with the fullest of confidence.

"You know, Swift taught me almost everything he knew about being a soldier. Let's show these bastards how it's done."

The door opened and they both walked through. One with full belief and the other with doubt.

"So...Swift was your mentor, Ben?" Jake said to try and take his mind off of the bad vibes in his mind.

"He took me under his wing and showed me all about what it meant to be a soldier. Serving the people, defending order and law. He was just the man I imagined myself being. I was on a path to nowhere. Swift put me on the right path."

"Walter is my mentor. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"People aren't made of stone. They will break and you will see it happen oddly enough. That's how the world gets back at you if you grow into an arse."

"That's pretty dark. You've must have seen the worst kind of things."

Ben made no reply. He knew Jake was trying to stall for time. After a while Jake spoke again.

"So. Ben. You have a girlfriend?" He asked thinking of Sharon.

"Shh. I need you to focus! We depend on you and if you aren't with us mentally, we're screwed!"

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, we need to get to the far end of the dock, so it's probably best not to shoot unless we have to. And leave the talking to me. I have an idea."

"I'm not so sure I like any of these ideas everyone made that I have to follow."

Ben just let his comment slide for now.

"Look, there they are." Ben nodded to the elite guards at their post.

"What was your plan? Shoot everything?"

"I told you, not unless we have to. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Ben stood up with confidence. "Just keep quiet." He then walked to the guards. Jake could only watch hoping they weren't going to attack.

"Stop. Only royal guard allowed." The guard said with authority.

"Oh I know, but can I just say, wow, you look so stylish, you know, with the helmets and everything. Me and my friend were wondering if we could join you."

'What!?' Jake mentally screamed.

Ben nodded at him hoping he'd catch his drift. Jake put on a goofy smile.

"You make us ordinary soldiers look so inadequate."

"Leave!" The guard pointed away from the gates.

"Oh come on, don't you have any leaflets or application forms we could take with us? If we could just get inside and get your autographs. We are huge fans." He said with a fake gush.

"Leave or we will be forced to terminate you." He said deeply and withdrew his rifle.

"See? Even their vocabulary is stylish." Ben muttered as he drew his rifle.

"He didn't give us much time to leave, did he?" Jake said agreeing with him. He followed suit and drew his pistol and began firing at the guards. The guards didn't even seem well trained as their bullets hit their every mark. Elite guards falling every which way showed Jake his brother was desperate for protection around the castle.

'Maybe I was wrong about something going wrong.' Jake thought as his confidence grew.

As the guards laid dead at the duo's feet, Ben finally spoke.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I really didn't have an idea."

"What else is new, Ben?"

"We'll have to cut through the warehouse." Ben said and made words into action. Jake followed behind cautiously. They were confronted by more Elite Guards but the next bunch were as bad as the first. Jake and Ben sent bullets into the guards that were daring enough to challenge them while some fled in terror.

"Elite Guards my arse." Ben mocked. He aimed and fired effortlessly almost offended that he was wasting them. "Have that!" He said as he stood over a guard.

Jake and Ben heard more footsteps from behind the corner. By that time Ben had already had his rifle out again.

"Look out. Another bunch of tossers coming up."

"You don't miss anything, do you Ben?" Jake said as he tossed a fireball at the crowd of guards.

"Not when there is fighting to be done." He said chuckling.

With the guards defeated they headed out of the warehouse.

"The docks are just around the corner."

Without warning, they heard a massive explosion. One of the heavy cranes fell to the ground with a deafening creak. Dirt and stones kicked up once it settled on the ground.

"Wow. That should keep the bastards occupied." Ben said, astonished. "The way to the ships should be clear."

As soon as they rounded the other corner of the warehouse, more Elite Guards confronted them with the intent to stop them.

"Or maybe not." Ben said sheepishly.

"Come get it you bastards!" Jake sprawled his hands out to use his Will. He concentrated hard to wipe out all of the guards. Light blue Will lines danced across his body as he was almost trembling trying to summon up enough magic. He slammed his hands down to the ground making it quake a little. Flames erupted from the ground upwards and the guards cried out in pain.

"That's got 'em." Ben said congratulating Jake.

"That wasn't easy." He said hunched over.

"You alright?" Ben came to his aid.

"I'm fine."

Just then, Walter came from inside the warehouse.

"Walter! What kept you?"

"We have to hurry. They'll be following us after all." He said, urging Ben and Jake to climb aboard the ship.

"What about Page?" Ben asked.

"She's staying behind. Someone needs to organize things here. Now, come on!"

The three ran to the docked ship that was bartered to be there.

"Well, it's not much but at least she floats. That's what counts."

They boarded the ship and hoisted the sail. Wind caught it and the ship was already in motion.

"I've got a good feeling about this voyage." Walter said.

It wasn't long until Jake saw another ship in hot pursuit.

"Uh, Walter? Does this ship have any defense?" Jake asked tensing up.

"It's a trader ship, Jake. It has no weapons."

"We've got company!" Jake shouted.

The ship was already one hundred feet away. Jake withdrew his pistol preparing for the worst. Walter put his hand on Jake's, lowering his arm.

"You won't need that. They're going to come up on us and we'll have no chance. I hope you're a good swimmer."

"Shit." He simply said.

"Hold on!" Ben said as he looked on.

The ship had already had its cannons loaded. It was in firing range but making sure there were no survivors, came right next to them. Jake could only look at the cannons with not a thing in the world he could do to stop it.

The fires of the cannon blast knocked everyone out of the ship. Their instinct was to keep under water for as long as they could giving the enemy the idea they killed their target. Walter managed to swim away from the battle to a nearby beach. Ben Finn was nowhere to be found. Jake was left all alone in the water confused and disoriented. The enemy ship had launched another cannonball at the wreckage to make sure it was sinking. Another blast caused the water to swell up over Jake and plunge him deeper. The rip tides shook his Guild Seal out of his pocket and when he clenched onto his leg to try and stop it, he felt a sharp pain. He tried to swim downward for his Guild Seal but in the darkness and murky water he swiped blindly and was unable to get it. By then, he could hold his breath no longer. He kicked as hard as he could with a leg injury hindering him. He broke to the top of the water with a loud gasp. He took a look around and only saw a few pieces of lumber that was left from the ship. He swam with no energy to give and beached himself onto the log. The sea pushed him as he no longer was able to give.


	25. Chapter 24

(Chapter 24)

Ben Finn found himself lying on a stone with native fruit and water canteens around him. He was clueless where he was but he figured they were friendly if they offered food and water.

"Welcome to Aurora." A strong feminine voice came from behind him.

"Now that's gotta be Kalin." He said and greeted her with a smile. "Good Avo it's been a long time."

"I believe it has, Ben Finn. And what happened to you, may I ask?"

"It was a fishing accident." He lied. Kalin saw right through him.

"Don't look at me like that! My hands are clean!"

"I know how reckless and clumsy you are, Ben. What sort of mess have you gotten the Albion Army into now?" She crossed her arms.

"I told you. I didn't have anything to do with this. Honest!"

"We fish out a man from our docks. I could only think of one man that would be in the net. Ben Finn."

"It's nice you think the best of people." He half muttered.

"What are you doing in Aurora?"

"Well, that's the thing. We were actually charted for Aurora but out ship was attacked by Logan's fleet. We were coming to you for aid."

"Why would King Logan attack his own ship?"

"We were coming here because the kings brother is launching a revolution. We need you to side with us and help him take the throne."

"You say 'we'."

"Walter, the kings brother, Jake and I. Will you help us?"

"It seems we are stuck as well. We needed assistance from King Logan years ago. We faced the horror we call 'The Crawler'. It destroyed our civilization and all the loved ones we once had."

"I don't understand."

"Follow and I will show you."

Upon exiting the shrine, Ben saw the city in complete ruin, houses destroyed, smoke still bellowing from the carnage, dead women, men and children littered the streets.

"Good god. What's happened here?" Ben was almost in tears.

"I told you. The Crawler did this. About four years ago, we were attacked by the being when King Logan was visiting. We fought it off but not without a terrible cost. King Logan promised he would increase protection at our borders with some of Albion's Army and he would send more soldiers to patrol the streets if it ever came back again. He left with that promise...we never saw him again...or the aid we needed. We are recovering still from the attack The Crawler commenced again on our village weeks ago. Some of us are still in mourning, the others have accepted what they can not change."

"And you?" Ben inquired.

"I am broken inside. I do not care anymore for I have said my peace and I am ready to join my family in death. It is much better than living here in this desolation."

"Maybe if you had a reason to live you'd change your mind."

"What could you possible do or say to change my mind?"

"King Logan's brother needs you and is on his way to ask you in person. He will bring change to the throne and he will bring you aid."

"What makes you so sure he's not a shadow of his brother?"

"I have battled with Jake and he is nothing but the best. He has honor. He is devoted and one of the best fighters I have ever seen."

"Maybe we can discuss your plan when he gets here."

"It's not my plan. Far from it. It's like a we help you, you help us kind of thing."

"And you're sure this man is not like Logan in any way?"

"I am sure. It's just, when we were attacked, we were separated. I am not even sure where they managed to go."

"Or if he even survived."

"Walter I am sure. He wouldn't let an ocean stop him. And Jake? He's a Hero. Like his father."

"Really?" She said intrigued.

"Yeah. It's really cool. He can toss fireballs around and the guards were fried within seconds."

"That's just lovely."

"Sorry. I like magic. And when it's the real thing it's way better."

"I only hope they come in the back way to Aurora. The front way is closed off by The Crawler. I don't think even your Hero friend nor Walter would make it through."

"We better send some people out just in case they are in there."

"The desert is unforgiving. Without the proper supply of food and water, which I assume they don't have, they will never make it. Plus with The Crawler still heavy in the desert they will be lead off by illusions and deliriums."

Ben mused at the trouble they were in. He didn't even know for sure Jake and Walter made it to shore.

"I can help in the search party. If I see them, I can help bring them to the city."

"Very well. Let's get a party together."


	26. Chapter 25

(Chapter 25)

"Ben! Jake! Anybody here?" Walter called out to see if they made it to shore. He walked along the waterline hoping he'd find either of them. After about an hour of looking he was losing sunlight. He decided to make a campfire along the shore so at least they can find him. He unscrewed his whiskey flask and drank it slowly to take his mind off of his starving stomach.

"At least I have you, old friend." He toasted to the sunset.

Jake however had a rough night. The current and riptides kept him awake as he tried to sleep on the makeshift raft. Without his treasured seal he began to think his days were numbered. He prayed to Avo the currents would wash him to shore but in the middle of the sea he had little chance. At least he had his thoughts to keep him company. Thinking of the times he spent with Sharon still made him smile, even looking in the face of death. He casted a fireball in his palm to keep warm. Then his stomach rumbled. He figured the sea would be bountiful with fish and jumped off his raft. It wasn't long until he caught a fish and soon he had a fish diner.

The sun rose up and Walter had been wide awake too nervous to sleep. He was hoping Jake would have shown by now. He was sure he was right behind him in the sea. Then he remembered poor Jake was never given the chance to swim being cooped up in the castle all his young years. Finally he mustered up the strength to find some food. He had to settle with fish for breakfast.

'I hate seafood.' He thought as he bit down.

Hours later, Walter had taken off his soldiers jacket to make smoke signals to help Jake find his way to shore. The fire had to be at least ten feet high.

'C'mon son, you've got to be alright.'

Jake, who had been using his boot as a paddle eventually saw the smoke on the horizon.

"Walter!" He shouted.

He was full pace paddling to get to Walter as soon as possible but the smoke was miles away and Jake was exhausted. He eventually made it to shore and saw Walter shaking his head.

"You lucky son of a gun." He said in disbelief. "I thought you didn't make it."

"Never underestimate me." Jake said.

"Advice taken. You look a mess." He pointed out Jakes state of disorder. His clothes were waterlogged and shredded, his hair was full of sand and sea salt and his skin was sun burnt from lack of proper protection but he was glad to see Jake.

"So, Walter. Where are we?"

"I'm not exactly sure. There are a few unsettled islands before Aurora. If only I grabbed my map. Do you have your Guild Seal?"

"I lost mine during the attack. You?"

"Same. It seems we are up a creek without a paddle, my friend."

"We could use my boots."

That earned an ironic chuckle from Walter.

"Well, let's get moving. We're not going to find out where we are just standing around."

Jake followed behind Walter. Soon they were standing just outside a cave.

"Hm. This looks rather...ominous." Walter said.

"It's certainly the last place I'd be."

"I bet there is help on the other side." He took a few steps in with Jake behind him.

"Before we continue on, I'd like to say one thing. Balls!" Walters voice echoed in the cavern which stirred up a few bats.

"What do you think happened to Ben? He's a strong swimmer. Probably reached a sandy beach somewhere."

"Isn't that where we are, Walter?"

"Yeah, but I am talking about palm trees, beautiful women, coconut cocktails. Jammy bastard." He chuckled.

"You sure do paint a pretty picture. I could just see it now. Sharon. Handing me some spiced rum, feeding me fresh strawberries the size of my fist, playing with my hair." He smiled but then frowned thinking he'd never see her again. Walter seemed to pick up on his distress.

"You'll see her again. Don't you worry. We aren't abandoned here." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pink 'aura like' center at the bottom of an open area. Jake who had not been paying close attention walked into Walter.

"Why did we stop?" Jake asked.

"What the hopping Hobbes is that!?"

"That pink swirly thing?"

"It must be protecting something. Like the way out."

"Or something big like a huge fire-breathing monster."

"This may be the way out of here. Let's go check it out."

They ran to the closed off hole in the ground. Jake tried standing on it cautiously by tapping it with his toe.

"It seems harmless." He said and stood on the center. "But there is no way to get through."

"Well, I tell you one thing, we haven't got this far, haven't got this many people behind us, to end up dying in some forsaken, far off hole in the ground."

"You seem to have a plan, Walter."

"I do, look ahead." He pointed out some skeletons on the outside of the hole. "Wherever we are, we're not the only ones who got stuck in this damn place. Not the most encouraging sign in the world is it? Still, they might have something useful on them. Why don't you check out that second lot over there?"

Jake was a little freaked out by the sight of skeletons lying on the ground but he needed to find a way out. He looked down and scanned the ground for something. His boot kicked a book away from him. He bent over and read the pages. It spoke of their intentions to seal off an ancient horror and kept a password in a foreign language on the pages.

"I found something." He sat down next to a pile of bones. "A note. 'It speaks to us still. Darkness incarnate. We know now we can never escape it.'." He looked up at Walter for some sort of translation. He shrugged.

"That doesn't sound good." He said as he knelt down. "Hey, I've got something too. One of these poor sods left a journal."

Jake stood up and went to see what Walter had found.

"Most of the pages have disintegrated but..you can still see plenty of weird symbols." He held the book out to Jake so he can see.

"There seems to be a translation under it." He pointed to the book.

"Is there now." Walter squinted to read the words better. It was smeared a little but he did his best to read.

"'Luminous spirit of the sands, impart daybreak and gleam under a quiet moon.'." He read.

Suddenly, the book erupted in a bright light and shot up into the air. The 'pink swirly thing' changed direction and vanished with a whooshing sound.

"Look at that! Can you believe I did that?" Walter chuckled.

"I don't believe half the things you do Walter." Jake said with his eyes wide open.

"I suppose we should head down it. It's the only way we can go. Why don't you go first?"

Jake walked down the first couple of stairs. He took a look down and saw that it was a spiral staircase and it seemed to have no bottom.

"Wait I-" Walter said, stopping Jake. "Maybe we should look around for another exit. There's got to be another way."

"This place is a cave, Walter. Where else can we go? We've walked through and this is the only way, like you said."

"It looks somewhat dark, though. We won't be able to see."

Jake just lifted his arm and lit a fireball in his palm.

"Just call me the 'Human Torch'." He said and continued down.

"Wait for me!" Walter called to Jake.

Eventually they reached the bottom and stood in the archway to some sort of chapel-like area.

"You know how I said it looked 'somewhat dark'? I'd like to amend that statement. We're looking into utter, total complete darkness."

They were on high alert as they continued through the underground cavern. Jake followed behind Walter expecting any minute to he attacked.

"So what do you think this place is?"

Walter spoke up.

"I have no idea." He said lightly to not stir up any problems.

"Temple of some sort? What can anyone possibly worship in here?"

"Anyone can worship what they want, even if it is strange." Jake shrugged.

"I wonder where this takes us."

The walls had weird etchings on them. Jake guessed it was from who or whatever lived here.

"Hm. We're not going any further this way." Walter said as they entered a very spacious area. There looked to be a bridge that connected the pathway but it was either destroyed or taken down.

"Not unless you can jump one hundred feet Walter."

"I don't think we have to. Look." He pointed ahead. "There seems to be some sort of mechanism on the other side. Isn't that handy? One of is will have to get across to use it. There must be some other way to get there."

They looked around for another path. Jake lit up his fireball even brighter and the shadows yielded to the light. Eventually, they saw a staircase that lead downwards.

"Here we go. You should be able to make it to he other side from here." Walter said. "You'll have to jump down. My old knees won't be able to pull me back up."

"Say no more. I'll head down." Jake said as he squared himself with the bottom.

With a well planted leap, Jake was on the lower level and headed to the lever.

"Okay, be careful now. That things probably pretty stiff, and we don't want to make anymore noise than we have to."

Jake cracked his knuckles and with all his strength, pulled the lever down. The cavern shook violently and a few overhead boulders crumpled, crashing to the lower part of the cave. A hidden pathway shot out from under Jakes feet and slid along connecting them to one another. One last crash and the trail was settled.

"Yes...and quiet as stealthy mice, the adventurers forged on ahead." Walter said as he reached Jake.

"Quiet as stealthy mice? That was more like a loud clumsy elephant." Jake said.

"It has worked though and we are safe."

As soon as Walter said that, there was a whispering hiss that echoed in the cave.

"I know I have a tendency to be slightly paranoid, but did that sound like something friendly to you?" Walter asked as he walked across the bridge to meet up with Jake.

"It was probably a rat or something Walter. They love dark dingy caves like this." Jake reasoned.

They both walked side by side up the staircases that twisted their way up to another dead end.

"Now, where have we seen that before?" Walter sctatched his head.

"That pink swirly thing from earlier? I am starting to believe this place is enchanted." Jake said putting his hands on his hips.

"I believe you are quite right. Although, if this book was able to open the last pink swirly thing we may have luck in opening this one. Stand back. Walter the scholar will deal with this, with an increacing semce of trepidation, admittedly."

Jake scoffed in amusement as Walter opened the book yet again and turned to a random page.

"Luminous spirit of the sands, inhale the restless gloaming."

Jake waited with a skeptical look and after a few minutes, he poked at the barrier.

"Was that suppposed to do something?"

"I don't know. Complete load of utter.."

Suddenly the barrier span the opposite way and casted a bright pink flash of light. Then it completely vanished.

"This is beginning to get way too strange." Jake said with disbelief.

"What can I say? I have a knack for gibberish."

Jake nodded in udder speechlessness and he and Walter walked through the doorway. They both heard a whooshing sound and the doorway was sealed shut closing their way as if to prod them the way through the cave maze.

"Uh, do you ever get the feeling someone's playing games with us?"

"All the time."

"Let us be thankful and get through this place as quickly as we can."

"You know Wally, I believe you have some sort of magical abillities. Maybe now you shouldn't be afraid of closed spaces."

"Wouldn't that just be dandy? But if you went through what I had went through you wouldn't be joking."

"Why havent you told me of your adventures as a soldier, Walter? I have always wanted to hear your journeys."

"I have made some decisions some people would frown upon. And you are carving your adventure as we speak. Isn't that enough for you?"

"I thought you knew me better than that Walter. When have I ever settled for enough?" Jake finished with a chuckle.

"I have made some decisions some people would frown upon. And you are carving your adventure as we speak. Isn't that enough for you?"

"I thought you knew me better than that Walter. When have I ever settled for enough?" Jake finished with a chuckle.

"I suppose never. But I need you to focus. Incase you have forgotten we are in a bloddy cave."

There was a light whisper again but it sounded much closer. So close that Walter had gotten chills and twisted around to see if Jake was prakning him.

"Don't do that. You're able to give me a heart attack!"

"The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die." A voice chanted in the shadows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"What was that!" Jake suddenly had chills as well.

"I don't know!" Walter looked around irratically to see who had the twisted sence of humor.

Then there was lights, dozens of them only ten feet away. They snickered and giggled at the two now petrified adventures.

"Oh, this isn't good." Walter said in a defeated tone.

The voice chuckled at the sure victory. "The children are here to play."

The eyes began to take form into shadows and charged toward Jake and Walter. With a mighty swing, the shadow knocked Jake's sword out of his hands and he grabbed his pistol.

"What are they?!" Walter asked.

"I don't know but they are tough." Jake said as he sent bullets in every direction. "They are pretty easy to kill though."

"Good. Maybe we won't be down here long." Walter said as he lunged his sword into the chest of a shadow.

The voice snarled in agitation. "You brought hurt! The childred are angry!" More shadows came from all corners of the room.

"Keep fighting! We have to keep fighting!" Walter shouted.

"They are coming out of nowhere."

Walter was back up against a wall and the shadows surrounded him. They all whispered to him and he blocked his ears. "Quiet!" He shouted.

"I am coming Walter!" Jake slammed his hands down and a powerful firewall shot up and destroyed the shadows.

"Watch your flesh turn to black. Watch your thoughts turn to black. Watch your fate turn to black." The voice chanted again as if to taunt the duo.

"Shut up!" Walter shouted again and swang his sword through the air.

"Walter! Don't let them get inside your head. That's how these things live!"

"Easier said than done!"

Jake charged forward into a group of shadows knocking them all over and they disintegrated.

"It's a good thing these are easy to kill."

Walter fell to the ground not in exhaustion but by fear.

"Walter! Get up!"

"Be corrosive. Be pernicious. Be diseased. Be devoured." The voice said again.

"This bastard is getting on my last nerve." Jake said and he let out one massive firewall killing the shadows charging at Walter.

"Can you hear that sweet music playing in your veins? That's our heartbeat. The children put it there out of love. Do you know how to love? It's the same as dying." The voice said.

"What do you know about love?" Jake asked the voice.

It had no reply but ordered more shadows to attack. Jake spread his arms out and charged up his will.

"Walter! Keep these things busy!"

"Can do." Walter said a little less fearful once he saw the shadows thinning out.

With the highly summoned fireball in his palms Jake ordered Walter to get down. The firewall surged up once more destroying the last of them. There was a long silence from the voice until Jake picked up his sword.

"You're tainted. The stain will never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted broken little toys." The voice whispered as if the battle loss was not a concern of it.

"It's alright. We're all right. We...we just have to keep going, that's all. We're all all right." Walter said with a little fear.

Jake and Walter continued through the halls but they were shaken after the battle. They have never seen anything like what they just have been through.

"Walter, this may sound crazy, did that thing get inside your head and show you things you didn't want to see?"

"Yes. It did."

Jake stopped dead in his tracks and Walter, who hadn't heard his footsteps, turned to him. Jake had an expression Walter has never seen him have, the look of horror.

"What did yours say?" Walter asked.

He shook his head quickly and held his lips sealed tight as if the pain was too real to him. "Let's just keep moving." He finally said speaking flatly.

"Fair enough."

Just then, something fluttered past Walter.

"More of those things!" Walter swatted at the floating eyes.

"Bats. Just bats. Come on, Walter. Just hold it together."

"Come on, Walter. Let's keep going. Let's get out of here."

They continued on while Jake had his arm out as a torch. There was silence as they walked slowly through the darkness. After a while Walter spoke up.

"Damn this book and whoever wrote it. The bastards. Why didn't they tell us what was down here? 'Darkness Incarnate.' Like we're supposed to know what that means."

"It can't sound good whatever the meaning is."

There was faint whisperings again, so faint it sent a cold feeling up Jake's spine. His heart was racing knowing the creatures were going to attack again.

"There will be no bargains. There will only be darkness. The children command it!" The voice ended harshly.

"Leave us alone!" Walter shouted.

More shadows came from above to try to kill them. Jake made quick work of the shadows that swarmed him but Walter, who was still shaken from the last encounter, called for Jake to help. He ran with all speed to help his mentor and friend.

"Close your eyes! Those orbs of light offend us!" The voice growled.

"Get away from us!" Jake shouted back.

The voice growled back at Jake. "Stop glowing!"

"Just let us pass! We mean no harm!" Jake reasoned to the voice as he drove his sword into a shadow.

"Watch for the last time. Death brings the gift of blindness."

"What does that even mean?" Jake asked.

"Jake! Let's just get out of here. There is no reasoning with this thing."

"Did the blind seer not tell you about us? Did she not warn you?" It mocked laughed.

"Blind seer? Isn't that an oxymoron?" Jake called to Walter.

"I have no idea what that thing is talking about." Walter said shooting a group of shadows.

"You will be food for the children..." The voice taunted again.

"Quiet!"

"Walter! There it is!" Jake shouted. He tossed a fireball over to the demon-like creature and it shrivled into a pile of ash.

Jake ran to Walter once he saw all of the shadows vanish before his eyes.

"Walter. Are you alright?" He pulled his friend to his feet.

"It's gone. The bastard is dead and gone. And we're getting out of here."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jake said as he had to run to catch up to Walter.

The air seemed to be a little less constricted as they ran through more of the maze but there was a strange feeling between the two friends. Jake had always thought Walter as a near unbreakable force. Someone who, when he was young, wished he could become. Telling tales of his father and himself as two of the best warriors in Albion kept him always wanting to hear more of his stories of being in the Army and the soldier life. Walter seemed to pick up that sence of doubt from Jake since he knew him since he was a newborn.

"I am sorry." Walter said atlast. "I lost my head back there, I know. I never liked dark caves, but this...It's as if someone took my worst nightmare and made it real."

"There's no need to be ashamed. Anybody who seen what we have seen would feel the very same." Jake said in a heartfelt tone.

"I know you have always looked up at me as someone you would model yourself after. I am honored a hero would want to become something like me but you should not let what you saw me do change what you think about me. I am not a coward."

"I never thought you as a coward. I want to be you. I must admit, that thing had me shaken. Now we know it is dead, we can now focus on getting out of here."

"That thing scared me to the very core of my mind. But its gone now. It's gone and we're going to be fine."

They came to another opening and there was a room. It had tall pillars but possibly from many earthquakes they were cracked and crumpled. There was no possible way down but to take a rather steep leap.

"Looks like the only way is down. Goody." Walter said with sarcasm.

"It doesn't look that far down."

"Ah, right. Wait...just wait I'll need a moment to prepare myself for this. But don't let me stop you."

Jake nodded and squared himself with the bottom, lept down and landed firmly on the lower level.

"You alright down there?" Walter called down.

"Yes. It isn't far down." Jake called up to Walter.

Walter prepared himself for the long fall.

"Right, here I come then. Three...two...one..."

There was a hissing sound heard above Walter. Jake saw him look behind and he yelled in terror. Then Jake heard something laugh above where Walter was standing.

"Walter? Walter!" Jake yelled for him.

He made several attempts to climb back up the cliff but the loose rocks prevented him from getting a strong grip. He decided there was nothing he could do but look elsewhere. He ran through the darkness of the tunnel ways and he heard more hissing.

"You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain." A demonic voice called to him.

"No. You don't know what you are talking about. You lie."

"You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving."

"No...no...no! No!" Jake stopped in his tracks and covered his ears. There was light whispering in his head that told him the death of Walter, the end of Albion and its people, and the death of Sharon.

"Stop! Stop it! Get out of my head!"

"A great wave of darkness will cover your land. They will come for your king. Who would sit upon the throne of Albion?" It teased.

"You don't know who you are dealing with. I am the next king of Albion and I will do all in my power to save my country!"

Suddenly, there were more shadows to try to kill the young hero.

"He bleeds light and fades away. You should see it. It's a beautiful sight."

Jake faced himself to battle the shadows. They snarled at him to make him nervous but Jake stood armed and prepared. The shadows all charged at him and like a true warrior held his own against the terrifying enemy. He remembered all his training sessions with Walter in parrying and defense. One shadow tried to sneak on Jake's right side and he caught the warhammer with his hand.

"Don't even think about it!" He said gruffly and swang his sword at its neck.

With the shadows dead he continued the only way through the tunnel. Black bubbly tar seeped through the ground and out of the walls. He took caution to not step in it.

"But you too wish for the black void. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of your helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed." The same voice taunted. It sent more shadows to attack Jake.

"Like hell I am!" Jake said as he readied himself again. "Don't you get tired of losing?"

"You are a fragile thing. You and your kind dissolve so easily."

"You think I am weak?!" Jake said as he hoisted up a pile of shadows over his head and charged up a fireball in his palms. The shadows cry out in pain as they vaporize. "You need better soldiers."

The voice snarled at the defeat of its soldiers. "You brought hurt! The children are angry!"

"Get over yourself. If you'd just let me pass I never would have had to defend myself." He pressed on past the now more frequent ooze until at last he came upon another steep drop. The ooze seemed to trail up onto a figure ahead. After he jumped down and drew closer to the figure, he recognized the red soldiers jacket. He gasped in horror at the sorry state Walter was in. He was suspended in the air with his arms held open as he gargled the ooze.

"Walter. Walter! Don't give in. Fight it. You have to fight it!" He wanted desperately to help but he did not want to touch the tarry goo.

"He bleeds light and fades away. You should see it. It's a beautiful sight."

"Will you stop saying that?! You like picking on an old man like that?! You should be ashamed!" Jake said in a demeaning tone.

"We have waited centuries for you." The voice responded.

"What?"

"You see now the future that awaits you. All those people you want to save. The people you want to control. They will shrivel as your friend has."

"Enough! Let him go! Fight me!"

A wisp of light floated past Jake and flew into an arch-angel like stone statue. With a flash of bright pink light from its eyes, the statue came to life and charged toward Jake.

"That's more like it." Jake eagerly said.

He drew his sword and parried the falling hammer and it nearly shattered the blade sending little pieces of metal to the floor. He used all of his weight to try to throw the massive statue over but it grabbed Jake's neck and held him off the ground. He was left dangling three feet gasping for air. He summoned a fireball in his hand but with his breath shortening it was difficult to summon a powerful one. Instead of overpowering his will he tossed the fireball at the statues cloaked face. It instantly dropped Jake to the ground. He lay there trying to catch his breath but the statue recovered more quickly. It brought its hammer down hard on Jake's chest. He cried out in agony and rolled out of the way before it could kill him. He uncorked a health potion behind a pillar and drank it.

"We are the swarm! We are the plague!" The voice teased.

"Will you shut up?!" He shouted out loud.

The statue heard his voice and summoned more shadows to him. He made quick work of the shadows and focused on the statue. He knew now how to hurt it and wanted to kill it quickly before it could kill him. He summoned more fireballs and aimed directly at the statues face. It dropped its hammer and shielded its face as it roared in pain.

Jake scoffed. "So this thing does have a weakness!"

"Accept death now. It is so much easier than what is to come."

"I will not lie down and die without a fight!" Jake called back to the voice.

More shadows were summoned to attack Jake along with the statue. They surrounded him with the statue signaling the attack.

"You know..." Jake began to defend himself by sticking his chipped blade through the head of a shadow. "You need a better strategy." He span on his feet and sliced through two shadows standing close. "These things aren't cutting it." He said driving his sword through three more shadows.

"You feed us! You feed us!" The voice said and sent more shadows to attack. More wisps floated past Jake as he battled the shadows and found more things to enchant. These were more robotic than the statue.

"The children hide in their shells. They have bodies now. Bodies can tear you asunder!" The voice commanded all of its warriors to attack. Jake naturally defended himself again from the cluster of foes. The statue stayed behind and studied Jake's every move. One shadow managed to slice Jake's torso and he made a quick dive behind another pillar.

"You bastards do know what you are doing. I'll give you that." He opened another potion and drank the contents. The deep wound healed quickly with his heroic ability and the potion working together. He peaked around the corner and there were double the shadows from before.

"What happens to this piece of flesh when darkness touches its soul?" The voice said in a confident tone.

Jake turned about and tried to climb back up the small cliff but the shadows formed together pulling him hard back down to the floor. The robotic beings circled around him speaking in a strange language.

"We vomit forth the night." The voice said as if it translated what they were saying.

It brought up the tarry substance to trap Jake much like it trapped Walter. It swirled around Jake but he rolled out of the way before it could close around him.

"You can't take me. I won't quit!" Jake pulled out his pistol to prove he wasn't going to give up. He shot at the stoney statue and it fell to its knees. It ordered the last of the warriors to do one last attack and Jake summoned a firewall from the ground to the ceiling. The monsters melted down to a scorching hot metal around Jake's feet. There was nothing left but the stoney statue. It swang its hammer wildly hoping to hit Jake but with his agility he was able to duck and weave around the evil angel. He tossed fireballs at the creatures face until at last it collapsed into pieces. Jake dusted himself off from the sand and dirt and cautiously went to Walters aid once the goo dropped.

"This land is ours! Darkness shall spread across the world!" The voice yelled at its defeat once more.

"Jake?! Are you there?" Walter cried out helplessly.

"It's okay Walter. I am here." He helped Walter to his feet.

"I can't see. That thing...it blinded me. I can't see!"

"What? How did it blind you?" Jake waved his hand in front of Walters face and based on his lack of reaction he guessed Walter to be right. He grabbed Walter up on his back and hauled him away from the ooze on the floor.

"We have to get out. Quickly!"

"Don't worry Walter, I will get us out of here."

He carried Walter through the halls of the temple and he heard a light breeze lofting through the area.

"You hear that Walter? There is a breeze! There must be a way out this way!" Jake hauled faster to the supposed exit.

"I can't see anything. Take me to the light, please!"

"I will Walter. Just stay calm."

"It's still out there. We need to leave. You can hear it too, can't you? I'm not mad." Walter said hysterically.

"It's alright Walter. Relax. We are almost there. I can see a light at the end of the tunnel. We are going to make it out." He hurried along to the exit. First there was a suffocating hot breeze then there was the bright sunlight. Walter felt the hot heat and the blinding light.

"Are we out? Did we get away?" He said frantically.

"Yes." He breathed. "We're safe now." Jake let his guard down. He walked up a set of stairs and he rubbed his eye with one hand from the blinding sunlight. The sand and dust whipped around recklessly in the wind and it hit his face which stung unmercifully.

"What can you see?" Walter asked.

"A desert." He answered plainly.

"I can feel the heat and the sand but...whatever that thing did to me, its like it sucked all the light from inside me. I still can't see anything. Just...Don't let go."

"I have to set you down for a while. You are getting heavy." He swang Walter around his body and made sure he was stable enough.

"I'm not sure...I don't know how far I can go. Are there no signs of civilization?" Walter asked rubbing his eyes trying to regain his vision.

"There's something in the distance. It looks like an enormous statue." Jake thought twice silently about approaching this statue.

'If those wisps enchant this statue, it is all over.'

Walter coughed and wheezed still recovering from the ooze.

"How far?" He said finally as he caught his breath.

Jake looked up at the sun and made a mental judgement. He squinted his eyes to look past the haze of the heat. "It's going to take a few hours." He said at last.

"No, stop. Stop. Stop. I can't do this." Walter said defeated.

"Of course you can. Come on!" Jake urged.

"I'm...I'm too weak. You have to leave me. Listen to me. I can't see. I can barely stand. I...I...I won't just slow you down, I'll get you killed. You have to go on without me." Walter plopped down on the ground in exhaustion.

"You stubborn mule. You can't be that easily defeated. Get back up. You told me that all the time when I got knocked down during training, during battles. During everything bad that has happened to me. You told me to get back up. Now I am telling you that. Get back up!" Jake stressed.

"I am no use, you can't save me. I am dead weight now. This is different than all those times."

"This is not different. I wanted to quit before this trip and you nudged me along. Now I am nudging you along. Get up!"

"Will you just listen to me? You have to leave me behind. That thing left you weak too. Don't you think I can tell? What you have to do is too important to risk for an old wreck like me. Listen, you have to go on without me."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Walter. I can't do this without you." He hoisted the limp Walter over his back again and trudged miserably through the heavy heat. Although Jake didn't want to admit, Walter was right. He was weakened by the evil darkness just as Walter has but he didn't want to leave Walter behind to he claimed by the desert. He began to loosen his grip on Walter. His muscles burned with overuse and slowly he slid off his back. Jake still wouldn't let go. He wrapped Walter's arm around his neck and dragged him and himself along the sand. The unforgiving heat pounding down on his body and the sand whipping around striking his flesh felt like thousands of bee stings caused Jake to drop to the sand and Walter fell next to him.

"You have to...I can't...I...I can't..." He said out of breath.

"Walter!" Jake pulled himself to his knees to tend to Walter.

"It's alright. It's all going to be all right." Walter said with his eyes closed.

Jake now had no other choice. He was to navigate the desert alone.

"I'll come back for you. I promise. I'll get help." Jake said to the failing consiousness Walter. He made a move to walk away but Walter stopped him with the last ounce of strength he had.

"You'll do me proud. I know you'll do me proud..." Walter said and passed out.

"Walter." He checked for signs of life, feeling for his breath with his hand. Once he was sure he was still alive he stood up with fading strength. The desert sun and heat was taking its toll on Jake. Finally, he walked away with his eyes still on Walter until he could no longer see him through the haze of the desert heat. He was once more on his own but this time he was unsure how Walter's health was. He could always use the Guild Seal to check up on him but there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. His heart heavy with sorrow, he ran as fast as he could through the sands. It proved a rather hard surface to run on in his weakened status. With no water to give him hydration he was weighing his survival and assumed it was tied to Walter's fate. He came upon a huge stone archway and the shadow covered him for little relief from the sun. He swore he heard a voice in the distance. He blew it off thinking it was his delirium of running through the rolling hills of the desert for nearly two hours. He thought he should trust his body moreover his mind.

"Where are you? I can't see. I need help."

Walter's familiar voice filled his ears. The area around Jake turned to darkness.

"I'm blind. I can't see. Help me!" The voice mocked the horrific experience he had with the shadows. It chuckled at Jake toying with his mind.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" He shouted full of rage.

A mirrage formed before his eyes of Walter sitting at a table with his favorite flask of whiskey.

"Get him away from me!" He swatted at the mirrage.

Just then the mirrage Walter vanished. Jake was wondering how he ever got into this mess. The voice returned again growling in the distance along with light whispering. It chanted to him and he tried to focus.

"This land is ours. He is ours." He heard them say. He just pressed on through the unknown desert.

"You abandoned your friend to die. He's calling for you, while the children spread out his heart to the skies." The voice taunted again.

"I said shut up!" He said with tears in his eyes. He came upon another mirrage of Walter. He was surrounded by shadows again. It was painfully clear to Jake he had left his friend alone to fend for himself when the two had an unspoken pact to not abandon one another. Jake simply ran past the battle but he found that the shadows were real when one slashed his shoulder.

"Leave me alone to die! I get it! You won! You are stronger than me!" He called out to the desert.

"This world is ours. We will smother every light, every last breath from every last mouth."

Jake drew his sword and fought the shadows until the last one was dead. He was about to drop down from the exhaustion but something kept him going. The mirrage Walter began to attack Jake in a sudden turn of sides.

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are." The mirrage echoed.

Jake realized that was what Walter had said before his training that tragic day when Logan had Elise executed. He wondered if the creature had been watching his every move since then.

"Fight!" The mirrage said and charged toward him.

Even though it wasn't real, Jake had no intention of hurting his friend and mentor. He held his sword up in defence and to Jake's surprise, the two swords clanged together causing sparks to fly.

"You are not real!" He shouted.

"Don't hold back. Think of me as an enemy!"

"You want to fight shadow? Let's do it!" With a new sence of vigor, Jake swang wildly at the mirrage causing more sparks from each mighty swing.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your father, the great Hero King?" The mirrage copied word for word that very same training instruction.

"This is not funny. I am here trying to save lives and you want to destroy them." Jake said, holding off a swing from the mirrage.

"You'd never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you would say?" It questioned.

Jake remembered word for word exactually what he'd said after each story.

"Teach me how to be a hero!" He said and he began to glow with the will energy brooding inside him. He sent a highly charged flame at Walter that lit up the entire desert from the darkness. The mirrage Walter was destroyed in an instant and he continued through the desert.

"You try to run away but you are made of sand. You are falling apart between our fingers." It mocked as Jake ran.

"I am not through yet. I got my second wind."

"He would have done anything for you. Now he screams alone. He curses you. Not even in death will he forgive you." It yelled.

"I'm not giving in! Walter would never curse me."

"Your strength is ebbing. We can feel it."

"I am not finished! Will you just piss off?!"

There was another mirrage Walter in the distance. As Jake drew closer, it was talking.

"My brigade had been pinned down by the enemy until there was just me and two other men left. We retreated into a cave but they never came after us. They just blew the entrence, sealed us in. We spent three days in that cave. No light, no food. Just three men waiting to die in the dark."

Jake remembered Walter's stories of being a great war hero and a soldier but why was the mirrage mentioning this particular part? Then it dawned on him. It wasn't the enemy that blew the cave closed. It may have been the darkness. It possibly had sealed off the entrance to trap Walter so he wouldn't have been able to show Jake he was a Hero and the darkness would be able to destroy Albion with ease. It was now all up to him to see that the darkness would never touch Albion soil.

"The light in your eyes offends us. Let it go out." The voice snarled.

Jake continued on ignoring the voice. The voice had to end Jake's conquest by forcing him to lose consiousness. He went blind and only saw the destruction of the world in his mind. The voice laughed insanely.

"There's nothing left. You're gone. All gone."

Jake fell to the sand face first and faded out of consiousness.


End file.
